Manual de Instruções
by Tilim
Summary: 10 passos simples de como sobreviver como um Uchiha.
1. Passo 1 Iniciando a Reconstrução do Clã

**MANUAL DE INSTRUÇÕES**

**-**

"Estou escrevendo essa história não para contar essencialmente sobre um romance, sobre uma linda história de amor. É uma história de família, meio que alguma coisa para ser guardada para a posteridade. Na verdade, acho que essa desencadeada ação intensiva de hormônios novos está me fazendo ficar por demais emotiva. Escrevo isso aqui para fazer uma espécie de declaração das coisas que a mente das pessoas ás vezes as turvam de ver.

Eu era Hyuuga Hinata. Esposa de Uchiha Sasuke, agora sou Uchiha Hinata.

A história de como eu me apaixonei por Sasuke ou de como ele se apaixonou por mim, a confusão de perceber esse sentimento, já foi contada. Começou com uma boba missão que envolvia uma peça de teatro shakespeariana. O que tenho para tratar aqui é depois do retorno de Sasuke, como ele me prometeu em silêncio que o faria. Ele não me pediu, mas eu o esperei.

Hoje ele é Uchiha Sasuke, o melhor amigo do Rokudaime Hokage Uzumaki Naruto – que ganhou esse título depois das verdadeiras intenções de Danzou serem exposta e ele, por sua vez, deposto e condenado a morte. Moramos na mansão principal do antigo Clã Uchiha, é uma casa grande demais para duas pessoas, mas Sasuke concentra todas as suas – e as minhas – energias para mudar isso em breve, já que estamos casados há apenas um ano e onze meses. Sasuke trabalha como chefe da polícia ninja da Vila da Folha. Eu continuo como ninja regular – para desagrado de Sasuke que prefere que eu fique em casa e não me arrisque em missões, o que nos rende algumas discussões e que, depois, rende sexo. Depois do sexo o assunto é esquecido temporariamente e eu continuo com meu emprego - como jounin de missões normais. Ultimamente eu tenho sido mandada para muito poucas missões e acredito que haja um quê de Uchiha Sasuke nesse assunto.

Temari está morando na Vila da Folha. Ino está morando na Vila da Areia. Para ambos os casos há nomes e são, respectivamente, Nara Shikamaru e Sabaku no Gaara. Neji-nii-san encontrou uma noiva no Clã Hyuuga, mas eu ainda não a conheci. Hanabi será a herdeira e meu pai parece satisfeito com isso, apesar da rebeldia da minha irmã caçula, ela será uma boa líder. Tenten não consegue se decidir quanto a sua vida amorosa: ela gosta muito de Lee, mas também tem uma queda pelo charme de Kankurou. Sakura anda muito ocupada com o seu trabalho de nin-médica e no hospital da Vila para se preocupar com essas coisas por enquanto, mas isso não quer dizer que Naruto deixou de tentar ficar com ela.

A história que eu quero contar começa três semanas antes do nosso aniversário de dois anos de casados, um dia excessivamente quente de verão em que eu estava estupidamente nervosa enquanto voltava para casa depois de uma missão de uma semana em que eu tinha percebido certos sintomas suspeitos em mim e a primeira coisa que fiz ao chegar a Vila foi passar em uma farmácia e comprar um teste de gravidez".

* * *

_Eu quero te roubar pra mim  
Eu que não sei pedir nada  
Meu caminho é meio perdido  
Mas que perder seja o melhor destino_

"Encostar na Tua" – Ana Carolina

* * *

**Passo 1 – Iniciando a Reconstrução do Clã**

Hinata voltava para casa, o casaco lilás ainda no corpo apesar do calor intenso que o sol impunha sobre os cidadãos da Vila da Folha. Ela não se importava com o calor, porque outro assunto não lhe saia da mente.

"Posso estar grávida" ela pensava olhando para baixo, para seus passos "Posso estar grávida de um filho de Sasuke".

Ela corou com o pensamento e não evitou levar as mãos ao ventre em um gesto terno. Sorriu para si mesma, mas decidiu não contar a ele. Iria fazer o teste e se desse positivo iria fazer um teste com Sakura no hospital para ter certeza, não queria dar a Sasuke falsas esperanças, deixá-lo animado para então lhe tacar um balde de água derretida de iceberg. Olhou para o sol e calculou as horas mais ou menos, ainda era muito cedo para o seu marido estar em casa, então iria fazer o teste logo que chegasse, depois de um banho merecido.

Ao entrar nas imediações do bairro do Clã Uchiha cumprimentou cordialmente as pessoas que passavam por ela. Desejavam-lhe boas vindas da missão e sorriam-lhe muito amigáveis. As casas do Clã estavam sendo alugadas por Sasuke para haver movimento por aquele bairro sombrio.

- Tadaima – disse enquanto tirava as sandálias ninja na porta de casa. Colocou a mochila no canto perto das sandálias e tirou de dentro dela a caixinha do teste. A mansão principal onde eles residiam tinha suas próprias fontes termais, mas estava quente demais, um banho de chuveiro estava ótimo. E também não poderia fazer o teste nas fontes.

Entrou no banheiro espaçoso e colocou a caixinha na pia de mármore enquanto se despia. Tirou a calça, o casaco e a blusa e os tacou no cesto transbordando de roupa suja. Fez um negativo com a cabeça enquanto pensava que não podia deixar Sasuke uma semana sozinho mais.

"Não, ele sempre foi displicente com a roupa suja" pensou socando suas roupas entre as do marido, as lavaria depois do banho "Com o resto sempre foi extremamente organizado".

Entortou um braço para trás para desabotoar o fecho do sutiã enquanto lia as instruções da caixinha concentrada, não queria fazer nada de errado para que o teste não funcionasse. Terminou de ler as instruções sem conseguir desabotoar o sutiã com uma única mão, mas quando estava entortando à outra para facilitar a tarefa o fecho se abriu e as alças deslizaram por seus ombros, braços e ela o arrancou. Quis se virar para ver se tinha algo atrás de si, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo dois braços alvos e cheios de músculos bem distribuídos rodearam sua cintura deixando em chamas cada pedacinho de sua pele que tocava.

- Sasuke, você me assustou! – a morena pulou e tacou o teste de gravidez o mais disfarçadamente que conseguiu para o cesto de roupa suja. Quase que ele via!

- Como sabe que eu sou aquele Uchiha? – ele tentou disfarçar a voz, mas Hinata só pode rir da frustrada tentativa.

- Só o Sasuke consegue me fazer sentir desse jeito – ás vezes a própria Hinata se assustava com a mudança em sua personalidade. Quando estava com Sasuke conseguia se soltar e dizer tais coisas sem gaguejos. Algo que não podia controlar nem que quisesse era como corava intensamente por quase qualquer coisa que o marido fizesse e algumas coisas que as outras pessoas dissessem.

Ela sabia que ele sorria maliciosamente quando os lábios finos chegaram ao seu pescoço e os dedos deles afastavam seu cabelo para o lado oposto. O peito de Sasuke grudou em suas costas e Hinata sentiu-o nu e suado. Devia estar treinando no quintal e ela nem percebera. Mas o que ele estaria fazendo em casa?

Ele a beijava com saudade e volúpia, não entendia muito bem como ainda estava sóbria para pensar.

- O que faz em casa tão cedo?

- Hoje é a minha folga.

Folga. Como ela podia ter esquecido que ele lhe dissera que ia tirar seu dia de folga na quarta para trabalhar no domingo e justamente ter voltado para casa com um teste de gravidez naquele maldito dia? Tacou a cabeça para trás, meio frustrada, para encontrar apoio no ombro dele. Sasuke parou de beijá-la um momento para perguntar, diante da ação da esposa:

- Está cansada?

- Estou – ela se desvencilhou dele para abrir a torneira do chuveiro com a água em uma temperatura entre a fria e a morna – E fedendo, também. Não sei como está conseguindo ficar perto de mim.

- Mesmo cheirando mal a minha abstinência a você já dura uma semana, portanto, como seu marido, tenho o dever de tomar banho com você para garantir que volte a cheirar a cereja – o tom com que Sasuke normalmente dizia as coisas mais maliciosas era o seu perfeito tom sério e impassível, o rosto como uma pedra e o olhar congelado nela. Era desse jeito que Sasuke conseguia fazer Hinata corar o mais intensamente possível – O que você estava fazendo quando eu entrei?

- Tentando tirar meu sutiã – Hinata tentou se manter normal enquanto dizia isso pedindo, com todas as suas forças, que ele não tivesse visto o teste.

- Pensei que estivesse lendo alguma coisa.

- Não – a Hyuuga se aproximou dele que a acolheu entre os braços. Corou quando pressionou seus seios no peito dele molhado de suor e sentiu ambas as mãos de Sasuke deslizarem por seu corpo para pararem nos quadris apertando-os com força.

Teria que usar a técnica de desviar Sasuke de algum assunto. Usava-a normalmente quando via o marido trabalhando demais em casa, ficando estressado por causa disso e precisando relaxar. Não era exatamente uma técnica justa, mas no amor e na guerra vale tudo.

Encarou fundo os olhos ônix por tempo suficiente para sentir o Uchiha se arrepiar e o tremor do arrepio dele passar para si. Só então ficou na ponta dos pés para alcançar a orelha dele. E disse na sua mais perfeita voz carregada de desejo, saudade e outros sentimentos que precisavam ser saciados:

- Senti sua falta – não eram as palavras em si que faziam Sasuke se esquecer de qualquer coisa naquele instante e querer apenas Hinata, mas o sentimento na voz dela e em seus olhos. Seu coração acelerava a ponto de parecer um meteoro querendo sair de seu peito.

E apesar de ser uma técnica para desviar o assunto, os sentimentos investidos nela era autenticamente sinceros e tão intensos quanto Hinata deixava transparecer.

- Eu também – Sasuke respondeu envolvendo a cintura fina com os dois braços, agarrando a boca de Hinata com a sua e empurrando-a para o chuveiro.

* * *

Hinata terminava de vestir uma roupa comum de ficar em casa, uma calça que ia até suas panturrilhas e uma blusa regata, o calor estava demais. Sasuke passava uma toalha pelos cabelos vestindo uma bermuda comprida e uma camiseta, sentado na cama de casal do quarto deles.

Como esposa, Hinata tinha que fazer algumas tarefas depois de deixar a casa a mercê de Sasuke por uma semana. Ela tinha visto potes de lámen na cozinha quando passara por lá antes de ir para o quarto o que significava que Naruto tinha-lhes feito uma visita. Saiu do quarto e foi pro banheiro de novo pegando o cesto de roupa suja e saindo. Estava realmente pesado e se esforçava para levá-lo pelos corredores da mansão sem deixar cair em seus pés. Não foi preciso, porém. Sasuke saiu do quarto com os cabelos meio úmidos ainda mais arrepiados e tomou o cesto dos braços dela.

- Eu carrego isso – disse.

- Não precisa, Sasuke, eu posso...

- Você está cansada da missão, Hinata – o tom sério dele a fez sorrir. Difícil imaginar um Uchiha Sasuke preocupado? Não mais para a ex-herdeira Hyuuga. Por perder toda a família em um golpe brutal, Sasuke começara a construir a dele com cuidado e atenção, sendo preocupado e detalhista e até mesmo ciumento e possessivo em algumas ocasiões, mas Hinata não se importava, esse era o jeito dele dizer que a amava e que se importava.

- Obrigada.

- Você não precisa ficar me agradecendo por esse tipo de coisa – depositou o cesto no chão perto da máquina de lavar e se sentou na secadora esperando Hinata começar o trabalho. Hinata observou atentamente, antes de começar a separar a roupa, a expressão de Sasuke se fixar nela e depois fitar outro ponto, algum lugar através da janela por onde entrava o poente. Daquela expressão Hinata sabia decifrar que viria alguma coisa sobre qual o marido não estava satisfeito – Neji nos chamou para um jantar no Clã Hyuuga nesse fim de semana, algo sobre o casamento dele.

- Que bom! Finalmente poderemos conhecer a noiva dele – Hinata sorriu tirando as camisas escuras de Sasuke de perto de suas roupas claras. Um verdadeiro contraste aquele cesto. Puxou uma de suas blusas brancas com o símbolo do Clã Uchiha que aderira com muito orgulho, mas também mantinha várias peças com o símbolo de seu próprio Clã, e o teste de gravidez caiu do chão. Ficou pálida e sentiu o seu coração parar de bater enquanto olhava para cima para ver se Sasuke tinha notado e o chutava para baixo da máquina de lavar. O moreno, porém, continuava olhando a janela com cara de desgosto – Ele disse isso pra você pessoalmente?

Queria, a todo custo, desviar a atenção dele para qualquer coisa que não aquele cômodo. Sasuke a olhou com os ônix brilhantes de ciúme, Hinata conhecia profundamente aquele sentimento do marido pelo primo e guardião.

- Foi, mas ele queria era falar com você. Ainda bem que ele vai casar, tomara que a mulher dele seja daquelas de rédea curta.

- Esse seu ciúme é infundado.

- Não é, não, Hinata – ele pulou do seu assento sobre a secadora e colocou as duas mãos envolvendo o pescoço – Meu ciúme deixou de ser infundado quando ele me prensou contra a parede pelo pescoço e disse: "Você não é bom o bastante pra ela, Uchiha" – nisso ele imitou o tom de Neji. Muito mal, por sinal.

Se fosse verdadeira a constatação de Sasuke de que Neji nutria ou nutre sentimentos por ela, Hinata nunca se dera ao trabalho de saber com certeza. Os seus sentimentos por Neji eram puramente fraternos e ela deixava isso claro para Sasuke, a qual o moreno só respondia:

- Mas isso não impede que ele fiquei olhando você.

Colocou as roupas mais escuras, na maioria peças de Sasuke, dentro da máquina, mas não a colocou para funcionar e deu as costas a lavanderia seguindo pelos corredores para a cozinha, o marido saiu atrás.

- Não vai lavar roupa hoje?

- Não, estou com muita fome, vou comer alguma coisa e dormir, faço isso amanhã.

Hinata não se virou para ver a face desapontada de Sasuke por ele não saber cozinhar e poder tirar isso das costas de Hinata. Ele só não entendia que já tirava tantas coisas das costas da esposa que ela estava começando a se achar uma inútil e teria que brigar com ele por tarefas em algum tempo.

O casal ficou conversando trivialidades enquanto a moça preparava um prato qualquer e simples para o jantar, sabia que desde que fosse ela quem cozinhasse, Sasuke comia qualquer coisa. Ele arrumou a mesa quando ela anunciou que estava terminando e assim que os pratos foram postos, a campainha tocou. Hinata tirava as luvas quando Sasuke fez um sinal para que ela ficasse:

- Deixa, eu atendo.

Sasuke saiu da cozinha e vagou pelo corredor tentando imaginar quem seria. Normalmente ele e Hinata não recebiam muitas visitas em casa. Certo, talvez Hinata recebesse algumas, como Shino e Kiba e Kurenai e o filho, Tenten e Lee também apareciam e Temari arrastando Shikamaru consigo. Naruto também aparecia. Para ver os dois, mas com os compromissos de Hokage apertando sua vida ultimamente as visitas para qualquer pessoa foram suspensas em troca de papéis e missões.

Enfiou de qualquer jeito as sandálias ninja nos pés caso fosse alguma emergência que ele precisasse sair e abriu a porta de correr.

- SASUKE! – gritou Naruto e a visão de Sasuke foi coberta por aquela mancha amarela e laranja do melhor amigo. Naruto sorria de orelha a orelha – Quanto tempo, a gente não se vê desde terça, dattebayo!

- Naruto, hoje é quarta – Sasuke encarou demoradamente o melhor amigo passando milhares de possibilidade sobre o porquê de ele estar ali, se o tinha vindo visitar no dia anterior – O que está fazendo aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Cara, eu não posso sair da minha sala que as pessoas já pensam que tem algum maluco invadindo a Vila. Não, não aconteceu nada. Escuta, a Hinata-chan tá aí?

- Naruto-kun! – ela mesma respondeu sorrindo para ele do fim do corredor. O loiro empurrou Sasuke para o lado e se aproximou da moça, sorrindo-lhe também. Hinata, mesmo depois de tanto tempo e casada com Sasuke, corou da sempre irreverente presença de Naruto – O que o trás aqui?

- Eu soube que você voltou de missão hoje, Hinata-chan, mas como você não me levou o relatório assim que chegou, eu fiquei preocupado que alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com você, dattebayo.

- E isso é motivo pro Hokage vir ver _minha_ esposa pessoalmente? – Sasuke fechou a porta e cruzou os braços no peito. O ciúme dele fazia sombra em seu rosto.

- Claro que sim, teme! Hinata é uma ótima ninja e esposa do meu melhor amigo, sua segurança é importante – ele respondeu, sério – E uma ótima cozinheira também.

- Você só veio aqui pra comer, dobe, é um abusado.

Naruto, num dos seus gestos muito infantis, mostrou-lhe a língua e Hinata riu.

- Acabei de colocar o jantar na mesa, Naruto-kun, mas eu fiz algo simples, não esperávamos visitas – a morena anunciou enquanto seguia de volta a cozinha, seguida de Naruto e Sasuke. Naruto era praticamente da família, o visitante mais árduo do Clã Uchiha. Mesmo com os compromissos de Hokage, ele não ficava mais que três dias sem visitar o melhor amigo e a esposa – Espero que não se importe.

- Sendo a sua comida, tá ótimo, Hinata-chan – ele sorriu sentando-se em um dos lados da mesa de quatro lugares e deixou que a morena lhe servisse um prato generoso – Itadakimasu!

- Você não devia estar tentando tirar Sakura daquele hospital e levá-la ao Ichiraku ou algo assim? – perguntou Sasuke pegando o prato que a esposa lhe oferecia.

- Você não devia estar aprendendo a cozinhar pra poupar a Hinata de preparar o jantar depois de voltar de uma missão demorada? – Sasuke se calou, Naruto sabia pisar direitinho em cada um de seus calos mais doloridos.

- Eu gosto de cozinhar, Naruto-kun, não tem problema à circunstância – ela tentou remediar.

- Eu sei disso, Hinata-chan, mas aposto que, não só pela missão, Sasuke não deve ter te dado sossego depois que você chegou – as palavras inocentes, ou não, de Naruto deixaram Hinata vermelha que desviou os olhos para seu prato e fizeram com que o Uchiha quisesse enfiar seus hashi nos olhos do Hokage para tirar de sua cara aquele sorriso malicioso que lhe lançava.

- Coma em silêncio, dobe.

* * *

- Eu gosto de "Katsu" – disse Sasuke sentando-se na cama observando Hinata alisar uma de suas camisetas negras de gola alta e mangas compridas que usava para trabalhar e colocar estendida no espaldar da poltrona – Acho muito apropriado.

- Vitória? – ela virou-se pensativa e andou até a cama para juntar-se a ele sob o fino lençol. A janela estava escancara e a noite estava quente – Sim, eu também gosto.

- Não prefere algo mais iluminado? – ele se referia aos nomes do Clã Hyuuga.

- Acho que temos que começar nossa própria tradição de nomes derivados – aconchegou-se entre as pernas de Sasuke deixando os braços dele rodearem seu corpo e ficou feliz de estar tendo aquela conversa com ele, apesar de nem se lembrar como havia se iniciado – "Raiden", o que você acha?

- Nomes derivados de raio? Isso tem algo a ver com o Chidori?

A morena não respondeu.

- O que você prefere? – perguntou-lhe, olhando os olhos negros que estavam fixos em si. O quarto estava escuro, a única luz era uma fraca iluminação vinda da janela, mas Hinata sentiu firmemente os olhos dele em si, carinhosos, possessivos, perscrutadores, suave – Um menino ou uma menina?

- Não importa – as mãos dele percorreram suas pernas e infiltraram-se sob a camisola de ceda para pousarem em seu ventre – Podemos ter uns cinco de cada.

A kunoichi sorriu e ela e Sasuke se ajeitaram para dormir. Ela se agarrou fortemente ao marido sentindo o calor do corpo dele como algo muito bem vindo. As pontas dos dedos dele eram sempre geladas e provocavam arrepios em sua pele, pois ele insistia em deixá-las em sua cintura por baixo da camisola que dizia inútil – o mesmo que dizia de qualquer outro pano que Hinata vestia quando estava com ele em casa.

Não demorou muito para sentir a respiração do marido tornar-se regular incidindo no topo de sua cabeça, Sasuke dormia rápido. Apesar do cansaço, Hinata ainda o apertou com mais alguma força pensando que queria muito estar grávida, dar a ele um filho que tanto queria. O amor que Uchiha Sasuke mantinha escondido dentro de si era imenso e só se multiplicaria quando aquela família ganhasse mais um membro.

* * *

_Urinar na ponta macia e esperar por três minutos. Um único traço significa que a gravidez é positiva. Dois traços cruzados significam que a gravidez é negativa. Para melhores resultados fazer um exame profissional com acompanhamento médico._

Hinata colocou o teste sobre a pia. Apertava os dedos, andava de um lado para o outro e mordia os lábios com força, logo os faria sangrar. Saiu do banheiro e foi até a lavanderia com passos rápidos. Sasuke a tinha deixado dormindo a manhã toda, saíra sem que ela percebesse. Quando Hinata acordara já era hora do almoço, comeu algo qualquer da geladeira marcando em um bloco perto do armário várias coisas que precisaria comprar quando fosse ao mercado naquela tarde, depois de lavar a roupa e fazer o teste de gravidez. Quando terminou de comer, correu para o banheiro e vomitou tudo.

Na metade do caminho quis voltar, talvez já tivessem se passado os três minutos. Seguiu para a lavanderia, determinada. Verificou as roupas e trocou as roupas brancas colocando-as na secadora. Só faltavam aquelas, poderia pendurá-las, ir ao mercado e quando voltasse verificaria o teste. Estava decidida a fazer aquilo e ia sentar-se sobre a máquina de lavar que estava quieta quando a campainha tocou.

Andando pelo corredor em direção a entrada, Hinata pensou seriamente em dar uma paradinha no banheiro para saber sobre o teste, mas se conteve, continuou andando, um passo depois do outro. Consegui chegar à porta, vestiu as sandálias ninja e a abriu.

- Hinata! – exclamou Tenten entrando e tirando os sapatos. Parecia muito alegre – Que bom que você tá em casa! Adivinha quem está na Vila da Folha?

A alegria toda de Tenten a estava deixando um pouco tonta. E irritada. Já não bastavam os enjôos matinais, ela não precisava de uma amiga alucinada para impedi-la de ver seu teste de gravidez, precisava?

- Quem, Tenten-chan? – a morena perguntou seguindo para a cozinha e marcando mais umas coisinhas no bloco das compras antes de arrancar a folha e colocar no bolso.

- Kankurou! – ela cantarolou – Eu sei que eu dormi com Lee há duas semanas, mas ficamos só naquela coisa de 'deixar rolar' e até agora nada rolou, então eu estou entusiasmada que Kankurou esteja aqui, ele veio para a festa de noivado de Neji. Ino e Gaara virão também.

- Você dormiu com Lee-san? – fora o máximo de informação que Hinata conseguira processar das palavras da perita em armas.

- Bom, sim, há duas semanas e, Hinata, valeu à pena experimentar todo aquele fogo da juventude! – o queixo da Uchiha caiu um pouco e a Mitsashi cruzou os braços – Que é? Pensou que todo mundo achou normal de primeira quando você dormiu com Sasuke? – a boca de Hinata continuou aberta e ela continuou atônita – Enfim, parece que você vai sair, eu cheguei em uma hora ruim, Hinata-chan?

- Não, eu só estou indo ao mercado. Quer ir comigo?

- Claro, deixa eu só ir ao banheiro – Tenten saiu da cozinha andando pelo corredor, mas parou e gritou – Onde fica mesmo?

- É a primeira porta a esquerda – gritou Hinata de volta. Ainda estava na cozinha e tinha acabado de amarrar os cabelos em uma trança longa quando se lembrou do que tinha no banheiro. Demorou um segundo para raciocinar, demorou o mesmo segundo para conseguir fazer suas mãos voltarem para os lados de seu corpo e rodopiar nos próprios pés antes de disparar cozinha afora. Correu pelo corredor vendo a porta já fechada – Tenten-chan, espera!

- Ah-meu-Deus! – foi o que ouviu vindo de lá de dentro.

* * *

Vomitara três vezes naquela manhã e precisara tapar muito bem seu nariz quando passou em frente ao Ichiraku Lámen. Sua dieta estava se mantendo a base de frutas nos últimos dois dias, quando os enjôos matinais começaram se tornar mais constantes e cada vez menos matinais. Não conseguia manter as coisas no estômago por muito tempo, então evitava comer e tentava ao máximo fazer Sasuke não perceber. Cozinhar ainda podia fazê-lo normalmente, mas se sentisse o cheiro de alguma comida que não a sua, tipo o cheiro do repolho refogado que a vizinha estava preparando no dia anterior que chegou a mansão Uchiha, precisava vomitar.

Tenten a enchera de perguntas e Hinata precisava ficar mandando-a se calar a todo o momento, porque ela estava feliz demais pela a amiga e não conseguia se conter no mercado. A morena – que já estava com o humor oscilando – fora bem brusca ao mandá-la calar a boca, mas funcionara e era o que Hinata queria. Do banheiro a Mitsashi saíra segurando o teste que dera positivo, agora Hinata se dirigia ao Hospital da Vila da Folha, precisava tirar a prova.

- Tenho uma consulta com Haruno Sakura – disse Hinata à moça da recepção.

- Uchiha Hinata? – perguntou a moça e lançou um olhar de cima a baixo a Hinata. Provavelmente era uma ex-integrante do fã-clube de seu marido. Ela concordou e a moça prosseguiu – Ela está na sala dela, pode seguir pelo corredor.

Hinata obedeceu passando rapidamente pelos corredores para não encontrar ninguém conhecido. Não poderia inventar uma doença como motivo de estar indo ver Sakura, as pessoas podiam deixar sua mentira chegar a Sasuke e ele ficaria preocupado e não a deixaria em paz até saber o que estava acontecendo. Por sorte, não encontrou ninguém e parou aliviada na porta da médica de cabelos róseos. Bateu e não demorou nem um segundo para Sakura liberar sua entrada.

- Olá, Hinata-chan – cumprimentou a médica. Hinata sorriu, Sakura não tinha mudado nada e já fazia quase um mês que não se viam. A nin-médica dirigia o hospital e estava tão atolada em trabalho por ali que quase não mais saia em missões, a menos que fosse algo extremamente perigoso que exigisse o seu nível de medicina. Hinata cumprimentou de volta e sentou-se na cadeira a frente da amiga – Então, está sentindo alguma coisa?

Hinata respirou fundo e corou. Não sabia por que se sentia envergonhada com aquele assunto. Talvez por estar falando do fruto de uma relação íntima entre ela e seu marido? Talvez por estar escondendo o fato de Sasuke? Talvez pelo seu marido ter sido a paixão de infância de Sakura? Não sabia, mas sentia-se envergonhada. E feliz, muito feliz, criava esperanças de que fosse de verdade aquela gravidez.

Depois de ficar calada por tanto tempo e levar as mãos a barriga sem perceber, Sakura já entendera o que Hinata estava querendo lhe dizer, o motivo de tê-la vindo ver. Sorriu largamente pensando que, se fosse uma confirmação, Sasuke finalmente sentir-se-ia completo.

- E-eu... – começou Hinata – Acho que e-estou... Grávida.

- Hinata-chan, isso é... – Sakura se levantou feliz, sem conseguir terminar a frase, deu a volta na mesa e abraçou Hinata com força ao redor dos ombros – Isso é ótimo, é maravilhoso!

- Sim – a morena concordou meio aérea, divagando – Eu queria fazer uma exame para confirmar.

- Claro, isso é o mais certo a fazer – a médica se recompôs e voltou para trás de sua mesa. Pegou um receituário e começou a escrever no papel – Vou te receitar umas vitaminas e pedir o exame para confirmação. Quando der o resultado e se for positivo, você deveria se consultar com sua ginecologista e obstetra.

- Sakura-chan, será que... Que não poderia ser você a minha médica? – os olhos perolados fitaram esmeralda – Você é em quem Sasuke-kun e eu mais confiamos.

A Haruno ficou em silêncio por uns segundos, a boca ligeiramente aberta e lábio inferior trêmulo. Depois sorriu com as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas de determinação.

- Claro que sim, Hinata-chan! – a rósea se levantou e aproximou-se da morena pegando-lhe as mãos e erguendo Hinata da cadeira – Você está em jejum, por acaso?

- Sim, não consigo segurar nada no estômago, então não comi nada hoje.

- Muito bem, então vamos fazer o exame de sangue e amanhã já saberemos a resposta se vocês começaram a reconstrução do Clã Uchiha – Sakura riu, mas só serviu para deixar Hinata ruborizada.

- A propósito, Sakura-chan – Hinata a segurou quando começou a andar ainda com a mão entrelaçada a da ex-Hyuuga – Eu ainda n-não... Contei nada a Sasuke-kun, será que você...

- Hinata – a rósea a interrompeu já sabendo aonde ela queria chegar – Eu não vou dizer nada, mas você deveria. Sasuke-kun vai ficar realmente feliz em saber que você pode estar esperando um filho dele.

- Eu só não quero dar a ele falsas esperanças.

- Eu entendo, isso vai ficar entre médica e paciente.

- Obrigada, Sakura-chan.

* * *

Sasuke-kun. Tinha a estranha mania de chamar o marido daquele jeito carinhoso quando estava na presença de outras pessoas e ele não estava por perto, mas quando precisava chamá-lo, dispensava o sufixo. Amava aquele nome, amava repeti-lo sem enfeites, sem sufixos. Amava repeti-lo junto ao seu, usando de seu sobrenome. Sasuke e Hinata. Uchiha Sasuke e Uchiha Hinata.

Sorriu para si mesma no caminho pra casa. Tinha acabado de sair do hospital, uma picadinha coberta por um curativo pequeno em seu braço esquerdo eram os únicos vestígios diferentes em seu corpo. Precisava passar no escritório do Hokage, fora negligente com o seu relatório da missão e ainda não o entregara. Ainda bem que era uma missão sem muita importância. Subiu as escadas sorrindo e cumprimentando quem encontrasse, estava realmente muito feliz. Bateu na porta do escritório por mera formalidade, Naruto sempre recebia a todos. Abriu-a e entrou.

- C-com licença – pediu quando viu as pessoas presentes. Kankurou, Ino e Gaara olharam pra ela e a loira sorriu largamente se adiantando para abraçá-la enquanto exclamava seu nome – Ino-chan!

- Hei, _Uchiha-san_! – cantarolou Kankurou de sua forma irônica como sempre cantarolava quando via Hinata e queria fazer troça de seu novo sobrenome.

- Que saudade, Hinata-chan! – exclamou a loira soltando-a por um momento e analisando-a dos pés a cabeça – Você está linda, está tão iluminada! Faz quanto tempo que nós não nos vemos? Seis, oito meses?

- Quatorze, Ino-chan.

- Quatorze meses? Isso é um absurdo! – ela gritou virando-se para o marido – Gaara, isso tá certo? – a qual ele só acenou que sim com a cabeça. Naruto estava atrás de sua mesa, o chapéu de Hokage preso ao espaldar alto – Bem, temos que tirar o atraso, não é? Vamos nos reunir com as meninas.

- Se você conseguir tirar a Sakura-chan daquele hospital, Ino, eu lhe pago uma missão Rank-S, dattebayo – desafiou Naruto. Nem ele mesmo conseguira fazer tal coisa.

- Pode me passar o cheque, então, senhor Hokage.

- Uhn... – Hinata desvencilhou-se de Ino por um momento para chegar até a mesa de Naruto – Eu vim lhe entregar o relatório da missão, Naruto-kun.

- Valeu, Hinata-chan – mas o sorriso largo de Naruto foi a última coisa que a Uchiha conseguiu ver antes de ser puxada bruscamente por Ino.

- Gaara, querido, eu vou ficar um pouquinho com as meninas hoje, uma noite de kunoichis – Ino já estava na porta – Faça o que quiser, também. Tchau!

E a porta se fechou.

- Você tem certeza que é o todo-poderoso Kazekage, Gaara? – perguntou Naruto dando gargalhadas.

O ruivo não respondeu.

Ino arrastava Hinata escadas abaixo falando pelos cotovelos. Viraram a esquina de um corredor e deram de cara com Sasuke andando com as mãos nos bolsos, os olhos fechados. Os abriu quando sentiu uma presença inconfundível.

- Sasuke-kun! – exclamou Ino – Eu vou sequestrar a sua esposa por hoje, bom te ver.

E seguiu sem nem dar tempo da morena trocar uma única palavra com o marido, apenas de olhá-lo de uma forma rápida e deixá-lo sem entender nada no corredor. O moreno continuou sua caminhada silenciosa até a sala do melhor amigo e entrou encontrando o Uzumaki e ambos os ninjas da Vila da Areia. Apressou-se a perguntar:

- Gaara, pode me explicar porque sua esposa estava sequestrando a minha?

* * *

Já estava anoitecendo quando Sakura recostou-se a sua cadeira, colocou a cabeça para trás e se permitiu relaxar por uns minutos. Seu expediente já tinha acabado, mas quem disse que ela ia embora logo? Não, ainda precisava ver uns prontuários, umas contas. Na verdade, eram todas coisas que podiam ser deixadas para o dia seguinte, mas a Haruno não era esse tipo de pessoa. Levantou-se para ir pegar uma xícara de chá, mas a porta foi escancarada antes de conseguir chegar a ela.

- Se você não sai daqui, a gente vem aqui por você, Testuda!

- Ino – Sakura se surpreendeu, depois viu mais pessoas surgirem às costas da loira – O que _vocês_ estão fazendo aqui?

- Vamos fazer um piquenique – disse Tenten levantando uma cesta – Ali na sua mesa.

- Quê?! – mas era tarde demais, Tenten, Ino e Temari já tinham invadido o seu consultório e tiravam as coisas de cima da mesa para estender uma toalha quadriculada e, sobre ela, várias coisas apetitosas. Hinata fechou a porta e ficou encostada a ela – Vocês não podem fazer isso, as normas do hospital...

- Quietinha, Sakura, hoje você não manda nada – disse Temari arrastando a maca para perto da mesa. A rósea olhou suas amigas se acomodando em volta de sua mesa e desistiu. Sorriu, pois nada as faria sair dali. É, estava mesmo precisando de um pouco de distração amigável.

As cinco kunoichis sentaram-se em volta da mesa de Sakura e começaram a beliscar os quitutes ali de cima enquanto conversavam. As risadas eram altas, as fofocas eram muitas. Tinham passado muito tempo longe umas das outras. Ino gesticulava muito ao falar, assim como Tenten. Eram, de longe, as que mais tinham palavras acumuladas. Ino e Sakura ás vezes usavam seus apelidos de infância, mas não brigavam mais. Hinata falava pouco, baixinho e timidamente, como sempre. E corava toda vez que elas mencionavam momentos íntimos com Sasuke, o que só fazia suas amigas rirem. Apenas quase no fim da noite foi que Hinata resolveu experimentar um docinho de feijão que parecia delicioso, depois de passar dois dias à base de frutas e coisas leves. O doce de feijão surtiu o mesmo efeito que as outras comidas que não preparadas por ela e a morena Uchiha teve que correr para o banheiro do consultório segurando a boca e a barriga. As kunoichis logo foram atrás, preocupadas, com Sakura a frente que segurou os cabelos de Hinata enquanto ela colocava o doce de feijão e bile para fora.

- Hinata-chan, você está bem? Está sentindo alguma coisa? – perguntou Ino, aflita.

- N-não é nada – ela tentou sorrir sentada no piso branco do banheiro.

- Isso é por causa do...? – Tenten não terminou a pergunta.

- Do quê? Qual é o problema? – Ino olhava de Hinata para Sakura, de Sakura para Tenten e por último para Temari, mais atrás. A loira Nara já tinha percebido o que acontecia, a única que parecia meio perdida era a esposa do Kazekage.

- Hinata, você está...? – Temari deixou a pergunta no ar, pairando incomodamente entre elas. Até a morena Uchiha concordar com a cabeça, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios e os olhos para baixo.

- O quê?! O que você está? – Ino perguntou para a cunhada, quase se pendurando nela.

- Grávida, Ino-porca! – Sakura se levantou de perto de Hinata deixando Tenten ajudá-la a se levantar – Ela está com suspeitas de gravidez.

A Sabaku teve a mesma reação de Tenten.

- Ah-meu-Deus! Como isso aconteceu? – Temari, Tenten e Sakura lançaram olhares fuziladores para Ino. Como ela fazia uma pergunta daquelas?

- Eu acho que é bem óbvio como isso aconteceu, Ino – Temari passou por ela andando até próxima a janela com a vista para frente do hospital. Seu olhar pairou lá embaixo por algum tempo enquanto, as suas costas, perguntas e mais perguntas eram bombardeadas em Hinata – Acho melhor irmos embora, já está tarde. E não queremos que nenhuma batalha ninja aconteça bem em frente ao hospital.

- Do que está falando, Temari?

- Dos seus dois pretendentes, Tenten, parece que estão querendo se enfrentar lá embaixo – as outras kunoichis correram para a janela para saber do que a loira falava.

De fato, em frente ao hospital, estavam alguns shinobis reunidos. Shikamaru estava fumando encostado ao pilar da entrada, Sasuke estava próximo a ele, as mãos nos bolsos como de costume, Gaara tinha os braços cruzados e lançava o olhar diretamente para a janela onde as mulheres estavam olhando para baixo. Lee e Kankurou gritavam alguma coisa um com o outro enquanto Naruto tentava intermediar a situação.

Elas recolheram as coisas da mesa de Sakura e ajeitaram o consultório antes de deixarem a sala e descerem as escadas para encontrar a baderna lá fora. Lee falava alguma coisa sobre o fogo da juventude, entrecortado por ameaças de que as marionetes de Kankurou poderiam arrancar sua cabeça facilmente e vários 'dattebayos'. A voz de Temari se sobrepôs, imperiosa:

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – todos os olhares se voltaram para as kunoichis lado a lado.

- Hei, Tenten – Kankurou lançou para a morena Mitsashi um charmoso sorriso de canto a qual ela retribuiu com um sorriso, também. Sentia saudades daquele charme. Lee franziu as sobrancelhas e se colocou entre eles.

- Ino, por favor, mantenha o que aconteceu lá em cima em segredo, eu ainda não contei a Sasuke-kun – pediu Hinata discretamente para a loira quando viu o marido se aproximar ignorando a confusão.

- Pode deixar, Hinata-chan! – e saltitou para o lado de Gaara.

- Escutem bem, se eu souber que houve alguma briga que seja entre vocês dois, os expulso da Vila por tempo indeterminado, dattebayo! – gritou Naruto e se virou para Tenten – Controle-os! Vamos, Sakura-chan.

- O quê...? Naruto! – ele puxava a mão da rósea levando-a dali sem dar tempo de se despedir. Shikamaru e Temari também se retiraram e Hinata fez uma pequena reverência para os restantes antes de seguir com Sasuke para as imediações do Clã Uchiha.

- Se divertiu? – perguntou Sasuke depois de saírem do centro da Vila. O ambiente já começava a ter a decoração de leques branco e vermelhos.

- Sim, eu senti saudades de Ino-chan – até que se lembrou que, com o sequestro da amiga, tinha deixado Sasuke sem jantar e encarou-o com os olhos perolados meio arregalados – Sasuke, desculpe, me esqueci que tinha que preparar o seu jantar.

- Falando assim você parece minha mãe, não minha mulher – ele respondeu sério, sem encará-la – Eu não me tornei um inútil só porque me casei.

- N-não foi isso que eu quis dizer, desculpe, Sasuke...

Mas ela não disse mais nada, só sentiu-se ser prensada contra um muro, bem em cima de um símbolo Uchiha. Uma das pernas de Sasuke separou as suas e as mãos do marido enfiaram-se por baixo de seu vestido. A boca dele tomou a sua cheia de luxúria. Ainda se assustava, ás vezes, com a brutalidade repentina que Sasuke demonstrava nos lugares mais inusitados, mas precisava admitir que essas atitudes eram as mais excitantes. Sentir as mãos grandes dele querendo entrar na sua roupa íntima e sentindo-se corresponder ao puxar os cabelos levemente mais compridos de sua nuca e levando uma das pernas entrelaçando a uma das dele.

- Não é amor fraterno o tipo de amor que eu sinto por você – rouca, ofegante, maliciosa eram os adjetivos para definir a voz grossa do marido contra sua orelha antes de mordiscá-la, beijá-la, sugar-lhe o lóbulo – Não é nenhum amor possível de definir.

Hinata sorriu ternamente para ele, mesmo que não a pudesse ver, e beijou repetidas vezes o pescoço dele antes de tomar o rosto entre as mãos e exigir sua boca contra a dela. Sentia-se úmida na intimidade com as carícias que Sasuke não parara, mas a vergonha que sentiria se fossem pegos por ali daquele jeito, mesmo que fosse uma das ruelas escuras e pouco habitadas do Clã, falava mais alto. E parece ter atingido Sasuke, também, que se separou com dificuldade da esposa. Sasuke virou-se de costas e agachou-se deixando Hinata fitando sua nuca sem entender.

- O que está fazendo, Sasuke?

- Suba – ele foi categórico e ela obedeceu. Ele começou a andar entrando na rua principal e bem iluminada com luminárias de papel com o leque pintado nelas. Algumas pessoas que ainda estavam fora de casa, tomando chá ou conversando, olhavam para o casal Uchiha.

- Porque está fazendo isso? – ela perguntou, sussurrando-lhe na orelha, causando-lhe arrepios. Hinata sabia, e deveras gostava de brincar, com os pontos sensíveis do marido. A nuca, a orelha e a área perto do umbigo.

- Sempre quis te levar assim – ele admitiu e, com um pigarro, completou – É bom te ter tão inocentemente perto.

A sentença fez Hinata corar e enfiar o rosto no ombro dele, apertando um pouco seus braços em volta do pescoço de Sasuke. Ele tinha um sorriso de canto nada inocente.

- O nii-san costumava me levar assim – Hinata disse sem pensar e apertou os lábios tardiamente tentando segurar suas palavras de chegarem aos ouvidos de Sasuke – Há... – tentou remediar – Muito, muito tempo atrás.

O moreno apenas apertou suas coxas mais firmemente e não disse nenhuma palavra até chegarem a casa. Hinata foi colocada no chão e abriu a porta parando um momento para tirar as sandálias na entrada, assim como Sasuke.

- Vamos fazer umas coisas agora, Hinata – Sasuke começou enquanto passava seus braços por trás de Hinata e a guiava para o quarto. Ela se arrepiou. Tanto com o que ele disse, quanto com a menção do seu nome e as partes que Sasuke tocou que ficaram queimando. A umidade voltou de forma intensa para o meio de suas pernas – Que o _nii-san_ nunca fez nem fará.

- Sa-sasuke... – ela gaguejou temerosa, mas a excitação com o perigo na voz dele só era mais intensa.

* * *

Trabalhar por cinco dias úteis, descansar dois. Esse era a estipulação do horário de Uchiha Sasuke. Já tinha tirado um de seus dias de folga na quarta e o outro era aquele, no sábado. Iria trabalhar no domingo, para então voltar a sua rotina de trabalhar pelos dias úteis e ter as folgas nos fins de semana. Acordou naquela manhã com o sol entrando pela janela, como sempre, mas manteve os olhos fechados até sentir um movimento do seu lado, um movimento de fuga. Esticou os braços com pressa e, ainda de olhos fechados, capturou a esposa com o lençol trazendo-a para si com um grito abafado.

- Sasuke!

Sasuke como um grito, Sasuke como um sussurro, Sasuke como um gemido. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Desde que fosse Hinata quem o dissesse, adorava ter seu nome repetido. Em outros tempos aquilo fora motivo de ódio. Sasuke-kun pra um lado, Sasuke-kun para o outro. Mas ali, com Hinata, ele era só o Sasuke, o marido dela, o homem que a fizera dele. E Hinata era a mulher que o aceitara, que o entendera, que o esperara, que o deixara possuí-la. Não podia dizer que o que sentia por ela era _apenas_ desejo, _apenas_ carinho, _apenas _amor. Era tudo isso junto misturado com uma estipulação de tempo incontável como a eternidade. E o que mais amava era poder ter aquelas divagações livremente, porque ela era dele e só dele.

- Eu preciso levantar, Sasuke – ela sorriu de leve, mas ele pareceu não escutar quando engatinhou na cama e colocou-se sobre ela – Vou ajudar Hanabi a... AH! – ela gemeu alto. O marido tinha instigado seu ponto sensível, o rosto entre suas pernas e ela teve que segurar na cama com força para continuar com a sanidade no lugar.

- Ajudar Hanabi com o quê, Hinata? – ele perguntou e levantou o rosto pra ela com um sorriso inocente nos lábios finos. Ela sabia o que ele estava fazendo, brincando com ela daquele jeito desleal. Assim que ela abrisse a boca para proferir qualquer coisa ele faria de novo.

- Co-com... – tentou e ele manteve os olhos negros semi-cerrados encarando os seus olhos leitosos – Os preparativos da festa de noivado de... Ah! Sa-sasuke... – ele a encarou de novo. Incrível como ele podia se fazer de inocente com aqueles olhos brilhantes – Pare, por favor.

- Por quê? – ele quase fez um bico – Está ruim?

- Não, mas eu preciso ajudar na festa de noivado de Neji... – ele fizera de novo, mas dessa vez ela não conseguira reproduzir som. Fechara os olhos com força e apertou os lábios, ofegando.

- Tudo bem, se você precisa tanto ir – ele sorria descaradamente um de seus sorrisos de canto quando se sentou na cama, o lençol descobrindo-o por completo. A morena sentou-se também, mas trouxe o lençol consigo para cobrir o corpo – Terminamos isso depois – e levantou-se indo para o banheiro.

Céus, ela tinha se casado com um maníaco!

Riu da própria piada e jogou-se na cama, de costas. Esperou um pouco as sensações quentes e prazerosas deixarem o seu corpo e levantou-se procurando por algumas roupas e sua toalha. Passou pelo banheiro ocupado por Sasuke, mas com a porta entreaberta. Ficou tentada a entrar, mas já dormira demais e tinha que ir encontrar Hanabi. E ainda precisava fazer o café da manhã. Entrou na casa de banho no espaço anterior as fontes termais.

* * *

Não importava, naquele dia, nem que precisasse colocá-la nas costas como um bom saco de batatas, Naruto tiraria Sakura daquele hospital para aproveitar a festa de noivado de Neji. Já estava perfeitamente vestido com roupas normais e sua capa de Hokage, item indispensável. Entrou no Hospital da Vila da Folha cumprimentando várias pessoas e sendo cumprimentado, sempre sorrindo, mas determinado do mesmo modo. Andou pelos corredores conhecidos e parou em frente à porta da rósea. Respirou fundo e girou a maçaneta, sem se importar em bater, pois se ela soubesse que era ele, talvez não o deixasse entrar.

Mas a sala estava vazia.

Naruto ergueu as sobrancelhas, espantado. Era a primeira vez que via a sala de Sakura vazia. Não havia nenhum pertence pessoal da rósea por ali, o que indicava que ela não estava nas imediações do hospital. Aproximou-se da mesa esperando encontrar algum bilhete ou qualquer coisa que indicasse um lugar que a amiga poderia estar, mas não havia nada, apenas um documento com o nome Uchiha em cima.

- Uchiha? – Naruto sabia que era antiético e que não devia olhar, mas podia ser algo realmente ruim relacionado ao melhor amigo. Preocupava-se com ele em demasia para deixar aquele tipo de coisa passar apenas para zelar a moral e a ética. Pegou a folha entre as mãos lendo com atenção, mas entendendo muito poucas coisas. Entendendo o suficiente – Sasuke está grávido, dattebayo? – passou os olhos pelo cabeçalho da folha novamente.

UCHIHA, Hinata.

- Hinata-chan tá grávida?!

* * *

- Hei, Sakura-chan! – Naruto correu até ela, estava de saída, já arrumada, seguindo para o noivado de Neji quando o ouviu chamando. Estava há tanto tempo apenas trabalhando e trabalhando no silêncio do hospital que morria de saudades dos gritos de Naruto. Sorriu esperando-o se aproximar – Até que enfim te encontrei, dattebayo!

- Oi, Naruto – ela respondeu andando, ele a acompanhava, as mãos costumeiramente atrás da cabeça – Estava me procurando por quê?

- Pra irmos juntos a festa. Eu fui até o seu consultório, mas não te encontrei, daí eu perguntei na recepção e a moça lá disse que você já tinha ido pra casa – ele sorriu e pareceu se lembrar de algo – Nee, nee, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan está grávida!

- Sim, eu sei... – a rósea hesitou e encarou o par de safiras de Naruto com seriedade – Como _você_ sabe disso, Naruto?

- Eu vi naquele exame na sua mesa.

- Você o quê?! – ela gritou – Você não pode fazer isso, Naruto!

- Claro que eu posso, eu sou Hokage! – ele sorriu de orelha a orelha – E se você tivesse deixado um bilhete em cima da mesa ou algo assim? Eu fui procurar por isso, dattebayo – a Haruno o olhava incrédula e transbordando de raiva. Tudo bem, Naruto sabia, podia não ser algo tão ruim quanto sua consciência teimava em dizer. Porém seu sexto sentido para as trapalhadas do Rokudaime estava apitando com todas as forças – Daí eu já dei os parabéns ao teme, esbarrei nele por acaso indo para a festa quando vinha pra cá encontrar você.

- Na-naruto... – ela parou bruscamente e, em choque, suas mãos muito trêmulas encontraram os cabelos – Você não sabe o que fez!

* * *

Grávida. Grávida. Grávida. Sua Hinata estava grávida. Estava esperando um filho dele e não lhe dissera. Fora _Naruto_ quem lhe dissera, fora Naruto quem vira sua expressão atônita, fora Naruto quem lhe deu os parabéns em primeiro lugar, mas naquela última divagação não esperava nada diferente. Mas Hinata devia saber, Naruto lhe contara sobre o exame na mesa de Sakura. A hipótese de que o sangue dela fora parar no laboratório diretamente na parte reservada para gestação por acidente fora descartada há muito tempo de sua mente.

Suas pernas se mexiam automaticamente, sua mente estava longe. Estava em uma Hinata sorrindo-lhe com uma barriga crescida e redonda, estava em uma garotinha brincando com uma boneca, estava em um rapaz atirando kunais com o Sharingan brilhando em vermelho em seus olhos. Estava em divagações tão profundas quanto à gravidez que a omissão da esposa ficava em segundo plano. Até encontrá-la, pelo menos. Entrou sem cumprimentar ninguém no Clã Hyuuga enfeitado, era estranho ver tantas pessoas com roupas normais, sem bandanas, sem bandagens, sem coletes, sem nenhum traço ninja.

Buscava Hinata com os olhos e encontrava todo mundo, menos ela. A ex-Hyuuga não era alguém que passava despercebida por Sasuke desde que a notara pela primeira vez, mas naquele dia, entre tantos Hyuugas, Hinata parecia estranhamente escorregadia de seus olhos e já cogitava ativar sua linhagem sanguínea para procurá-la com mais eficácia quando seu nome foi chamado por uma voz familiar e um tantinho aflita:

- Sasuke-kun! – Sakura vinha ao seu encontro, seguida de Naruto – Sasuke-kun, não fique bravo com Hinata, ela teve um bom motivo para esconder isso de você.

- Um bom motivo? – ele sibilou parecendo-se muito com uma serpente – E qual foi?

- Ela não tinha certeza, não queria te dar falsas esperanças.

- É, teme, ela só pensou em você ao fazer isso – Naruto pousou uma das mãos no ombro do amigo – Você não tem que pensar nisso – o Hokage o chacoalhou um pouquinho e aproximou-se, sorrindo – Tem que pensar que você vai ter _um filho_, cara.

Um filho.

Sasuke sentiu-se entorpecido com aquela palavra. Filho, seu filho. E sorriu de canto. Naruto e Sakura o guiaram para dentro do Clã, mas ele continuou andando sem cumprimentar ninguém. Nunca fora muito social, as pessoas já tinham ciência disso. Entraram no dojo enfeitado onde estavam dispostas inúmeras almofadas em círculos paras os convidados se ajeitarem. Não havia muitas pessoas, apenas uma predominância de Hyuugas e os poucos amigos de Neji. Quando Sasuke se sentou ladeado por Naruto, Sakura ao lado dele, e um lugar vago a sua esquerda, avisto-a.

Hinata entrou no dojo usando um de seus vestidos de verão que caia até os joelhos, uma sandália baixa e os cabelos presos para cima. Nenhum acessório, nenhum adorno e nenhuma maquiagem. Sorriu ao ver o marido e corou perante seu olhar vidrado quando se aproximou. Cumprimentou Naruto e Sakura e mais Kiba, Shino, Temari e Shikamaru que vieram se sentar com eles. Os olhos ônix ainda a fitavam. Sasuke não sabia, mas a esposa parecia-lhe tão fascinante de se olhar quanto no primeiro dia em que se descobrira apaixonado por ela. E então não se importava mais que ela tivesse lhe escondido a gravidez, entendia o motivo. Desviou os olhos, ela estava em uma conversa com Kiba, sorriu e voltou-se para ela enquanto o salão começava a ficar em silêncio.

- Hinata-chan – chamou Kiba interrompendo o diálogo – É normal o Sasuke ficar com essa cara de maníaco?

A mulher não entendeu e virou-se para observar o marido. Ele a olhava e sorria. Não um sorriso de canto que tanto gostava e nem o seu típico sorriso de olhar fechados e os lábios riscados em uma linha fina. Era maior que esse, exibindo os dentes alvos, mas menor que o sorriso de Naruto. E sentiu vontade de sorrir também.

E foi sorrindo que perguntou:

- O que foi, Sasuke? – a voz dela saiu num sussurro, os burburinhos na sala já haviam parado.

- Você está grávida – a voz dele, porém, tinha o volume normal e pareceu ainda mais alta no salão silencioso. Todos encararam o casal Uchiha – Vamos ter um filho.

- C-como você...? – ela arregalou os olhos, mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase ele fez algo que adorava fazer, interrompendo as frases dela.

A beijou.

- Hei, Kiba – Naruto chamou, alegremente – A gente vai ser titio, dattebayo!

* * *

**Olá!  
Sim, eu estou escrevendo uma fic nova e, sim, eu deveria estar escrevendo os capítulos novos das minhas outras fics, mas quando uma ideia vem, eu não consigo segurar. Mas, eu juro, essa fic só vai ter 10 capítulos, bem curtinha, sobre o cotidiano da Família Uchiha, mas eu espero que gostem. E não se empolguem, nem todos os capítulos serão longos como esse. Assim que possível tem atualização das outras fics, ok? Agradeço a compreensão e agradeço se alguém ler desde já.**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
Beijos, Tilim! :)**


	2. Passo 2 São Apenas Nove Meses

**MANUAL DE INSTRUÇÕES**

**-**

"Gravidez é uma coisa maravilhosa. Eu acompanhei, dia após dia, Hinata se tornar ainda mais linda, radiante e inconstante. Com aquele ser que estava crescendo em sua barriga, também cresceram os acessos de choro, a sensibilidade excessiva e alguns traços sádicos e traumatizantes que, eu acredito, ela tenha meio que adquirido de mim. E um pouco da hiper-atividade de Naruto, assim eu não sou o único culpado. Nesse tempo eu tive várias explosões de emoções. Senti alegria, medo, ciúmes, amor.

Uchiha Hinata – é delicioso pronunciar isso – sempre foi calma, desde quando éramos crianças. Ela era tranquila, quieta, introvertida. Foi por esses motivos que eu me apaixonei por ela? Talvez. Não é algo que se possa definir. O que eu posso _garantir_ é que esses traços mudaram drasticamente durante os nove meses em que ela guardou nosso filho no útero. O que não mudou foram meus sentimentos por ela.".

* * *

_Eu perdi uma guerra_

_Eu perdi uma briga_

_Eu matei um homem_

_Desperdicei uma vida_

_Abra meus olhos, me deixe te ver_

_E sopre esta escuridão ofuscante pra fora_

_Abra meus olhos, me deixe te achar  
Me dê um sinal_

"Open My Eyes" – The Rasmus

* * *

**Passo2 – São Apenas Nove Meses**

- Parabéns, capitão Uchiha!

- Vai ser papai, capitão?

- Boa sorte com o futuro filho, Uchiha-san.

- Você fez um bom trabalho, hein, Sasuke-san?

Essas eram as frases que Sasuke ouvia nos últimos tempos. Desde aquele dia na festa de noivado de Neji, aquele dia em que descobrira que sua esposa estava esperando um filho dele e que ele fizera o favor de anunciar para todo o salão silencioso e depois beijá-la. Hiashi nunca ficava exatamente feliz quando Sasuke demonstrava que ele realmente era o marido de Hinata em público, imagine o choque do patriarca Hyuuga ao simplesmente saber que seria avô.

Nos dias que se seguiram a notícia se espalhou pela Vila Oculta da Folha. Não, dizer "nos dias" é um pouco de exagero, mas nas _horas_ que se seguiram toda a Vila já sabia que o Clã Uchiha estava, finalmente, crescendo. Quando saia na rua era cumprimentado; as pessoas no seu trabalho, seus subordinados, vinham lhe entregar presentes para o bebê e doces para Hinata.

E quando ele e a esposa andavam juntos pelas ruas, apenas para passear ou visitar alguém ou jantar fora? As pessoas os olhavam, apontavam, sorriam, cochichavam, parabenizavam. Era como se tivessem começado a namorar novamente, depois de Sasuke voltar e se redimir. A diferença gritante, porém, era que naquela época as pessoas não tinham ficado exatamente felizes com a notícia de Sasuke e Hinata juntos. A pura e inocente herdeira do Clã Hyuuga e o vingador sanguinário do extinto Clã Uchiha. Ele iria machucá-la, ele não iria continuar com ela por muito tempo, eles não combinavam. Ela era muito ingênua, ela não saberia satisfazê-lo e fazê-lo feliz, eles não combinavam.

Incrível como a opinião daquelas pessoas era volúvel. Todas lhes sorriam, desejavam felicidades com o bebê, saúde e sucesso para o novo membro da família e quando a barriga de Hinata começou a apontar, dezenas e dezenas de pessoas aproximavam-se e tocavam-lhe o ventre.

- Parece que vai ser menina, Hinata-san – dizia a velha feirante – Uma menininha de olhos perolados dos Hyuuga e de rosto sério, como o pai.

- Não, não, veja como está pontuda, será um menino forte e robusto, com certeza – dizia a dona da padaria junto da feirante – Um pequeno Sasuke-san!

- Não digam asneiras, vocês duas! – o velho da loja de armas saiu de trás do seu balcão se aproximando deles – Um casal de gêmeos, é o que digo, um casal. Dois Uchiha!

- G-gêmeos? – Hinata arregalou os olhos com a possibilidade e levou uma das mãos a boca e outra a boca. A sacola plástica que segurava escorregou e ficou presa entre o pulso e o cotovelo – Com licença, p-preciso ir.

- Gêmeos? Loucura! – continuaram discutindo os três, sem se darem conta da saída da morena que caminhava apressada em direção ao Clã Uchiha.

- Porque loucura? Hiashi e Hizashi Hyuuga não são gêmeos, por acaso? – retrucou o velho.

- A barriga dela está muito pequena e pontuda, é um menino e um menino só!

Depois disso Hinata virou a esquina e as palavras se tornaram afastadas e confusas para que ela conseguisse entender quais as outras suposições que os três comerciantes estavam fazendo a respeito do ser – ou seres – que estavam crescendo em seu ventre. Continuou andando apertando a alça plástica da sacola com força, tensa. E se fossem gêmeos? As considerações do homem da loja de armas estavam corretas, sua avó tivera gêmeos, porque ela também não poderia ter? Ainda estava meio espantada com a notícia de que teria um filho, agora estava cogitando que poderiam ser _dois_!

- Logo teremos um menininho correndo por aqui, não é, Hinata-san? – riu-se uma vizinha da mansão principal que varria a frente de sua casa quando ela passou. A moça sorriu-lhe tentando ser amável como sempre, mas a questão de quantos filhos poderia haver em seu interior não ia embora – Ou quem sabe uma garotinha?

Caminhou mais rápido, quase correu para chegar a casa. Desde o mês passado, quando completara três meses de gravidez, não participava mais de missões e somente ficar em casa, cuidar das coisas e ocasionalmente sair para fazer visitas ou outras trivialidades estavam enchendo a cabeça de Hinata com ar de monotonia e ladainhas. Ela passava a maior parte do tempo fazendo caminhadas leves, conversando com as vizinhas, fazendo exames de rotina e visitando o Clã Hyuuga quando não estava com Sasuke que normalmente ficava a tarde toda trabalhando. Ela precisava urgentemente arranjar alguma coisa para fazer para ocupar sua mente com assuntos menos banais e alienados. Se ao menos Sasuke a deixasse fazer um treino leve, mas nem isso ele permitia.

Abriu a porta de correr da frente, passou por ela, bateu e se tacou de encontro a ela, ofegando. Uma mão no peito e a outra sobre a barriga, um pequeno hábito de gravidez que adquirira. Havia deixado a sacola com salmão escorregar de sua mão e cair no chão.

- Hinata-nee-chan? – a voz de Hanabi vindo de dentro de casa pegou a morena de surpresa. Ela abriu os olhos perolados para encarar olhos tão perolados quanto os seus e mais dois pares meio difusos atrás dela – Nee-chan!

A Uchiha escorregou suas costas até o chão ainda apoiada na porta da frente e a face preocupada de Hanabi aproximou-se dela. Os outros dois pares de olhos vieram logo atrás, tão preocupados quanto à herdeira Hyuuga menor. Sentiu-se içada por um par de braços, mas não conseguiu saber de quem eram. Todos os seus sentidos pareciam ter sido desabilitados por um veneno desconhecido. Ouvia a conversa entre os três pares de olhos enquanto seguiam pelos corredores até o seu quarto de casal. Ela os ouviu dizendo sobre chamar Sakura, porque ela podia estar doente, poderia estar perdendo o bebê. Queria dizer que não, que era somente as coisas rodando em sua cabeça, que se sentia bem, mas nenhuma palavra saia de sua boca. Estava somente atônita e sentindo-se mole com a informação nova da quantidade de serezinhos que podiam estar crescendo na barriga dela.

- Sasuke... – disse, depois de um tempo, se obrigando a dizer alguma coisa antes que eles mobilizassem a Vila toda, incluindo Naruto para fazer alguma coisa, já que Sasuke tinha o privilégio de ser o melhor amigo do ninja mais poderoso do lugar, somente porque ela estava fazendo considerações em sua cabeça que a deixaram meio sem reação.

- Hinata – ele respondeu com a voz baixa, preocupada, mas querendo-lhe lhe passar toda a segurança de sempre. Ele colocou-se ao lado dela que estava encostada nos travesseiros de sua cama.

- Tem problema se... - ela começou, abrindo os olhos e colocando o par ônix em foco – Se forem dois?

- Do que você está falando, Hinata? – perguntou Sasuke deixando a preocupação um pouco de lado quando a morena abriu os olhos recuperando-se, colocando suas feições novamente no lugar, com seu ar sereno e calmo de sempre.

- Quero dizer, dois... – ela olhou para baixo brevemente antes de ver, aos pés da sua cama, a irmã e o primo – Hanabi, Neji-nii-san!

- Nee-chan, você nos deu um belo susto! – gritou Hanabi - O que aconteceu?

- Eu... – Hinata lembrou-se das palavras do vendedor de armas – Gêmeos, otou-san e Hizashi-oji-san são gêmeos, não são?

- Ela está delirando, vou buscar Sakura – Neji se virou, mas Hinata o parou com uma negativa sonora, depois sorriu e acariciou a barriga antes de olhar para Sasuke de novo, com as sobrancelhas negras meio franzidas e meio arqueadas sem entender a esposa e sua incoerência momentânea que ela não costumava ter.

- Eu estava na feira e me disseram que, talvez, nosso bebê pode não ser "nosso bebê", mas "nossos bebês" – ela sorriu radiante.

Todos os presentes pararam tão atônitos quanto Hinata ficara – parada, escorada a porta de entrada. Nenhum deles, aparentemente, tinha pensamento naquela possibilidade também.

- Dois... – Sasuke balbuciou abrindo e fechando os lábios várias vezes. Hinata sorriu largamente com a reação boba dele – Você... Tem certeza?

- Não, mas pode acontecer – ela disse meio rindo, meio corada, sentada na cama com a mão sobre a barriga – Como com meu pai e meu tio.

- Eu vou ser tia de dois? – Hanabi se pronunciou – Isso é ótimo! Espere só até contarmos pro otou-san, não é, Neji-kun?

- Não – Hinata disse ficando momentaneamente séria – Não faça nada ainda, Hanabi, até termos certeza.

A kunoichi mais velha colocou os pés para fora da cama e Sasuke lhe ofereceu as mãos para levantar a qual Hinata aceitou. Aproximo-se da irmã e lhe de um beijo no topo da cabeça antes de olhar dela para Neji repetidas vezes.

- Bem, o que vieram fazer aqui? – ela perguntou gentilmente – Sasuke lhes ofereceu chá, imagino – Hinata passou os braços entorno de sua irmãzinha enquanto saia do quarto de casal, a pequena tinha uma de suas mãos sobre a barriga redonda da mais velha.

Claro que ela sabia que o seu Uchiha não tinha oferecido chá algum, ele nunca faria qualquer coisa que fizesse Neji ficar mais tempo no ambiente deles do que o necessário para falar ou fazer o que quer que o tenha trazido até ali. Chá, biscoitos, uma boa conversa não eram coisas que Sasuke usualmente oferecia. Olhares gelados, monossílabos e todos os seus trejeitos que oferecia a pessoas mais distantes de seu convívio, ou seja, quaisquer outros que não fossem Hinata, Naruto, Sakura e Kakashi, eram coisas melhores para oferecer a Neji, na opinião dele.

- Ah, você sabe, nee-chan, Neji-kun também veio, então... – começou Hanabi meio encabulada de dedurar o marido dela.

- Sim, eu vou preparar um pouco – ela disse abrindo a porta da sala de estar – Sentem-se, eu volto logo.

A irmã entrou na sala e ela deu um sorriso gentil para o primo quando ele passou por ela, um sorriso contendo um pedido de desculpas por Sasuke. Neji entendia, o Uchiha gostava de deixar muito bem claro que Hinata era dele e que o Hyuuga não era bem vindo. Quando Sasuke ficou parado no corredor e não fez menção alguma de entrar na sala, Hinata suspirou e seguiu para a cozinha com ele em seus calcanhares.

- Você está aqui porque está preocupado comigo e não tem nada a ver com Neji-nii-san, certo? – Hinata colocou água na chaleira e depositou-a sobre a boca acessa do fogão.

O shinobi colocou-se de costas para a pia, recostado nela, os braços cruzados enquanto Hinata colocava as xícaras em uma bandeja e ervas no bule de chá. Quando ela o encarou Sasuke virou o rosto para o outro lado ficando de perfil para ela, a luz da janela incidindo em seu rosto pálido, na camiseta preta e na veia salientada de seu pescoço e cresceu nela uma súbita vontade de morder-lhe aquela veia e tacá-lo no chão da cozinha.

Desviou os olhos dele quando aquelas imagens deles no chão da cozinha encheram sua cabeça e ela corou, mesmo ele sendo seu marido e eles já tendo feito aquilo no chão da cozinha, normalmente era Sasuke quem tomava a iniciativa.

"O que eu estou pensando?" ela se perguntou.

- Tente ser mais educado quando ele vem aqui, Sasuke – ela disse, suavemente – Oferecer chá, por exemplo.

- Não.

- Por favor – ela tocou seu queixo e, mesmo que ele não quisesse, pois sabia que iria ceder se a olhasse, virou o rosto – Por mim.

Ele cerrou os olhos negros quando ela deslizou a ponta dos dedos por seu rosto para depois descer para o pescoço e fazer um leve carinho em seu peito antes de se afastar para retirar do fogo a chaleira que apitava e soltava vapor. Sasuke se desencostou da pia e descruzou os braços. Ele meio que amava e detestava aquela habilidade desonesta dela. Poder conhecer-lhe tão profundamente com praticamente nenhum gesto, palavra ou olhar poderia ser considerado uma técnica ninja perigosa, caso Hinata fosse uma inimiga. E ele tinha certeza que se deixaria matar, se ela fosse mesmo uma inimiga num campo de batalha e pedisse daquele jeito.

Dirigiu-se a porta e, antes de sair, disse:

- Espero não me arrepender disso – ela sorriu-lhe – Só por você.

* * *

- Claro que sim! – exclamou Hinata abrindo um largo sorriso com o pedido de Neji.

"Não, não, não!" exclamava Sasuke. Em sua cabeça, é claro.

- Seria uma grande honra sermos seus padrinhos, Neji-nii-san – continuou a morena sentada ao lado do marido do lado oposto da mesa baixa em que estavam Neji e Hanabi.

- Obrigado – ele respondeu, rapidamente – Eu não poderia pensar em ninguém melhor que você, Hinata-sama.

Sasuke apertou os punhos por baixo da mesa para que ninguém visse. Em sua face perdurava inabalável expressão indecifrável de rocha e seriedade. Claro que ele poderia pensar em alguém melhor do que ela, ele poderia pensar em pelo menos um milhão de pessoas melhores que ela. O que Neji verdadeiramente queria, na cena que se articulava no interior da mente enegrecida pelo ciúme de Sasuke, era deixar a sua esposa o mais perto dele que conseguisse, já que não pudera fazê-la escolhe-lo.

E não era que o cretino estava conseguindo? Hinata não deveria ser tão boa, não deveria se sentir feliz tão facilmente pelas pessoas, não deveria aceitar aquele pedido. Mas se ela não fizesse aquelas coisas todas não seria ela.

Quando ela disse a aceitação, não olhou para Sasuke. E nem o faria por todo o resto da visita de seus parentes. Ela não queria ver o olhar de ódio dele. Não para ela, é claro, mas para o que a Uchiha o faria passar. Fingir-se de feliz e satisfeito no casamento de Neji até que Sasuke poderia fazer, já que ele se casaria com outra que não ela. Mas isso a ser _padrinho_ dele? Não era pedir um pouco demais de sua paciência, benevolência e autocontrole, não?

- Não – foi o que o moreno disse assim que Hinata fechou a porta ao se despedir de Neji e Hanabi. O moreno estava no corredor, escorado ao batente da porta da cozinha, os braços cruzados no peito.

- Por favor, Sasuke – ela se aproximou – Eu sei que você não gosta muito dele, mas...

- Não.

Hinata suspirou e encarou o chão. De certa forma, entendia Sasuke. Ele era seu marido e, apesar de nunca ter percebido nenhum sentimento diferente da parte de Neji, o primo fora o seu melhor amigo por grande parte da vida. Fora Neji quem ficara quando Sasuke partiu; fora a Neji quem ela tinha perdoado por tentar matá-la estando equivocado. No início, Hinata era uma das poucas garotas da Vila que não estava suspirando, dizendo-se apaixonada e correndo atrás dele por todo lugar. Havia alguns pontos negativos em relação à Sasuke e alguns positivos em relação à Neji que faziam o Uchiha se sentir péssimo e não bom o bastante para ela.

E unindo-se a isso o fato de que Sasuke tinha o dom natural de se mostrar absurdamente ciumento com algumas coisas. A mais intensa delas sendo Hinata.

- Já conversamos sobre isso – ela tentou olhando-o nos olhos.

- Você nunca conversou com _ele_ sobre isso – agulhou Sasuke. Ele colocou as mãos em volta dos ombros pequenos dela – Hinata – ele chamou com intensidade e ela o olhou. Assustou-se com a sinestesia que via nos olhos de Sasuke e se sentiu confortável do mesmo modo – Mesmo com esse casamento, eu consigo ver o que Neji quer. Ele quer _você_, mas você não é algo da qual eu estou disposto a abrir mão.

- Eu não quero ver ninguém infeliz – ela disse isso num tom sereno. Em outro tempo, se ela não estivesse grávida e os hormônios não estivessem circulando de forma desordenada por seu corpo, já estaria chorando.

Uchiha Sasuke não respondeu nada.

- Eu estou sendo egoísta – ele sussurrou para si.

- Não, você está certo – a morena sorriu e o abraçou – Eu confio em você e prometo que, se fizer isso por mim, eu falo com Neji-nii-san. Não quero deixar você mal e também não quero abdicar meu carinho por ele - Hinata soltou Sasuke e lhe devolveu um sorriso radiante – E também desejo que a esposa do nii-san seja plenamente feliz.

O Uchiha puxou a esposa para si e colocou seus lábios sobre os dela várias vezes dando-lhe pequenos beijos. Ela sorriu, porque ele se afastava no exato momento em que ela ia retribuir.

- Então... – ele falou – Quando será o casamento?

* * *

Maçãs.

Foi o primeiro pensamento que teve quando acordou naquela manhã. Sasuke já tinha ido trabalhar e devia ter ido sem comer nada. Ela detestava deixá-lo sair de casa de manhã sem tomar o café, mas com a gravidez ela sentia cada vez mais sono e acordava tarde. Sasuke não iria acordá-la de modo nenhum, mesmo que ela tivesse dito para ele fazê-lo. Precisava comprar um despertador para aprumar o seu relógio biológico desregulado.

Sentou-se no colchão e se espreguiçou. O sol estava alto, mas ainda não deveria ser nem perto da hora do almoço. Colocou os pés pra fora e acariciou a barriga com ternura.

Maçãs. A palavra ficou martelando um pouquinho em sua cabeça até o gosto da fruta vermelha lhe inundar a boca em nostalgia e perceber, do nada, que estava com desejo. E que, infelizmente, não havia nenhuma maçã em casa.

- Talvez passe se eu me concentrar em outra coisa – Hinata tentou se convencer daquilo. Até aquele ponto de sua gravidez ela não tivera muitos problemas na questão dos desejos. Não quisera comer nada muito estranho que obrigasse Sasuke a ir até o País da Água buscar pra ela ou coisa parecida.

Até aquele ponto estava sendo uma gravidez completamente normal e tranqüila.

Até aquele ponto.

Pegou suas coisas e dirigiu-se a casa de banho das fontes termais no fundo da mansão Uchiha e entrou nas águas mornas. Depois de um tempo relaxando, Hinata se sentou numa das pedras para espalhar óleos naturais pelo corpo para evitar as estrias da gravidez, algo que Sakura recomendara a ela. E Temari também. No ano passado Temari tivera o primeiro filho do preguiçoso Nara Shikamaru.

Terminou o banho sentindo-se faminta, mas relaxada, e foi até a cozinha amarrando os cabelos em um coque desleixado. Chegou à cozinha e tencionou preparar alguma coisa quando viu um bilhete com a letra fina de Sasuke dizendo que não voltaria pra casa para o almoço. Hinata suspirou, aquele irresponsável. Além de não tomar o café da manhã ainda teria um péssimo almoço.

- Ele pode ficar doente! – ela exclamou raivosa. Em outro momento Hinata apenas diria a Sasuke, quando ele chegasse, que ficar sem comer iria prejudicá-lo, mas grávida, com os hormônios dominando, ela via em sua cabeça aquele ato como o pior dos insultos e um ótimo motivo para uma briga para fazê-lo entender.

Abriu a geladeira, mas nada que encontrou nela despertou o seu interesse. Não queria comer nada daquilo que tinha em casa. Só queria uma coisa: maçãs. Acariciou a barriga e decidiu ir procurar por maçãs. Mesmo que fosse começo de outono e ela acreditasse sinceramente que não haveria maçãs em canto algum da Vila, ela precisava tentar. Não queria ficar passando fome nem arriscar que o seu lindo bebê – ou bebês, como estava gostando de pensar ultimamente – nascesse com cara de maçã. Não que achasse que maçãs eram particularmente feias, mas seria muito melhor que o bebê – ou bebês – nascesse com a cara do pai.

Saiu da mansão principal e não viu a vizinha na frente de casa, varrendo como todos os dias, para poder pedir a ela para avisar Sasuke onde estava indo. Não acreditava que ele fosse voltar cedo naquele dia, já que nem viria almoçar em casa, mas por alguma eventualidade ele ficaria preocupado caso ela não estivesse em casa quando chegasse. Tentou chamá-la por alguns minutos, mas ninguém veio lhe atender e o desejo por maçãs apenas aumentou. Queria tanto comer uma delas, pelo menos. Uma bem vermelha por fora e branquinha por dentro, macia e doce.

Deu as costas à mansão e começou a andar pelo caminho para fora do Clã Uchiha admirando os leques pintados nas cortinas das lojinhas e pelos muros e casas e enfeites de papel e sinos por todo o lado. Adorava aquele Clã tanto quanto adorava o seu Clã de nascimento. Não encontrou ninguém para quem pudesse avisar onde estava indo e não preocupar o marido, então deixou pra lá. A fome estava aumentando e ela não queria deixar o bebê – ou bebês – incomodado. Poderia somente ir, encontrar algumas maçãs, e voltar para casa rapidamente, Sasuke nem estaria em casa ainda para perceber.

* * *

Já era quase noite, o sol se pusera há poucos minutos e a noite vinha seguindo-o trazendo a lua e muitas estrelas. Uchiha Sasuke estava cansado e repleto de arranhões de kunais e agulhas, o chakra esgotado.

Um sapo de Naruto chegara a sua casa na madrugada com uma mensagem urgente do Hokage. Haveria uma interceptação de fugitivos da Vila Oculta da Pedra que eles ficaram encarregados de capturar. O próprio Naruto iria naquela missão, eram ninjas perigosos e fortes, todos eles com seus rostos impressos nas páginas dos Bingo Books do mundo ninja e em vários cartazes de caçadores de recompensas. Se Naruto ia, Sasuke também tinha que ir. Com os dois numa equipe não havia ninja que conseguisse ficar em pé no fim da batalha.

- Hei, Sasuke, vem comer com a gente? – chamou Chouji que era outro que compusera o time de interceptação – Comemorar a missão bem sucedida.

- Não, vou pra casa.

- É, Chouji, será que você esqueceu? – perguntou Naruto com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, as mãos atrás da cabeça – Agora o teme é um marido e futuro pai, não pode mais sair por aí com a gente sempre que quiser, dattebayo.

O moreno não respondeu.

- Sasuke-kun – chamou Sakura que era a ninja médica escalada para a missão – Eu preciso que Hinata-chan vá ao meu consultório amanhã, ela precisa fazer o ultra-som.

Sasuke a olhou curioso, as mãos nos bolsos e um corte na bochecha de onde descia um filete de sangue seco. Hinata não lhe dissera nada sobre nenhum exame, especialmente um ultra-som.

- Pra quê?

- Ora, pra sabermos quantos são afinal – ela sorriu.

O Uchiha sentiu seu peito inflar de um orgulho que vinha contendo. Seria ótimo ter um filho e seria ainda melhor se fossem dois. Dois Uchiha logo de primeira. Continuou olhando para frente e pensando nisso enquanto passavam pela rua principal da Vila. Naruto e Chouji discutiam alguma coisa que ele não prestava atenção.

- Sasuke, o que é que você acha? Gêmeos ou um só? – perguntou Naruto – Quer entrar no bolão de apostas?

- Ah, eu não acho que o todo-poderoso Uchiha seja tão bom no chute para acertar dois gols logo de primeira – zombou Chouji – Tô apostando numa menina.

O moreno estancou ouvindo aqueles comentários. Eles estavam mesmo fazendo apostas para ganhar dinheiro com a adivinhação da quantidade e o sexo de seus filhos? Ah, não mesmo! Retesou o maxilar, fechou os punhos e os olhos. Se os abrisse como tencionava fazer iria mandar Naruto e Chouji para vinte e quatro horas tendo seus testículos envoltos de sanguessugas no universo do genjutso de sua linhagem.

- Eu acho que é um menino, mas eu sou suspeita de falar qualquer coisa – disse Sakura e Sasuke olhou para ela decepcionado – Ah, não me olhe assim, Sasuke-kun, tá todo mundo participando.

- Todo mundo _quem?_ – ele perguntou numa voz ácida que fez o três engolirem em seco. Ele realmente gostaria de saber quem era o todo mundo para poder matá-los. Um a um, logo depois deles terem passado por uns séculos de tortura em um segundo.

- Ahn... – balbuciou a rosada dando passos para trás – Eu preciso ir pra casa, tchau pra vocês.

E correu dali deixando Chouji e Naruto a mercê do moreno. Sasuke tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada, Naruto riu nervosamente e coçou os curtos cabelos loiros de sua nuca.

- Então, o que será que a Hinata-chan fez pro jantar, hein, Sasuke? – perguntou tentando, desesperadamente, mudar de assunto e desviar a ira do Uchiha se si.

O moreno fechou os olhos e voltou às mãos para dentro dos bolsos. Ignorar aqueles dois era muito mais fácil para ele e para o bem de sua paciência. Além do mais, Hinata não ficaria exatamente feliz que ele simplesmente matasse seu melhor amigo e um companheiro. Continuou andando na direção ao Clã Uchiha com os dois em seu encalço alegando que queriam visitar Hinata. O Akimichi, porém, desviou-se do caminho ao encontrar Shino e correu até lá dizendo que tinha algumas coisas para tratar com o Aburame, então Naruto e Sasuke seguiram. Naruto falava o tempo todo, Sasuke respondia de vez em quando.

Chegaram à mansão Uchiha quando o céu já estava todo escuro e Sasuke achou anormal encontrar as luzes apagadas. Entrou com Naruto poucos passos atrás de si e chamou por Hinata. Não houve nenhuma resposta. Adentrou a casa mais profundamente chamando pela esposa ficando cada vez mais preocupado quando sua voz ecoava e o silêncio era a única coisa que respondia. Naruto começou a procurar também, mas não havia sinal da moça na casa. A cama de casal estava arrumada como sempre e os outros cômodos vazios. Sasuke corria pelos corredores com cada vez mais velocidade. De um modo assustador ele sentia-se como naquela vez quando voltara para casa e encontrara os pais caídos, mortos. Não queria encontrar Hinata desse jeito, não _podia_ fazê-lo. Quando terminaram de vasculhar tudo e não a encontraram Sasuke descobriu-se perdido. Naruto esbarrou com ele depois de gritar por Hinata, ambos no quintal dos fundos de frente para o lago de carpas.

- Ela pode ter saído, teme – disse Naruto tentando acalmá-lo – Vamos chamar o Kiba e procurá-la pela Vila, alguém deve tê-la visto.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Sasuke se levantou e seguiu rapidamente o melhor amigo para fora da mansão e, pouco tempo depois, para fora do seu Clã. Correram pela rua principal da Vila da Folha atrás dela, ás vezes parando nos lugares que Hinata costumava ir – lugares prestes a fechar devido à hora -, mas ninguém tinha visto-a. O Uchiha já estava começando a pensar que tudo num passava de um sonho, de uma brincadeira de mau gosto ou de qualquer outra coisa que não existia de verdade, mas realidade aquilo não podia ser.

"Onde você foi, Hinata?" perguntava-se tentando lembrar de todos os lugares que a esposa gostava de ir, mas sua mente se confundia e era difícil pensar com a névoa do medo de perdê-la nublando as coisas que fazia.

- Sasuke, vá para o Clã Hyuuga, é um dos prováveis locais em que Hinata-chan pode estar – Naruto ordenou enquanto eles corriam por cima dos telhados – Eu vou atrás de Kiba e alguns outros ninjas. Eu prometo a você que vamos achá-la.

Sasuke encarou os olhos azuis determinados de Naruto e concordou mudando o rumo de sua corrida depois de agradecer ao melhor amigo. Ir até o Clã Hyuuga não o agradava – especialmente a ideia de encontrar Hinata lá junto de Neji –, mas pensando melhor era o primeiro lugar em que ele devia ter ido procurar. Ela sentia saudades de casa, tinha esse direito, e lhe fizera uma promessa. E, se ela não estivesse lá por um infeliz acaso, um usuário de Byakugan seria realmente útil para procurá-la.

* * *

Já era meio de tarde e não tinha encontrado um único lugar em toda a Vila que tivesse maçãs. Não queria maçãs em conserva ou em calda ou torta de maçã como algumas pessoas insistiam em oferecer-lhe. Sentou-se num banco já desistindo de encontrá-las e pensando em tudo o que poderia dizer a sua criança quando ele ou ela – ou eles – chorassem dizendo que tinham cara de maçã. Suspirou e sua barriga se remexeu duas vezes. Uma por fome e outra pelo bebê – ou bebês – insatisfeito.

- Eu sei, querido, eu também gostaria muito de... – só que Hinata não completou a frase. Lembrou-se de um último lugar onde poderia encontrar maçãs.

A área de treino do seu antigo Time 8. Ela lembrava-se perfeitamente de uma macieira por lá, uma macieira sob a qual ela sempre se sentava para descansar quando treinava sozinha e onde ela, Kiba e Shino sentavam-se para comer o almoço. Era a única árvore do lugar que Akamaru não tinha marcado e era a árvore que ela mais adorava treinar os seus punhos leves que, não tão leves assim, quando simplesmente batiam na árvore faziam algumas maçãs despencarem ou quando os três, mais Akamaru, subiam até seus galhos altos e grossos para comerem as maçãs na primavera.

- Talvez ainda tenha alguma maçã lá – com o otimismo renovado Hinata andou até lá o mais rápido que podia. Enquanto procurava maçãs pela Vila ela tinha reparado nas árvores e no cheiro do vento. Era puro outono. As folhas estavam amareladas, as pessoas já tiravam os casacos dos armários, mas ela tinha que ter uma esperança de que lá, e apenas lá, ainda haveria alguma maçã para ela.

Chegou à área de treino e encontrou a macieira sem muita dificuldade. Levantou os olhos claros para vasculhar a copa, mas não via sinal nenhum de maçã. Nenhum pontinho vermelho em meio às folhas verde-amareladas. Ativou sua linhagem sanguínea para um último teste e encontrou. Grande e vermelha, um único fruto, escondido atrás de um galho grosso. Sorriu e desativou o Byakugan. Tomou impulso e pulou para um galho baixo, depois para outro e mais outro, aproximando-se da maçã. Esticou-se toda para alcançá-la e inclinou-se para frente. Ainda estava longe e apenas a ponta de seus dedos roçavam na casca lisa e brilhante. Voltou para o galho e respirou fundo. Aquilo estava sendo mais cansativo e problemático do que pensara.

- Mais uma vez! – disse a si mesma e esticou-se. Mordeu o lábio inferior e suas sobrancelhas escuras se franziram com o esforço. Sentiu todo o seu corpo se esticando e, finalmente, seus dedos se fechando ao redor da maçã. Sorriu e puxou-a ao seu encontro – Aqui está, bebê – sussurrou para sua barriga e sentou-se no galho em que estava em pé. Recostou-se ao tronco e esticou as pernas para saborear a tão sofrida maçã.

* * *

- Hinata-sama o quê? – perguntou Neji empurrando Sasuke para fora e fechando a porta enquanto reduzia o seu tom de voz para um sussurro. Não seria prudente se Hanabi ou Hiashi ouvissem que a moça estava sumida.

- Não consigo encontrá-la, quero saber se Hinata está aqui – repetiu Sasuke sem emoção e com desgosto por estar ali.

- Hinata-sama não vem aqui há duas semanas – declarou o Hyuuga – O que você quer dizer com 'não consigo encontrá-la', Uchiha?

O portador do Sharingan bufou e resumiu a história rapidamente. Viu Neji começar a tremer de leve enquanto ele dizia que tinha chegado a casa e Hinata não estava lá e, momentos depois, os dois homens já estavam correndo para fora do Clã Hyuuga para procurar por Hinata.

- Eu juro que se alguma coisa aconteceu com ela, Uchiha...

- Cale a boca, Hyuuga – rosnou Sasuke sem deixar o Hyuuga terminar a frase que vinha repetindo para si mesmo desde vira sua casa toda no escuro.

- Sasuke! – ele ouviu o grito familiar da voz de Naruto e parou de correr esperando o loiro alcançá-lo. Neji também parou e virou-se para ver o Hokage, Kiba, Shino e Sakura vindo até eles – Eu despachei alguns ninjas para procurá-la, dattebayo.

Sasuke concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Kiba, tente encontrar o cheiro dela – pediu o Uchiha.

- E você vá para um lugar alto, Neji, pra tentar encontrá-la com o Byakugan – declarou Naruto – Sakura e eu vamos com Kiba e você fica com Neji e Shino.

Todos concordaram e partiram com velocidade para direções diferentes. Kiba desceu para a rua para ele e Akamaru tentarem encontrar o rastro de Hinata por algum lugar onde ela tenha passado. Sasuke seguiu Neji e foi seguido por Shino até o Hyuuga encontrar um lugar que ele achou satisfatoriamente alto para ativar o seu Byakugan e fazer uma varredura num raio bem grande pela Vila. Neji não se atreveu a passar as fronteiras, em sua mente a ideia de Hinata simplesmente ter ido embora era inaceitável.

Neji ficou imóvel enquanto olhava para todos os lados sem se mexer. Sasuke ficou ao seu lado, silencioso. Apesar de os três serem pessoas quietas o momento também não era o melhor para qualquer tipo de palavra. O moreno pensava o mesmo que Neji, que Hinata não poderia ter ido embora, não era algo que ela faria. E pensou se foi àquela dor, aquela coisa dilacerante em seu peito, a mesma coisa que ela e seus amigos sentiram quando ele se foi.

- Encontrei – foi à única palavra que Neji precisou pronunciar para que, com sua linhagem sanguínea ainda ativada, os três disparassem na direção em que o Hyuuga vira a prima.

Assim que já sabia para onde ir, Sasuke não quis esperá-los. Passou na frente de Neji e correu. Só estaria perfeitamente satisfeito de que ela estava bem e que tudo aquilo fora um mal entendido quando tivesse Hinata nos braços em casa, entre os lençóis cheirosos de sua cama, entre as paredes de sua casa. Cerrou os dentes com força e apertou o passo quando a voz de Neji o tirou da escuridão de sua mente.

- Uchiha! – gritou o moreno – Pare aí!

* * *

Ouviu um grito, mas não conseguiu distinguir a palavra. Estava tendo um sonho esquisito de que não conseguia encontrar o caminho de casa e nem ninguém que pudesse dizer-lhe para onde ir. Estava dolorida e não queria se mexer, nem mesmo abrir os olhos.

- Onde ela está, Hyuuga? – era a voz de Sasuke. Ainda estava sonhando? Ele já tinha voltado para casa?

- Ali em cima – era a voz de Neji – Hinata-sama!

E abriu os olhos. Estava tudo escuro e ela sentia uma brisa fresca com o cheiro de outono. Tentou se mover, mas sua perna despencou num espaço vazio. Assustou-se um pouco e abriu mais os olhos para se ver em cima de uma árvore, sentada num galho grosso. Não focalizou nenhuma das duas figuras que viu no chão, mas sentiu uma sensação familiar quando algo tocou seu ombro. Virou o rosto para encontrar mais escuridão.

- Sasuke... – sussurrou – Já voltou pra casa?

- Hinata, o que está fazendo aqui? – mas a morena parecia meio confusa com o que ele disse. Sabia que estava em cima da árvore e o porquê de estar ali, mas porque estava tão escuro?

- Eu... Fiquei com desejo de comer maçã – explicou calmamente – E não encontrei em lugar algum da Vila, então me lembrei dessa macieira e vim aqui. Acho que acabei cochilando.

Sasuke parou completamente encarando a esposa que lhe lançou um pequeno sorriso amarelo de desculpas. Se fosse Naruto, até teria colocar os braços atrás da cabeça. Ele tentou balbuciar alguma coisa, mas nada saiu.

- Hinata-sama... – Neji disse com pesar, esfregou os dedos na testa e baixou a cabeça quando ouviu o que acontecera.

- Neji, Shino! – era o escandaloso do Naruto chegando. Sakura e Kiba vinham em seu encalço, assim como Shikamaru, Lee e Chouji – Vocês a encontraram? Kiba disse que o cheiro dela vinha até aqui.

- Ali – apontou Shino com a cabeça displicentemente.

Todos olharam para uma Hinata de olhos arregalados e imensamente corada. Sasuke estava a sua frente, meio agachado no galho da árvore em frente à esposa. Ela quis se esconder em Sasuke naquela instante, mas só achou que ficaria com mais vergonha se o fizesse. Neji estava explicando para o Hokage e aos outros o que tinha acontecido e ela só conseguiu ouvir um resmungo de "problemático" por parte de Shikamaru.

- Você mobilizou quantos ninjas pra vir atrás de mim? – ela perguntou horrorizada quando alguns ninjas de patente mais baixa apareceram.

- Eu mobilizei Naruto – ele respondeu o qual já dizia tudo.

- Dobe – chamou Sasuke e o loiro o encarou – Você não mandou nenhuma mensagem de ajuda a Vila da Areia, mandou?

- Claro que não, dattebayo! – gritou de volta. Virou-se disfarçadamente para um dos ninjas de menor patente e ordenou aos sussurros – Corre pra torre de mensagens e não deixe que mandem a águia para a Areia!

O Uchiha duvidava muito das palavras do Uzumaki, mas resolveu ignorar. Voltou-se para Hinata cada vez mais corada. Jurava que se não a tirasse logo dali ela desmaiaria. Levantou a mão e passou os dedos calmamente pelo queixo da esposa que o olhou ainda corada.

- Desculpe – disseram em uníssono.

- Porque está pedindo desculpas, Sasuke?

- Acho que é por tudo – ele continuou passando os dedos por seu rosto com os olhos em algum lugar muito longe – Quando eu fui embora...

- Não, não – ela o calou porque sabia exatamente o que ele ia dizer. Visualizou toda a situação de Sasuke chegando a casa e não a encontrando, as coisas que deviam ter passado por sua mente ao entrar na mesma casa que, anos atrás, tudo ocorrera e pensar que poderia estar acontecendo de novo – Eu deveria ter deixado um bilhete, não pensei que fosse dormir aqui, sou eu quem devo pedir desculpas, Sasuke.

O moreno não disse mais nada. Fechou os olhos e sorriu de lado como sabia que Hinata gostava que ele fazia. Puxou os ombros dela para si e circundou a cintura avantajada pela gravidez. Ela se assustou por um momento e segurou os ombros do marido que pulou da árvore para o chão caindo suavemente entre os ninjas que ainda restavam. Aproximou a boca da orelha de Hinata e sussurrou-lhe:

- Chega de desculpas, não precisamos disso.

Ela concordou e virou-se para os outros com o mesmo sorriso de desculpas que lançou a Sasuke fez uma pequena reverência – o máximo que sua barriga de grávida permitia.

- Desculpem-me o mal entendido – disse-lhes.

- Não tem problema, Hinata-chan! – respondeu Naruto – A gente sabia que você devia tá bem, mas o teme é um desesperado.

- Hinata-sama, está tudo bem mesmo?

- Sim, nii-san, desculpe por deixá-lo preocupado.

- Meu dever é protegê-la, Hinata-sama – finalizou o Hyuuga a qual a morena Uchiha agradeceu novamente.

"Porque ele sempre tem que dizer isso? É algum tipo de frase de efeito?" pensou Sasuke cruzando os braços.

As pessoas se dispersaram depois de assegurar-se que Uchiha Hinata estava bem e em boas mãos. Sakura fez questão de dar uma rápida examinada na morena e no bebê – ou bebês.

- Maçãs – a rósea ficou pensativa por um momento – Foi um desejo muito comum, se parar pra pensar. Parece que ele vai ser uma criança calma, Hinata-chan.

Mas Hinata não disse nada. Não importava como ele seria – ou ela ou eles -, só importava que ele, ela ou eles estivessem vindo.

* * *

Sasuke estava nervoso. Incrivelmente nervoso. Mas por baixo da sua típica camada de estabilidade e indiferença. Hinata e Sakura podiam perceber isso claramente e disfarçavam com dignidade para não envergonhar o todo orgulhoso Uchiha. Sakura guiou Hinata até a maca com o aparelho de ultra-som ao lado e fez-la deitar-se. Sasuke se postou ao seu lado sem dizer palavra, as mãos dentro dos bolsos se remexiam constantemente e a médica se colocou sentada em um banco próximo ao aparelho.

- Isso é um pouco gelado, Hinata-chan – alertou antes de apertar o tubo de gel sobre a barriga protuberante. A morena estremeceu com o contato, mas não disse nada – Agora, vamos ver – e o aparelho foi posicionado sobre a barriga na região ao redor do umbigo. Os olhos de Sasuke cravaram-se na tela que somente exibia manchas indistintas de preto e azul. Cogitou em ativar o Sharingan para ver melhor, mas uma exclamação surpresa de Sakura o tirou daquela ideia – Olhem só! Encontrei bem o rostinho do bebê e, sim, é apenas um.

Sakura mexeu um pouco no instrumento antes de apontar o dedo para a tela e dizer para onde o casal deveria olhar. Era uma manchinha azul com o formato de um nariz pequenino e uma área encovada que era o globo ocular.

- Na posição em que ele está acho que dá pra ver o sexo – Sakura moveu o cursor – Vocês querem saber se é menino ou menina?

- Sim.

- Não.

- Porque não, Sasuke-kun? – perguntou Hinata olhando-o sem entender.

Ela queria que fosse um menino, sabia que o desejo secreto de Sasuke era ter um filho homem, como é o desejo secreto da maior parte dos homens e estava ansiosa para poder realizar o desejo dele. Não esperava que o marido não fosse querer saber o sexo do bebê.

- Quero que seja surpresa – ele declarou. Porém, realizar o desejo de Sasuke não era o único motivo de Hinata querer saber o sexo do filho e disse isso em tom pesaroso:

- Mas se eu não souber o sexo, como posso saber se eu ganhei a aposta? – encarou Sasuke e depois Sakura.

- Você... – o marido deixou o queixo cair e uma veia saltou-lhe na testa – Você também está participando disso, Hinata?

- Ahn... – ela tentou sorrir para acalmá-lo – Todo mundo está participando, Sasuke-kun.

- Eu vou perguntar de novo – ele fechou os olhos e Sakura e Hinata se encolherem de medo – Todo mundo _quem_?

* * *

- Não.

- Sasuke...

- Não.

- Mas...

- Não.

Hinata continuava tentando colocar os poucos pertences que precisava para a rápida missão em sua mochila e Sasuke continuava a tirar os pertences, armas e afins de dentro dela, discutindo que, definitivamente, ela não ia á missão alguma com oito meses e meio de gravidez.

- É apenas uma pequena viagem até um vilarejo próximo, Sasuke, você sabe disso.

- Eu não vou arriscar a sua vida e a do bebê numa missão idiota, Hinata.

- Não é uma missão idiota! – ela queria convencê-lo de qualquer maneira, mas estava certa, não era uma missão qualquer.

Ir até o vilarejo vizinho comandado por um grande Clã essencial para a distribuição de vegetais e carne para a Vila Oculta da Folha levar um documento importante para as transições era uma missão de âmbito político, especialmente se feita por alguém como Hanabi, Sasuke ou, ainda mais, Hinata, vinculada aos dois Clãs mais importantes da Vila. E ela precisava ir. Naruto lhe pedira, mas dissera que entenderia perfeitamente se ela não pudesse ir. Hinata negou, dizendo que uma pequena viagem de três horas caminhando até o vilarejo, escoltada pelos seus melhores amigos, Kiba e Shino, e ainda também Temari, não seria problema.

O problema real se encontrava embaixo de seu próprio teto, com quem dividia o leito. Aquele que tinha o sorriso de canto que a seduzia a cada vez que esboçava; o cabelo arrepiado e comprido na nuca que ela adorava puxar; o que tinha o cheiro de maçã verde verdadeiramente delicioso. Aquele que mais amava no mundo.

Uchiha Sasuke.

- Se sairmos amanhã de manhã estaremos de volta ao anoitecer – ela continuou – Sasuke, por favor, entenda que isso é importante. Para Vila, para Naruto-kun e para mim!

- Não, é muito perigoso!

- E as suas missões, não são perigosas? – ela rebateu encarando-o fortemente, mas apenas os seus olhos eram firmes, pois a voz continuava baixa e melodiosa como sempre – Eu me sinto a inútil que diziam que eu era a minha vida toda, porque quando você sai...

Ela pausou a fala e soluçou, mas não desceu nenhuma lágrima:

- Eu tenho que ficar em casa esperando, temendo saber se você voltará vivo ou morto, Sasuke!

Ambos se calaram e quedaram imóveis no quarto. Hinata se abraçou e parou de encará-lo. Sasuke quis ser os braços que a envolviam, mas não conseguia se mover tamanho o baque das palavras da esposa em si. Inútil, ele entendia a força daquela palavra sobre a morena. Tinha um aperto de vergonha e apreensão em seu estômago, aquele aperto ruim de não saber o que fazer em absoluto.

- Eu _confio_ em você – foi à palavra final de Hinata.

Foi com isso que ele se aproximou e levantou o rosto pequeno e pálido, beijou os lábios dela e grudou as testas. Demonstrações de um carinho exorbitante que somente Hinata sabia que ele possuía. Ela sorriu com isso e sabia que ele queria lhe dizer as três fatídicas palavras que só ouvira uma vez sair daqueles lábios, mas eram palavras pequenas demais. Dizer 'eu te amo' entre eles era quase um xingamento, uma completa ofensa que significava dizer que seu sentimento mútuo podia ser medido, quando não podia.

* * *

- Sasuke te deixou vir sem problemas, Hinata? – perguntou Temari pouco tempo depois de eles já terem saído da Vila – Pensei que ele fosse falar com Naruto para vir junto.

- Não, ele tem uma missão hoje – respondeu a morena sem querer comentar sobre o estardalhaço particular que Sasuke fizera quanto a ela ir naquela missão. Quase que tivera de ser substituída.

- Vai ser uma transição bem rápida – declarou Shino em tom de finalização de assunto.

A estrada por onde caminhavam eram plana, terrosa. Pequena demais para grandes comitivas e o suficiente para os pequenos camponeses e caravanas que passassem por ali uma vez ou outra. Quando encontravam uma carroça puxada por um par de bois levantando poeira Hinata tinha que cobrir o rosto ou começava a tossir loucamente segurando a barriga que doía a cada vez que sentia seus pulmões comprimindo. Ladeada por árvores e com um rio que hora margeava a estrada e hora se afastava tanto que era impossível de ouvir o seu burburinho, a estrada continuava sem muitas curvas.

Apenas um momento, antes deles pararem para descansar, a barriga de Hinata agulhou com força e a fez se dobrar de dor, fechar os olhos e comprimir os lábios para deixar apenas um murmúrio baixíssimo de dor escapar. Sentiu o bebê – ou bebês – dar um chute de protesto quando ela se dobrou um pouco, uma das mãos nas costas e outra sobre a protuberância. Parou na estrada, mas os outros só perceberam que havia algo errado com ela alguns passos à frente.

- Hinata-chan! – exclamou Kiba correndo até ela. Akamaru tinha se mantido ao seu lado, fielmente, apenas emitindo um ganido suave – O que aconteceu?

- Foi só... Uma daquelas falsas contrações... – tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu fazê-lo direito ao ponto de acalmá-los – Sakura-chan disse que são muito freqüentes no fim da gravidez.

- É, são um saco de aguentar – resmungou Temari pegando Hinata pelo braço e levando-a para o meio das raízes de uma árvore mediana – Vamos descansar por meia hora, sentem-se vocês dois.

Como capitã da equipe a palavra de Temari fez-se definitiva.

* * *

- Eu agradeço a gentileza do Rokudaime-dono em mandar uma pessoa tão ilustre, Hinata-dono – o senhor feudal fez outra reverência enquanto se despediam. Era quase fim de tarde e as transações foram completadas com sucesso – Por favor, venha mais vezes e eu desejo felicidades a sua família.

- Muito obrigada – a morena e os ninjas da Folha agradeceram, fizeram reverência e se foram.

- Como esse velho fala! – resmungou Kiba quando já tinham andando meia hora e estavam a uma distância segura do vilarejo – Não para de elogiar as pessoas, de se vangloriar de suas terras e de como as pessoas são leais a ele e blá, blá, blá!

- É muita falta de educação debochar de quem foi tão hospitaleiro com você, Kiba – repreendeu Shino fazendo o companheiro calar a boca.

Hinata sentia saudade daquilo e tentou sorrir, mas estava preocupada. Durante o encontro com o senhor feudal sua barriga agulhara de novo. Algumas vezes as agulhadas, a dor aguda no ventre e nas costas era fraca, muito suportável, mas nas outras vezes Hinata precisava fazer uma tremendo esforço para não gritar. De todas as pessoas que os rodearam durante aquele encontro, Temari fora a única que percebera as expressões de Hinata e, temendo que algo acontecesse, apressou as negociações e a volta para a Vila Oculta da Folha.

- Vamos andar logo! – ordenou Temari colocando-se ao lado de Hinata prestativamente. Caminharam mais um tempo até a loira começar um diálogo – Porque aceitou vir nessas condições, Hinata-chan?

- Naruto-kun é um grande amigo, essa é uma missão importante, eu não queria desapontá-lo.

- Você está grávida de quase nove meses, eu acho que ele iria entender.

- Mas se outra pessoa viesse não seria a mesma coisa.

A loira ficou sem saber o que responder. Aquela mulher nunca pensava em si mesma, só pensava no bem estar dos outros. Não se importava de ir a uma missão em estágio tão avançado de gravidez se isso ajudasse Naruto, não se importava de ir contra todos se isso fizesse Sasuke ser readmitido na Vila, não se importava de morrer para salvar qualquer um que fosse. Temari era forte, decidida e auto-suficiente. Sabia disso e gostava muito de suas classificações, mas invejava Hinata por aquela qualidade benevolente.

A mulher Nara saiu de seus pensamentos quando Hinata parou agarrando-se ao braço de Temari, os dois ninjas mais a frente não repararam na situação. Os olhos verdes fitaram a última coisa que desejava ver naquela missão: a bolsa de Hinata se romper e molhar suas pernas e o tecido do quimono que vestia.

- Te-Temari-san... – balbuciou a morena.

- Merda! – com a exclamação ela atraiu a atenção de Shino que arregalou os olhar quando viu o que acontecia e a reação estupefata de Kiba veio logo depois.

- O que... Porque a Hinata-chan tá toda molhada? – mas ele foi ignorado enquanto Shino correu ajudar Temari a levar a Uchiha para uma árvore. Akamaru deitou-se entre as raízes e num ato de solidariedade deixou que as costas da morena fossem apoiadas em seu dorso macio.

- A bolsa de água rompeu – disse Temari para tranqüilizá-los de alguma forma, mas a sentença só serviu para deixar Shino apreensivo e Kiba ainda mais nervoso.

- A bolsa de água? Que água? Ela precisava dessa bolsa? – perguntava o Inuzuka como se tivesse esquecido tudo o que sabia sobre mulheres grávidas – não que fosse qualquer especialista no assunto.

- Cale a boca, Kiba, você não está ajudando! – rugiu a Nara e virou-se para a morena. Sem nenhuma vergonha ela entrou entre as pernas da kunoichi a sua frente e arrancou-lhe a roupa íntima para checar a dilatação – Isso já está avançado – disse para si – Hinata-chan, lembra-se daquelas contrações? Elas vão ficar mais fortes a qualquer momento, então quando vierem você precisa respirar bem fundo e fazer força.

- Mas... – ela parou sem saber o que fazer – Mas desse jeito eu vou ter o bebê aqui, Temari-san. Eu não posso ter o bebê aqui, não posso... Sasuke, ele... Sasuke-kun precisa estar junto!

- Hinata, não há tempo!

Mas a morena se recusou, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro em negativa, fechou as pernas.

- Hinata-chan, se o bebê não sair, ele pode morrer – tentou Shino surtindo algum efeito, mas mesmo assim ela não queria aquilo.

Na escuridão uma serpente de duas cabeças deslizou para cima da árvore onde Hinata estava deitada entre as raízes. A segunda cabeça da serpente tinha acabado de fazer uma pequena viagem até o seu invocador e ele já estava a caminho através do jutsu especial daquela serpente capaz de proporcionar locomoção instantânea, apesar da grande quantidade de chakra que consumia.

Não demorou muito e uma nuvem de fumaça branca explodiu próximo aos ninjas. Shino, Kiba e Temari – essa última sem sair de perto de Hinata e da posição agachada – ficaram em guarda praguejando contra o potencial inimigo que tinha que aparecer num momento daqueles.

- Sasuke! – Hinata exclamou por ser a primeira a reconhecer a silhueta que saia da fumaça. O moreno se aproximou com as sobrancelhas franzidas e parecendo com muita raiva. Os ninjas guardaram as armas enquanto ele se aproximava da esposa - O que você... Como chegou aqui?

- Deixei uma de minhas serpentes seguindo você - ele rosnou pra ela - Eu disse que algo podia acontecer.

- Não era... – ela tentou – Exatamente _isso_ que eu pensei que aconteceria.

- Precisamos levá-la para a Vila – Sasuke pretendia pegar a esposa no colo, mas Temari o impediu.

- Não dá tempo, Sasuke. Ela já está com quase toda a dilatação, se tentarmos levá-la para a Vila só vamos fazer com que ela tenha o seu filho alguns quilômetros a frente. Não vale a pena!

- O que é que você sugere, então?

Temari encarou-o com firmeza e, decidida, ordenou ao Aburame e ao Inzuka:

- Preciso de suas capas de viagem, imediatamente. Shino, mande alguns de seus insetos para alguém do seu Clã que possa trazer Sakura aqui o mais rápido possível – ela pegou as capas que Kiba oferecia e forrou o chão precariamente com uma delas e cortou a outra com as mãos em um pedaço maior e outros pedaços menores – Kiba, vá pegar água no rio aqui ao lado.

Ele correu e ela arrancou uma kunai do suporte em sua perna e estendeu-a para Sasuke.

- Preciso de um jutsu de fogo nesta lâmina para esterilizá-la.

O Uchiha obedeceu meio abestalhado com a rapidez com que Temari distribuiu as instruções e as ordens precisamente entre eles e mostrou-se complemente calma naquela situação. Claro, não era o filho _dela_ que estava nascendo, foi o que ele pensou.

- Agora, Hinata-chan – ela virou-se para a morena quando Kiba voltou com a água – Quando a contração vier você vai fazer muita força, está bem? – colocou um pedaço cortado de pano na boca de Hinata e disse a Sasuke para ficar perto dela – Aperte a mão de Sasuke se doer muito. Quebre-a para que Sasuke grite junto, se preciso, mas faça força!

Hinata achou aquilo exagerado, mas concordou. A primeira contração veio e ela fez força.

* * *

Já estava em casa, em seu quarto, rodeada por presentes de amigos que tinham vindo visitá-la, especialmente depois de saberem onde e em quais condições ela fora obrigada a dar a luz. Hinata era uma mulher forte, diziam, e o menino Katsu era abençoado.

- Eu não disse que era um menino, Naruto? – Sakura estava com o pequeno nos braços e Naruto ao seu lado fazia caretas, mas Katsu não queria nem saber de sorrir para o Hokage.

- É, um menino igualzinho ao pai em tudo, dattebayo – Naruto emburrou por não conseguir arrancar nem um sorrisinho do bebê.

- Acho que ele não sabe que isso é pra ser engraçado ainda, Naruto-kun – Hinata estava sentada na cama parecendo radiante de felicidade, Sasuke estava sempre por perto, rodeando o filho como uma serpente rodeia a presa.

- Sei, ele é um pequeno rabugento igual o teme! – e ficou ao lado de Sasuke - E qual é a linhagem sanguínea dele? Sharingan ou Byakugan?

- Ou algo ainda melhor? Uma mistura, talvez – sugeriu Sakura.

- Não dá pra saber, Katsu-chan ainda não abriu os olhos – respondeu Hinata.

- Ah, não, não, ele está fazendo isso agora! – Sakura anunciou vendo a boquinha abrir-se em um bocejo e os olhinhos inchados se abrirem para ela. Naruto aprumou-se para perto, mas os pais não se moveram – Sim, definitivamente ele é um Uchiha!

E exibiu para Sasuke os dois pontinhos ônix dos olhos do filho.

* * *

**Olá!  
Céus, que difícil escrever esse capítulo! Acho que as 18 páginas que eu usei compensam a demora, não é? Muito cansativo, mas eu definitivamente gostei do resultado. Obrigada especial a Misha-chan por me dar um empurrãozinho! Espero que vocês gostem, a vida dos Uchiha é meio intensa, não acham? Agora com o Katsu-chan as coisas só melhoram! Será que eles vão ter mais Uchihazinhos?  
Um obrigada imenso a todo mundo que está lendo esta fic e a todos que favoritaram, colocaram em alerta e tudo o mais, obrigada mesmo!  
**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Moniket, Kinha Oliver, gesy, Camila, Luciana, Marcy Bolger, Elara-chan, Luciana Fernandes, Hatake Pam, Dark Temi, Misha-chan, Lust Lotu's, Hanae Ichihara, Jeeh V., Asakura Yumi, Guida-Hyuuga, Hermirooh _e _Jeh-Hyuuga-Lupin._

**Parabéns a **_Hana-Lis_ **por seu aniversário!  
Seja bem vinda de volta, **_Pink-sama_**!**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
Beijos, Tilim! :)**


	3. Passo 3 Altos e Baixos em Família

**MANUAL DE INSTRUÇÕES**

**-  
**

"Um dia eu cometi a besteira de tentar deixar Sasuke com o encargo de cuidar de Katsu-chan enquanto eu estava em missão. Isso jamais tornará a se repetir, porque Sasuke como pai de primeira viagem pode se tornar algo realmente perigoso.

Mas era muito bom ter um filho. Aquela sensação de poder cuidar de algo tão pequeno e frágil não era apenas instinto materno. A felicidade plena por ter realizado o _nosso_ sonho era um êxtase. Não existe nada mais recompensador do que olhar para os olhos negros de Sasuke e ver os mesmos olhos negros em Katsu e é assim que eu procuro seguir em frente e não pensar que eu fui uma mulher e uma mãe fraca.".

* * *

_Mistério da lua  
Um buraco no céu  
Uma sobrenatural luz noturna  
Tão cheia, mas frequentemente certa  
Um par de olhos, um fechado  
Um filho escolhido no sol dourado._

"Bella Luna" – Jason Mraz

* * *

**Passo 3** **– Altos e Baixos em Família**

Quase um ano depois de Katsu nascer já tinha se passado. Neji se casara com Hideaki¹ e, pelo que parecia, ou a conversa que Hinata e ele tiveram tinha sido realmente esclarecedora ou a esposa dele era mesmo uma mulher de rédeas curtas. Hinata afirmava ser o primeiro, mas Sasuke apostava no segundo. Naruto finalmente conseguira tirar Sakura daquele hospital para ir com ele a um encontro de verdade, com direito a restaurante fechado como cortesia para o Hokage e, não, não se tratava do Ichiraku Lámen. Tenten ficara um tempo com Rock Lee, mas agora estava passando umas férias merecidas na Areia, ajudando Ino com sua primeira gravidez.

Fazia um sol de temperatura agradável naquele dia de primavera e a grama estava verdinha, assim como as folhas das árvores, tirando as árvores de cerejeiras, que se viam rosadas. No fundo da mansão principal do Clã Uchiha havia apenas uma grande árvore de cerejeira e muitos pessegueiros. No centro do gramado, afastado do lago de carpas, Sasuke estava usando um velho short branco e, com o dorso, os punhos e os pés despidos, desferias socos, chutes e inúmeros outros golpes, numa seqüência rápida, em um boneco de palha preso ao chão com uma estaca.

- Assim você pode se machucar, Katsu-chan! – exclamou Hinata enquanto ajudava seu pequeno filho a ficar em pé na varanda de madeira e o pequenino insistia em tentar imitar os movimentos do pai.

Mas ele não parava. Agitava as mãos de um lado para o outro, para frente e para trás, e tentava chutar com suas pequenas e gorduchas pernas bambas. Hinata fazia o possível para ajudá-lo a manter-se em pé enquanto ele tentava imitar o pai. Katsu já conseguia andar, mesmo que por vezes caísse e vivesse ralado. Ele era igualzinho a Sasuke. Teimoso, possessivo, ciumento, forte e tudo isso só com 11 meses de vida.

Katsu continuou tentando imitar o pai por tempo suficiente de Sasuke terminar seu treino e ir se juntar a Hinata na varanda. Ela estendeu o filho para ele que segurou o pequeno depois dele dar vários passinhos de forma capenga até perto de si com um sorriso imenso no rostinho redondo. Os olhos do pequeno Uchiha sempre brilhavam ao ver a figura de Sasuke, ele era o seu herói.

- Você quer chá gelado, Sasuke? – Hinata tinha entrado em casa e ido para a cozinha e voltava trazendo o bule de chá e um copo cheio de gelo. Já sabia a resposta que o marido lhe daria, mas gostava de dar a ele a chance de recusar.

- Quero – o shinobi levantou-se ficando em pé na grama e segurou Katsu com os braços estendidos muito acima de sua cabeça. O pequeno Uchiha rui gostosamente quando o pai deixou-o cair muito para pega-lo no último instante, pouco abaixo de sua cintura. Aquele tipo de brincadeira deixava Hinata com um tremendo frio na barriga, mas ela sabia que Sasuke sempre o pegaria.

Ofereceu a ele o copo de chá gelado que aceitou enquanto segurava Katsu em um dos braços. Queria comentar com ele que Katsu entraria na Academia Ninja em alguns anos junto com Kohta, filho de Temari e Shikamaru, e como seria bom se eles pudessem ficar juntos num mesmo time, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, um ninja ANBU surgiu numa espiral de fumaça ao lado de Sasuke e Katsu. O pequeno assustou-se com a aparição e agarrou-se com força ao pescoço do pai fazendo uma careta de medo.

- Uchiha Hinata-san, tenho um pergaminho diretamente do Hokage para lhe ser entregue em mãos.

Sem nenhuma palavra, a kunoichi estendeu a mão e ele pousou o pergaminho lacrado em sua palma e sumiu com a mesma espiral de fumaça com que aparecera.

- Eu detesto esses ninjas – grunhiu Sasuke aproximando-se da esposa – O que Naruto quer?

- É uma missão urgente – o rosto de Hinata se mantinha sério enquanto ela lia o pergaminho – Tem a ver com a filha de um senhor feudal muito importante estar sendo perseguida, mas aqui não constam mais detalhes. Preciso ir falar com Naruto-kun imediatamente.

* * *

- Quanto tempo vai demorar essa missão? – perguntou Sasuke seguindo cada movimento de Hinata enquanto ela preparava as coisas.

- Duas semanas, talvez um pouco mais – ela fechou a mochila. Ainda era muito cedo e o sol mal iluminava a Vila da Folha. No quarto ao lado, Katsu ainda dormia a sono solto – Posso pedir a Yuko-san para ajudá-lo a cuidar de Katsu-chan, Sasuke.

- Eu posso cuidar do meu filho, Hinata – ele respondeu meio emburrado.

- Sei que pode – ela sorriu-lhe e aproximou-se do moreno que descruzou os braços e deixou a mulher se encaixar entre suas pernas acariciando-lhe o ventre liso por sobre o casaco. Colocou o nariz sobre sua barriga sentindo o cheiro dela da qual sentiria muitas saudades pelas próximas semanas – Só não quero cansá-lo muito. Quando estamos nós dois em casa, é mais fácil.

- Posso cuidar de tudo.

- Se você diz, eu confio em você – ela ajoelhou-se para ficar na altura de Sasuke e poder alcançar-lhe a boca com a sua.

Rodeou os braços pelo pescoço do Uchiha e sentiu-o tateando por seu corpo até chegar a suas coxas para içá-la para cima e entrelaçar as pernas nos quadris dele. As línguas digladiavam como sempre, sem nenhum dos lados ceder. Naquele jogo, Hinata por vezes não era submissa. Empurrou o peito do marido fazendo-o resmungar abafado pela perda de contato com os lábios femininos, mas reaproximou-se dele e do sorriso de canto depois de retirar o casaco que usaria na missão. Se queria fazer aquilo com Sasuke naquele momento, precisava ser rápida ou se atrasaria.

Só que, do quarto ao lado, veio o choro estridente de Katsu.

O casal interrompeu o beijo. As mãos de Sasuke saíram de dentro da blusa de Hinata e as dela largaram o trabalho de arrancar a calça de Sasuke pela metade. O rosto feminino fincou-se no ombro do marido ouvindo o filho chorar e mordeu o ombro com certa frustração. Há tempos que ela e Sasuke não podiam fazer aquilo, espontaneamente, como antes.

O moreno segurou a cintura da esposa e virou-a, colocando-se por cima e fazendo-a soltar um gritinho e rir. Ela olhou-o nos olhos e acariciou os fios negros colocando-os longe dos olhos também negros em uma tentativa vã. Os lábios de Sasuke, tão inchados quanto os seus, delinearam um sorriso malicioso.

- Deixe-o chorar, é bom para limpar os pulmões – mas Hinata apenas riu do comentário. Não podiam deixar o filho esgoelado no quaro ao lado. O semblante do Uchiha voltou a se fechar e ele saiu de cima da esposa levantando-a no processo. Voltou sua calça para o lugar e fechou-a enquanto a morena colocava o casaco e partia para o quarto ao lado, ninar o filho.

Mal podia esperar que Katsu crescesse mais um pouco para dormir a noite toda e lhes dar um pouco de sossego.

* * *

- Katsu – a voz autoritária do pai fez o filho parar onde estava. Naquela idade tudo o que o pequeno via era motivo para sua diversão, mas Kusanagi não lhe era um brinquedo apropriado.

Aquela sala, bem no fundo da mansão, era onde Sasuke e Hinata guardavam todo o seu arsenal nada pequeno de armas ninja e a porta normalmente mantinha-se trancada, mas naquele dia Sasuke chegara apressado do trabalho e guardara as coisas esquecendo-se de fechar a porta. Ele dispensou Yuko-san, a vizinha que cuidava de Katsu durante as tardes quando ele e Hinata não estavam em casa, e deixou o filho livre pela casa enquanto ele corria até os fundos para guardas as armas. Só não esperava que o pequeno fosse lhe seguir e alcançar um das mesas onde kunais de vários tamanhos ficavam dispostas. Ele estava quase alcançando uma delas quando Sasuke reapareceu na porta e o pegou no ato.

- Saia daí – ele disse para o filho tão autoritário quanto sempre. Precisava ser firme para dar-lhe uma boa educação, especialmente para ensiná-lo que aquelas coisas eram perigosas.

O pequeno se afastou da mesa de kunais e saiu da sala com o olhar baixo, como um cachorro acuado. Sasuke agachou-se na altura dele depois de certificar-se que a porta estava bem trancada e colocou a mão grande sobre a cabeleira negra e arrepiada do pequeno. Katsu era praticamente o seu clone, em todos os sentidos, mas ele tinha o olhar gentil e a disciplina de Hinata e isso agradava Sasuke. Sorriu de lado e amenizou seus olhos para o filho antes de pega-lo no colo e recomeçar a andar.

- Vamos tomar banho – disse e deu tapinhas no peito por cima do colete para sinalizar para o garoto o que eles iriam fazer. Katsu, conhecendo aquele gesto e gostando de tomar banho com o pai mais que qualquer outra coisa, sorriu de volta e bateu meio sem coordenação no próprio peito por cima da camisetinha azul com o símbolo dos Uchiha nos braços.

Sasuke levou a si e ao filho ao quarto de casal e colocou o menino no chão enquanto tirava suas roupas e as do filho. Enrolou-o em uma grande toalha branca e, de cueca, enrolou uma por cima de sua própria cintura antes de pegar o filho no colo de novo e ir para as termas. O menino ria e batia no peito enquanto o pai o levava para o seu lugar favorito na casa. Katsu adorava a hora do banho.

O shinobi sentou-se sobre uma pedra e tirou as toalhas de si e do filho para pegar um pouco de água quente com um balde de madeira e despejar sobre o pequeno que riu ainda mais. Passou o xampu sobre os cabelos arrepiados que, como os seus, não abaixavam jamais e viu-o rir com a espuma. Sorriu e enxaguou-o com outro despejo de água termal. Esfregou o sabonete no filho o melhor que pode, mas Katsu não se mexia muito. Estava esperando a hora de poder entrar na terma, mas fazia-o pacientemente. Sasuke mandou-o esperar e terminou de se despir para entrar com o filho na água. Colocou-se submerso e pegou Katsu nos braços levando-o para a parte mais rasa onde podia ficar em pé sobre um par de pedras grandes e planas, onde normalmente se sentava. Sasuke fez uma espécie de limitação com os braços e ficou observando o filho.

Há três dias Hinata fora para aquela missão e há três dias cuidava do filho, pela primeira vez, sozinho. Aquele fora o primeiro dia que tivera que ir trabalhar desde que Hinata fora para a missão, os outros dois era fim de semana. Sasuke olhou para cima por um instante para ver as muitas estrelas no céu e perceber o calor. Estava muito quente para o meio da primavera. Tomou banho sem desviar os olhos de Katsu por nenhum segundo e tirou-o de lá quando suas mãozinhas já estavam por demais enrugadas. Enrolou-o na toalha felpuda e também se secou antes de voltarem para os quartos e colocarem os pijamas.

- Está com calor? – ele perguntou, mas o filho não respondeu nada. Hinata o encorajava a conversar com Katsu para estimular o filho a falar, mas ele simplesmente se sentia muito estúpido ao fazer isso e deixava a conversa apenas entre mãe e bebê.

O pequeno ficou entretido com um chocalho que Naruto lhe dera de presente – Katsu adorava Naruto tanto quanto aos pais – enquanto Sasuke lhe colocava a fralda, meio torta, mas suficientemente presa. Precisava ainda dar-lhe a mamadeira e comer seu próprio jantar antes de irem dormir, ele chegara mais tarde do que previra.

Sasuke jantou qualquer coisa que tivesse na geladeira e que ele pudesse preparar facilmente com o filho agarrado a suas pernas. Colocou água para esquentar no fogão e a mamadeira de Katsu dentro da água. Enquanto a mamadeira esquentava, Sasuke se lembrou de uma coisa que ele e Itachi faziam ali, naquela mesma mansão, muitos anos antes, nos dias muito quentes durante a primavera e o verão. Com Katsu ainda seguindo seus passos Sasuke foi até um dos quartos disponíveis onde eles guardavam a maioria dos futons e pegou um grande o suficiente para ele dormir esparramado e com Katsu ao seu lado. Bateu-o liberando um pouco de pó que assustou o menino que ainda segurava o chocalho de Naruto na boca, coçando os dentinhos que cresciam. Levou-o para fora e estendeu na varanda. Pegou uma coberta fina e muitos travesseiros para colocar dos lados caso o filho rolasse durante a noite.

Pegou Katsu e colocou-o ao lado de seu corpo, como se estivesse carregando um punhado de lenha, e fez o filho rir entre o caminho da cozinha e de volta para o futon já com a mamadeira. Por mais risonho que o menino estivesse, seus olhinhos estava ficando avermelhados de sono e ele abriu a boca quando Sasuke colocou-o em seu colo, sentando escorado em uma das pilastras de madeira da varanda. De todas as coisas que imaginara durante a gravidez de Hinata, aquela de ele com o filho no colo, dando-lhe mamadeira, não era uma delas, mas aquilo o alegrou do mesmo jeito. Sorriu e olhou para o filho que já tinha os olhos negros fechados, mas continuava sugando o leite.

Tirou a mamadeira quase vazia de perto do filho – aquela criança comia muito – e posicionou-o com cuidado no futon. Sasuke só percebeu o quanto estava cansado quanto também se deitou. Como sempre sua precaução estava ativada e colocou uma kunai ao alcance de sua mão, mas suficientemente afastada do filho. Virou-se de lado observando-o respirar, o peito pequeno subir e descer. Fechou os olhos e sentiu-se o pai que agora era.

* * *

- Ah, não me diga que você não acha essa cena a coisa mais adorável de todas?

- Claro que sim, mas não devemos acordá-los, sensei?

- Por quê? Ah, tudo bem, mas só me deixa tirar uma foto!

- Você trouxe uma câmera?

- Foi Hinata quem pediu, ela quer uma foto de Katsu e Kohta, então eu vou aproveitar para tirar uma foto disso aqui também.

- Hinata-san tem muita sorte, não é?

- Nem me diga.

As vozes eram sussurradas, mas estavam por perto e a claridade finalmente fez efeito sobre as pálpebras fechadas de Sasuke. Ele abriu os olhos e sentiu o peso de seu filho sobre o seu peito tentando se lembrar como diabos aquele garoto fora parar ali, mas antes que a lembranças pudesse voltar para sua cabeça ele viu dois pares de olhos, rostos sorridentes e parecendo radiantes olhando para ele. Talvez não para ele, mas definitivamente em sua direção.

Demorou um segundo para reconhecer os olhos castanhos de Moegi – atual aprendiz de Sakura – e os verdes da antiga companheira de time.

- Como vocês entraram aqui? – ele perguntou virando-se com cuidado para colocar o filho de volta no futon. O menino Katsu se mexeu, não demoraria a acordar.

- Somos ninjas também, sabe – respondeu Moegi cruzando os braços – Pulamos o muro.

- Por quê? – ele tornou a perguntar se levantando.

- Hinata nos falou da missão e nos pediu para tomar conta do Katsu-chan de vez em quando enquanto estivesse fora – Sakura se aproximou e pegou o menino que acabava de acordar – Vamos levá-lo até o Clã Nara para brinca com Kohta.

Sasuke concordou com a cabeça e os três entraram na mansão. Sakura e Moegi levaram Katsu para o quarto dele para trocá-lo enquanto Sasuke foi colocar a mamadeira da manhã para ferver. Voltou para o seu quarto e se trocou rapidamente no banheiro, depois da higiene pessoal, para trabalhar.

Tornou a encontrá-las, já com o filho completamente desperto, alimentado e trocado, na porta da frente. Moegi o segurava no colo e Sakura carregava sua bolsa. A rósea sorriu para ele e o instruiu a buscar Katsu no Clã Nara depois que voltasse do trabalho. Enquanto ela dizia isso, porém, Sasuke notou alguma coisa diferente na amiga. Eles já se conheciam de longa data e havia alguma coisa estranha em seus gestos, em suas expressões. Ele ficou curioso, olhando pra ela por tempo demais, até que os olhos esmeraldinos o encararam de volta em confusão.

- O que está olhando tanto, Sasuke-kun?

- Sakura, você está grávida – ele tacou para ela como se fosse uma kunai e a reação da nin-médica – os olhos arregalados, lábios entreabertos e o recém-adquirido tremor nas mãos – delatou-a um pouco.

Moegi, porém, foi a primeira a falar com um sorriso imenso abrindo-se:

- Puxa, ele é bom, não é, sensei?

- Mo... Moegi, vá esperar lá fora – tentou se reestruturar e entregou a sacola de Katsu para a menina que saiu meio transtornada em não poder ouvir a conversa. A rósea passou a mão nos cabelos enquanto Sasuke dava uns passos para frente.

- É do Naruto, certo?

- É claro que é do Naruto, que espécie de promíscua você acha que eu sou? – ela destilou para ele, as sobrancelhas se franzindo e os olhos ficando duros.

- Porque isso te irrita?

- Isso não me irrita – ela mentiu – Você não deveria ter percebido!

- Porque não? – essas perguntas unidas da calma magnânima dele é que a estavam deixando irritada. Os olhos ônix se estreitaram e Sakura sentiu o leve tremor de medo que eles implicavam – Sakura, você _pretende_ conta ao dobe, não é?

- Ele já sabe – ela fez um bico estranho e cruzou os braços sobre o peito – O problema é você, agora ele vai ficar bravo comigo.

Sasuke piscou algumas vezes, sem entender.

- Naruto me fez prometer não dizer nada a você porque ele mesmo queria te contar – ela sorriu com um leve rubor nas faces e Sasuke se tranqüilizou de todas as suspeitas que sua mente montara com as palavras meio confusas da ex-colega de time.

- Aquele dobe... – Sasuke começou, mas não terminou. Fechou os olhos e abriu a porta da mansão para ele e Sakura saírem de sua casa. Moegi estava esperando no portão com um muito animado Katsu no colo.

- Sasuke-kun! – ela o pegou pelo braço fazendo-o se virar, já estavam na saída do Clã Uchiha, entre as linhas de árvores paralelas – Você não vai deixar Naruto saber que você sabe, vai?

Os olhos ônix miraram Sakura com firmeza e ela viu ali um brilho da qual não gostou. Já estava abrindo a boca para gritar com ele ou coisa pior quando os olhos a deixaram e fitaram Moegi com Katsu nos braços.

- Cuidem bem dele – e sumiu numa típica espiral de fumaça branca.

- Aquele idiota! – gritou à rósea – Ele vai direto falar com Naruto, tenho certeza.

- Sakura-sensei... – começou Moegi, temerosa – Eu acho que você está assustando o Katsu-chan.

* * *

Naruto estava ficando louco naquela sala. Já não agüentava mais ter que ficar carimbando e assinando aquele monte de documentos de missões de todo quando é tipo de Rank para todo quando é tipo de ninja que aparecia ali na sua sala. Queria sair um pouco, comer um lámen, ir ver Sakura na casa de Shikamaru e Temari, conversar com Sasuke, azucrinar Kakashi. Qualquer coisa, menos ficar ali mais tempo.

- Ah, terminei! – ele tacou o carimbo longe e voltou a colocar o pincel no suporte – Só espero que não me apareça mais ninguém com documentos pra eu assinar.

- Ei, dobe.

- Aaah! – Naruto caiu da cadeira com o susto. Sasuke e aquela mania ridícula, igual à Kakashi, de entrar pela maldita janela. Depois o Uchiha ainda tinha a coragem de reclamar dos métodos dos ninjas da ANBU. O próprio Sasuke tinha tudo para ser um daqueles ninjas – Não me assuste assim, teme!

- Você é o Hokage, devia estar preparado para qualquer coisa.

- Esses documentos acabam com as minhas forças, dattebayo – a loiro levantou-se e esticou os braços pra cima. Olhou através da janela e sorriu. Gostava daquele ar pacífico que reinava sobre o País do Fogo, mas ele queria tanto poder sair de sua sala para qualquer missão que fosse, mesmo que apenas ir atrás de um gato perdido – Então, o que é que você quer? Não devia estar na Força Policial, trabalhando?

Sasuke aproximou-se até ficar ao lado de Naruto, ombro no ombro. Ele não encarou o amigo loiro quando disse:

- Faz um tempo que você não aparece em casa – que só fez o sorriso de Naruto se alargar e os olhos se tornarem riscas de contentamento.

- Está com saudades de mim, Sasuke-chan? – mas o apelido só fez Sasuke meter um cascudo na cabeça de Naruto enquanto uma veia crescia e pulsava em sua testa.

- Não é nada disso, usuratonkachi! – resmungou o moreno – Tem algumas coisas sobre "ser pai" que eu tenho que te ensinar agora – ele olhava pra baixo, através da janela, com um sorriso de canto esperando Naruto perceber o sentido de suas palavras.

- É, mesmo, não é? – Naruto colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e abriu um sorriso imenso, corando um pouco, mas sem perceber as palavras de Sasuke – Agora que a Sakura-chan está...

Ele se interrompeu. Ficou completamente imóvel, a boca aberta no meio da frase, com Sasuke tão imóvel quanto ele ao seu lado. Até que o Uchiha virou-se para ele, um típico sorriso de canto nos lábios pálidos e disse, simplesmente:

- Parabéns, dobe.

- Obrigado, teme.

Naruto saiu de sua posição pasmada ao responder e ambos ficaram parados observando a janela enorme ao fundo da sala, atrás da mesa de Naruto. Talvez Naruto quisesse dizer muitas coisas sobre paternidade a Sasuke, talvez Sasuke quisesse dar alguns conselhos de verdade para Naruto, mas nenhum dos dois quebrou o silêncio. A amizade deles era antiga e forte para ter sobrevivido a tantas coisas e palavras, naquele momento, eram completamente desnecessárias.

- Foi a Sakura-chan quem te contou? – perguntou o loiro agora olhando para o Uchiha.

- Ela foi a minha casa buscar Katsu e eu percebi algo diferente nela – Sasuke explicou e tentou melhorar essa explicação piegas quando Naruto olhou-o de forma enviesada – Ela parecia _delicada_ demais para ser normal.

Naruto abriu outro sorriso.

- Kitsune fez isso com ela.

- Kitsune? – as sobrancelhas negras de arquearam.

- Foi o nome que a gente escolheu, dattebayo. Gostou?

Sasuke deu de ombros. Na verdade, era um nome apropriado.

- Eu queria te contar, sabe? – o loiro parecia realmente comovido com isso – Mas eu acho que mereci por ter contado sobre Katsu-chan a você antes da Hinata-chan.

* * *

O sol estava se pondo e era a sexta vez em duas semanas que Sasuke ia até o Clã Nara para buscar seu filho. Temari lhe fazia um grande favor cuidando de Katsu, apesar de a maior parte do serviço ser deixado a cargo da mãe de Shikamaru. Temari era uma kunoichi também, ela tinha missões a cumprir.

Sasuke sentia-se melhor do que nunca naquele dia. Não só porque tinha saído em missão, algo que não fazia há muito tempo, mas porque Hinata estaria de volta no dia seguinte.

Andava como sempre pelas ruas se aproximando do Clã Nara, as mãos nos bolsos, a cabeça levemente abaixada, os olhos cerrados, mas por dentro estava explodindo de excitação com o retorno da esposa. Se pudesse, cozinharia pra ela, mas talvez pedir para Sakura passar a noite com Katsu para eles poderem ficar juntos era uma idéia melhor.

- Oh, Sasuke-san, você chegou! – a mãe de Shikamaru foi quem atendeu a porta – Kohta e Katsu estão dormindo, você quer levá-lo mesmo assim?

Sasuke concordou e seguiu pela casa depois de cumprimentar Shikaku que se encontrava na sala. Eles contornaram a casa pelos corredores externos com a mãe de Shikamaru fazendo inúmeros elogios aos dois pequenos, como sempre. Temari e Shikamaru estavam sentados na varanda com as portas do quarto atrás deles abertas. Uma fraca chama de vela vinha lá de dentro.

- Ei, Sasuke – cumprimentou o gênio e ele devolveu. A mãe dele pegou Katsu e as coisas do pequeno Uchiha. Entregou tudo a Sasuke, depois o moreno pegou o filho no colo e a mulher se afastou.

- Obrigado por tomar conta dele.

- Quando precisar, Sasuke – respondeu Temari – Hinata volta amanhã, não é?

- Sim.

- Quer que eu tome conta do Katsu-chan amanhã à noite? – Temari estreitou seus olhos verdes muito escuros com a proposta sabendo que Sasuke entenderia perfeitamente o que ela estava dizendo. O moreno, no entanto, apenas sorriu para si mesmo e deu as costas ao casal.

- Boa noite.

Ele deixou o Clã Nara com o filho ainda dormindo em seus braços. O pequeno estava mais corado do que o normal e isso era muito perceptível na pele pálida que ele herdou de ambos os lados da família. A cabecinha dele descansava no ombro do pai e Sasuke sentia sua pele levemente quente. Quando encarou o caminho a sua frente, encontrou a figura de Naruto escorado ao muro conversando com Chouji. Ambos olharam pra ele quando se aproximou.

- Você não parece alguém perigoso quando o vemos assim, Sasuke – disse o Akimichi com um sorriso grande.

- Até parece um pai, dattebayo! – Sasuke não respondeu e limitou-se a lançar-lhes um olhar irritado. Detestava aquelas piadinhas sobre estar amolecendo – Ah, eu já te contei que Sakura-chan está esperando um filho meu, Chouji?

Sasuke achava estranho que alguém na Vila da Folha ainda não soubesse do fato, Naruto fazia questão de sair contando a qualquer ninja que aparecesse, agora que Sasuke já sabia, e a cada dia que passava a sala dele ficava cada vez mais entulhada de presente, assim como a sala de Sakura no hospital. Sasuke a vira jogando vários pacotes de presentes pela janela uma vez, gritando que se as pessoas quisessem mandar presentes, que mandassem para o senhor Hokage, aquele estúpido que ficava espalhando a notícia como se fosse um evento nacional.

- Já, três vezes, Naruto.

- Sério?

- Sério. Eu te mandei leite em pó e vitaminas especiais desenvolvidas pelo Clã Akimichi.

- Uhn... Será que estava entre as coisas que a Sakura-chan jogou fora sem mesmo abrir? – Naruto enclausurou-se nos seus pensamentos e Chouji virou-se para Sasuke.

- Shikamaru está aí, por acaso? – Sasuke acenou que sim e eles se despediram. O loiro começou a andar ao lado do melhor amigo a caminho do Clã Uchiha.

- Ei, dobe, aonde você pensa que vai?

- Vou te fazer companhia, Sakura-chan precisou sair urgentemente para escoltar uma missão, então não tenho nada para fazer hoje à noite.

- Então vá assinar relatórios, não me siga até em casa.

- Foi você mesmo quem disse que eu não ia mais a sua casa, teme! – Sasuke preferiu ignorar aquilo – Acho que vou amanhã, então, pra visitar a Hinata-chan.

Uma veia na testa de Sasuke pulsou. Naruto sabia todos os seus pontos fortes e fracos e adorava abusar deles. Fechou a cara e avisou a Naruto que ele tinha dois potes de lámen sobrando.

- O Katsu-chan está quieto, dattebayo.

- Ele está dormindo.

- Dormindo? Não são nem sete horas! – Sasuke parou quando Naruto aproximou-se dele e do filho.

Não queria ficar na rua por mais muito tempo, porque todas as mulheres que viam aquela cena ficavam suspirando, soltando risadinhas e comentando como o Uchiha era um bom pai, como Hinata tinha sorte e como aquela criança era uma graça. Algumas até se aproximavam dele com máquinas fotográficas em punho, mas Sasuke lançava-lhes um olhar suficientemente assassino para se afastarem quando isso acontecia. E com Naruto junto, as coisas apenas pioravam.

- Ele está quente.

- Vou dar um banho nele quando chegar a casa – respondeu Sasuke como se aquilo encerasse todas as questões e ele e o melhor amigo voltaram a seguir o caminho para o Clã Uchiha.

Eles entraram na mansão principal. Naruto arrancou seu manto de Hokage e também o colete antes de entrar na cozinha e dizer para Sasuke que ele se encarregava do lámen enquanto o amigo cuidava do filho. Sasuke concordou e foi para o quarto. Colocou Katsu ainda adormecido em cima da cama e despiu-o. Mesmo assim o pequeno não acordou, sua respiração estava pesada e as bochechas muito vermelhas. Esses sintomas estavam começando a preocupar o Uchiha.

Sasuke deu um rápido banho em Katsu e o vestiu novamente com uma roupinha mais quente do que somente as camisetinhas de verão que ele vinha usando. O pequeno acordou durante o banho, mas manteve-se quieto e amuado, mesmo quando ele viu o padrinho na cozinha. Naruto o pegou e estendeu-o com os dois braços acima da cabeça, mas o garoto nem chegou a rir, como fazia. Ambos os shinobis estranharam muito aquela reação.

- Acho que ele está doente.

Sasuke não disse nada. Ficara um pouco chocado com aquela constatação. Era como se ainda não tivesse percebido que o filho era um ser humano, uma criaturinha pequena e propensa a todos os problemas de uma pessoa comum.

- Sakura-chan não está aí, o que nós fazemos? – Naruto encarou Sasuke tão assustado quanto o moreno – Não podemos deixar que ele fique pior, dattebayo!

Sasuke ficou um pouco amedrontado e seu sangue começou a pulsar muito rápido em suas veias, assim como seus batimentos aceleraram. Ele mal sabia colocar a fralda de Katsu sem que ela ficasse torta, como ele poderia lidar com alguma doença do filho? Se Hinata estivesse ali, ela saberia o que fazer, mas de quem ele tinha companhia? Naruto devia estar na mesma situação de pânico quanto ele ou ainda pior. E Sakura, a única médica em que ele confiava, tinha que ter saído em missão justo naquele dia.

* * *

- 728, 729, 730... – já havia uma pequena poça se suor sob Lee, mas mesmo assim a Besta Verde da Vila da Folha continuava fazendo suas flexões com apenas os dedos indicadores e o corpo todo içado na vertical quando a campainha tocou e interrompeu seus exercícios – Pela interrupção vou adicionar mais 500 exercícios à conta! – a qualquer pessoa normal aquela quantidade de exercícios era absurda, mas o sorriso de Rock Lee demonstrava que ele não tinha ficado nada irritado com a adição.

A campainha voltou a soar, mais longa e desesperada do que normalmente. Lee correu até ela e escancarou-a para ver a sua frente o Rokudaime Hokage e Uchiha Sasuke. Demorou ainda alguns segundos para ver também um embrulhinho azul nos braços do Uchiha.

- Naruto-kun? Sasuke-san?

- Precisamos da sua ajuda, Sobrancelhudo! – gritou Naruto nem se dando ao trabalho de entrar na casa de Lee e muito menos percebendo o estado do amigo. Suado, sem estar vestido com as suas roupas verdes e polainas laranjadas habituais.

- Você sabe onde fica o vilarejo onde Tsunade está morando agora? – perguntou Sasuke abruptamente antes que Lee tentasse entender a situação. O rapaz de cabelos de cuia fez que sim com a cabeça e abriu a boca para questionar, mas foi interrompido novamente – Preciso que você vá até lá busca-la. Agora!

- É um caso de vida ou morte, dattebayo! – Naruto assumiu uma pose séria, a mesma que usava para tomar as duras decisões da vida de Hokage, como quem designar para uma missão Rank-S com menos probabilidades de morrer ou como fazer Haruno Sakura sair do hospital com o menor número de socos possível acertados nele – A vida do meu afilhado está em jogo, então tome isso como uma missão especial para a Vila Oculta da Folha que só a Besta Verde da Folha pode realizar!

Essas palavras fora o suficiente para instigar Rock Lee. Ele deu a Naruto e Sasuke um de seus melhores sorrisos e a pose Nice Guy antes de entrar em sua casa e recolocar em tempo recorde a roupa verde colante, as polainas, a bandana da Folha na cintura e o colete jounin. Ainda pegou a sua bolsa de kunais e shurikens antes de voltar para a porta.

Talvez procurar Tsunade e traze-la Vila fosse um ato um tanto exagerado e desesperado, mas Naruto era sempre exagerado e Sasuke estava desesperado, então eles podiam justificar que aquela era a única idéia que eles tinham tido.

- Eu vou trazer Tsunade aqui antes da meia-noite, não se preocupem! – outra pose Nice Guy antes dele correr para a entrada da Vila tão rápido que nem Naruto nem Sasuke conseguiram ver muita coisa além de poeira levantando.

- Vamos confiar no Sobrancelhudo e voltar pra casa para colocar uma compressa fria em Katsu-chan, dattebayo.

Sasuke concordou e aperto o cobertor azul que cobria o filho. Estava morrendo de medo, apesar do rosto sério de sempre estar estampado como fachada. Ele queria que Hinata estivesse ali mais do que nunca, ele não tinha instintos maternos, ele não sabia o que fazer. Ele normalmente nunca ficava doente e, quando ficava, pedia logo a Sakura para lhe dar o remédio mais potente contra a doença, para poder ficar curado logo e voltar a sua vida de sempre. Mas Hinata não estava ali. Sakura não estava ali. O que acontecia ali era que Katsu estava doente e ele era um péssimo pai por não conseguir cuidar bem do próprio filho.

Demorou um tempo para perceber que a mão de Naruto fora parar em seu ombro e só o fez quando o loiro forçou o aperto fazendo-o parar de andar. Ele encarou Naruto com olhos fundos, opacos e debilitados de preocupação. Pelo contrário dos seus, os olhos do melhor amigo estavam brilhantes, vivos e cheios de confiança, a imagem mais remota que ele sempre tinha de Uzumaki Naruto. Aquilo sempre o ajudava – o ajudara a manter seus laços, a seguir em frente, a voltar para a Vila da Folha -, mas não era o suficiente naquele momento. Para compensar essa insuficiência, somente olhos perolados.

- Pare de se culpar, teme. Katsu-chan vai ficar bem, confie em mim!

- Ei, Sasuke, Naruto! – os dois olharam na direção da voz.

Kiba e Shino vinham na direção deles. Kiba na frente, correndo – sem Akamaru, o que era extremamente raro. Se Naruto ficou surpreso de vê-los ali, Sasuke quase teve uma síncope. Kiba e Shino eram os companheiros de missões de Hinata e se eles já estavam na Vila, isso querida dizer que Hinata também já estava.

- Quando voltaram? – perguntou Naruto quando Kiba já estava próximo o suficiente.

- Acabamos de chegar, foi preciso voltar às pressas e talvez nem tivéssemos conseguido se você não mandasse Sakura, Naruto. Mas a missão está completa.

- Onde está Hinata? – Sasuke se adiantou para Shino quando o Aburame chegou até eles. Sasuke não gostava muito de Kiba, outro super-protetor pra cima de Hinata, como se Neji já não fosse o suficiente.

- Viemos avisar que ela está no hospital – respondeu Shino sucintamente.

Sasuke estremeceu com a informação. Gostaria muito que Shino a completasse com "ela foi acompanhar Sakura" ou "foi levar um companheiro ferido até lá", mas ele sabia perfeitamente que as missões do Time Rastreador, como era conhecido o time de Hinata, Kiba e Shino, era somente realizado por eles três, sem nenhum companheiro extra e se Sakura precisou ser encaminhada até lá tão abruptamente e se Shino e Kiba estavam ali, cobertos de arranhões e com as roupas sujas, mas fora do hospital, só podia significar que o terceiro membro do time é que fora ferido.

- SASUKE! – gritou Naruto, mas nada faria do último Sharingan parar. Ele já estava correndo em direção ao hospital antes mesmo que ele percebesse que o seu cérebro mandara para as pernas o comando de fazê-lo.

Ele não era muito apto a acreditar em divindades, destino, carma, mas sabia que, de alguma maneira sádica e cruel, alguém o estava fazendo pagar por todos os seus pecados anteriores. Ele podia dizer que merecia, mas se alguém precisasse pagar que não fossem sua esposa e filho.

Só percebeu que Naruto, Shino e Kiba estavam atrás dele quando adentrou as portas do hospital assustando as poucas enfermeiras que se encontravam àquela hora na recepção e Naruto gritou seu nome outra vez. Ele não parou mesmo assim. Katsu continuava sendo segurado firme em seu colo e ele sentia a respiração e a temperatura quente do filho em seu peito, isso o confortava e alarmava. O medo de também perder Hinata chegou a suas pernas e as travou. O Uchiha fez um grande esforço para rumar até o balcão da recepção e perguntar com a voz mais profunda, raivosa e rouca que jamais ouvira sair de sua boca:

- Uchiha Hinata, onde ela está?

- Erm... – a moça atrás do balcão tremeu e começou a suar frio com o olhar de Sasuke – Ela... Está na s-sala de cirurgia três.

Só quando rumou para o corredor foi que percebeu que seu peculiar Mangekyou Sharingan se ativara ao falar com a recepcionista. O seu melhor amigo e os companheiros de Hinata tinham desistido de pará-lo e somente o seguiam pelos corredores, acompanhando suas passadas rápidas e largas.

- O que aconteceu na missão? – perguntou Naruto assumindo a posição de Hokage.

- Nós rastreamos o ninja foragido a noroeste, aproximando-se do País da Grama e o seguimos até lá, conseguimos intercepta-lo antes de chegar ao seu destino, mas ninjas vindos da Grama se juntaram a ele e nos emboscaram. Parece que há uma linhagem sanguínea muito poderosa na Grama que permite o rastreamento preciso de inimigos – relatou Shino especificamente como mais tarde ele escreveria em seu relatório oficial.

- O cretino separou a Hinata da gente, pensando que a mulher seria o elo mais fraco e poderia usá-la como moeda de troca, mas ela o matou antes mesmo que ele pudesse ver de onde veio o golpe! – Kiba sorria ao contar – Esse ninja com a linhagem sanguínea especial que o Shino falou ficou curioso com os olhos da Hinata e largou a gente pra ir lutar com ela depois que viu que ela tinha matado o outro ninja. Eles se afastaram das nossas lutas e não vimos o que aconteceu.

Kiba se calou e ficou cabisbaixo, se culpando pelo descuido com a companheira. O sangue de Sasuke fervia nas veias. Típico de Hinata querer levar suas lutas para um lugar onde não pudesse ferir outras pessoas e tais outras pessoas também não pudessem ver suas técnicas mais avançadas. Ele detestava aquela mania dela de esconder seu poder. O próprio Sasuke demorara muito para perceber que Hinata não era a kunoichi fraca e inútil que todos pensavam. Afinal, o Clã Hyuuga era o Clã mais velho e poderoso da Vila Oculta da Folha – de onde surgiu até mesmo o honorável Clã Uchiha – e para ser parte deste Clã um Hyuuga precisa ser ou ficar forte.

- Hinata estava ferida e perdendo muito sangue quando a encontramos. O inimigo estava morto.

Todos os quatro pararam quando chegaram a um corredor sem saída. No seu extremo havia as portas duplas de uma das salas de cirurgia. Sobre ela o letreiro brilhante da "Sala de Cirurgia Três" se apagou e a porta abriu logo em seguida.

- Sakura-chan! – Naruto correu até a rosada, seguido por Sasuke.

Sasuke não conseguiu dizer nenhuma palavra. Ele ficou parado ao lado de Naruto aflito e preocupado. Ficou parado segurando Katsu. Ficou perfeitamente sério e controlado enquanto Naruto perguntou a Sakura o estado em que Hinata se encontrava e ficou perfeitamente sério e controlado também quando Sakura o encarou com os olhos esmeraldinos brilhando debilmente. Ela derramou uma lágrima. Sasuke não soube dizer se por causa da situação crítica em que Hinata poderia se encontrar; se já estava morta ou se pela expressão que viu no rosto do Uchiha.

Era uma expressão de absoluto nada. Para Sasuke, mais do que sua expressão habitual de imperialismo sobre tudo e todos, era a expressão perfeita para esconder toda a dor, angustia, tristeza e medo que ele estava sentindo por dentro.

"Uma expressão que ele nunca faria por mim", pensou amargamente.

Amores antigos cicatrizam, mas uma cicatriz é uma marca eterna.

- Eu a coloquei em coma induzido, mas temo que não seja experiente o suficiente para proceder. Preciso chamar Tsunade-sama aqui para me auxiliar e isso pode levar algum tempo, farei o possível para mantê-la viva enquanto isso – ela responder profissionalmente ao retirar a touca cirúrgica. Friamente era a maneira correta de um médico entregar um diagnóstico.

- Eu mandei Lee traze-la mais cedo, por causa de Katsu-chan. Já que você não estava aqui, e eu e Sasuke estávamos desesperados, chama-la foi nossa única idéia – Naruto sorriu por cima de sua preocupação e colocou as mãos por trás da cabeça – Eles já devem estar chegando e Hinata-chan vai ficar boa, dattebayo!

- Sakura – chamou Sasuke e a voz dele sobressaltou Naruto e Sakura. Kiba e Shino tinham se aproximado para ouvir o diagnóstico e também encararam o Uchiha – Você pode tomar conta do Katsu? Acho que ele pegou um resfriado.

- É... Claro – ela respondeu olhando para ele, um pouco desconcertada.

Tomou o pequeno nos braços e observou suas bochechas muito rosadas, os olhinhos negros fechados e a respiração pesada. Era isso mesmo o que Sasuke dissera, apenas um pequeno resfriado. Como ele e Naruto tinham perdido a cabeça a ponto de mandarem buscar Tsunade? Não teria sido mais fácil eles terem trazido o menino para o hospital e um dos médicos ajuda-lo? Mas se eles não tivessem exagerado, Tsunade poderia não chegar a tempo de salvar Hinata.

- Eu vou até a entrada da Vila esperar a Tsunade-baa-chan e o Sobrancelhudo.

Naruto e Sakura de afastaram da ala cirúrgica. Kiba foi puxado por Shino para sair dali também, a contragosto. Quando os passos pelo corredor se tornaram distantes e abafados o Uchiha se moveu. Ele se aproximou da porta da sala sem tocá-la. Seus olhos negros estavam baixos, ainda mais opacos e mais fundos. Encostou a testa no metal frio da parte da porta que não era aberta e ficou lá. Não contou o tempo que se passou, não percebeu quando Shino e Kiba voltaram para a ante-sala da cirurgia trazendo Neji e Hanabi, não se deu ao trabalho de desencostar-se da porta quando Tsunade e Lee chegaram e nem quando Naruto falou com ele, tentando convence-lo a ir para outro lugar um pouco.

Não queria nada daquilo.

Queria, apenas, esperar ali até Hinata sair daquela sala sem correr nenhum risco e fosse com ele e Katsu para casa.

Ele ouviu quando Sakura e Tsunade se aproximaram da porta. Ele ouviu o estalo baixinho do letreiro acima dele se apagar. Ele ouviu quando alguém atrás dele falou que já tinha amanhecido.

- A Hinata vai ficar bem, Sasuke – disse a loira quando, com muito esforço, os olhos ônix se levantaram para encarar os âmbares. O peso de seus ombros diminuindo – Infelizmente nós não conseguimos salvar o bebê.

- Bebê? – a palavra, do contrário do que Sasuke acreditava, saiu alta e clara de sua boca. Os olhos opacos se arregalaram.

- Hinata estava grávida... – Sakura se adiantou com os olhos tão arregalados quanto os dele – Você... Não sabia – era impossível não afirmar isso depois da reação do moreno.

- Acho que nem a própria Hinata sabia – completou Tsunade.

A mente de Sasuke ficou vazia.

- Ela será encaminhada para o quarto em breve.

Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça. Hanabi e Kiba se adiantaram para pedir mais informações a Tsunade sobre o estado de Hinata. Sasuke se afastou do grupo a passos lentos. Passou por Neji e Shino sem encará-los. Naruto o seguiu em silêncio enquanto andavam na direção da ala pediátrica. Katsu já estava melhor, a sua febre sumira e, tirando alguns espirros agudos de vez em quando, ele estava perfeitamente bem. Era o maior bebe do berçário justamente porque ele não devia estar ali, já que não era um recém-nascido.

Os dois melhores amigos pararam em frente à vidraça olhando para o pequeno Uchiha.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada. Era a primeira vez que Naruto viu Sasuke derramar algumas poucas lágrimas. Aliviados ambos, o loiro sorriu quando os olhos de safira começaram a pinicar e lacrimejar. Colocou a manga da blusa sobre os olhos, mas as lágrimas não cessavam. Sua outra mão foi parar no ombro de Sasuke e o moreno deixou-a ficar lá.

* * *

O único som do quarto era o apitar irritante do medidor de batimentos cardíacos. Os cabelos negros de Hinata se espalhavam pelo travesseiro e por parte do lençol branco. Ela dormia já há um dia e desde então Sasuke não tinha saído de perto dela. Katsu também estava ali, aninhado ao lado da mãe. Era o lugar preferido de ele dormir.

Havia inúmeras flores saindo do vaso comprido na mesa de cabeceira. A janela estava aberta e o Uchiha ficava sentado lá. Mesmo que o dia estivesse muito bonito, com o sol se pondo e tingindo o céu com suas cores crepusculares, não era para fora que seus olhos se dirigiam. As olheiras estavam ficando mais escuras, porque ele não conseguia descansar, não conseguia pregar os olhos. Não conseguia fazer outra coisa que não fosse zelar por Hinata e Katsu.

* * *

- Você já está aqui há um mês e sua recuperação é um sucesso. Poderá voltar pra casa amanhã e recomeçar as missões dentro de mais um mês, Hinata-chan – disse Sakura depois de analisar o prontuário da Uchiha.

- Obrigada, Sakura-chan – ela respondeu com sua voz baixa e melodiosa que nos últimos tempos passara a ser ainda mais sussurrada antes de Sakura deixar o quarto. Katsu estava olhando enquanto ela o amamentava do peito. Hinata não conseguia desgrudar do filho e pedia para ficar junto dele constantemente. Sasuke acatava.

Hinata pedia a Sasuke constantes desculpas desde que soubera que estava grávida novamente, mas que o bebê não pudera ser salvo. Ela abraçava Katsu e pedia desculpas por ser uma mãe fraca.

O pequeno Uchiha dormiu enquanto mamava e Hinata o depositou na cama. Ela já podia se levantar normalmente e andar. Katsu resmungou um pouco quando ela o pousou no travesseiro sentindo o cheiro de Hinata se distanciar, porém não acordou. A Uchiha sentou-se aos pés da cama e deixou a franja farta lhe cobrir os olhos. Ouviu a porta deslizar e o cheiro delicioso de maçã verde inundou o lugar.

- Sakura já me contou – anunciou Sasuke ainda da porta.

- Sim.

Para Sasuke, Hinata sofria por ter perdido um bebê. Para ele, ser mãe era muito importante para sua esposa e o acontecimento a abalara deveras. Para Hinata, ela tinha medo que Sasuke não a olhasse como antes, pois ela não conseguira segurar no ventre outro filho dele.

- Desculpe – ela pediu novamente.

- Pare de se desculpar! – o Uchiha enfim explodiu. Já estava cansado de ouvi-la. Marchou até a frente dela e viu seus ombros começarem a tremer. Sasuke segurou o queixo de Hinata com os dedos e obrigou-a a olha-lo – Podemos ter outros filhos, pare de se culpar por este.

- Eu... Sa-sasuke...

Desde que descobrira que perdera o filho, Hinata não chorara. Apenas se culpara em silêncio e se desculpara aos sussurros.

Suas mãos pequenas agarraram a camiseta do Clã Uchiha do marido e sua testa foi de encontro ao peito dele. As lágrimas caiam e manchavam a camisola do hospital. Os braços dele envolveram a kunoichi e o seu peito subiu alto com a respiração profunda. Sentiu-se bem como não se sentia desde a notícia de que Hinata fora ferida em missão e olhou para o teto com um sorriso de canto. Ela finalmente colocara a dor pra fora, era só uma questão de tempo para as coisas se colocarem nos eixos.

Eles três deixaram o hospital no dia seguinte. Katsu fora colocado por sobre os ombros do pai rindo muito com a altura e Hinata ria das caretas de dor que Sasuke fazia quando o filho puxava-lhe os cabelos. Todas as pessoas que os encontravam na rua desejavam a Hinata uma boa recuperação, davam-lhe coisas como frutas frescas e amuletos. Demoraram muito mais do que o habitual para chegarem ao Clã Uchiha e Sasuke até cogitou colocar Hinata nas costas e correr até lá por cima dos telhados, assim não apareceriam pessoas inconvenientes no caminho deles.

Quando chegaram a casa Hinata guiou Sasuke e Katsu para os fundos da mansão, sob a única árvore de cerejeira do jardim. Ele ficou confuso sobre o que ela poderia querer fazer ali quando se agachou e puxou uma kunai que ele não a vira trazer. Riscou na casca da árvore um "X" e empilhou três pedras planas em forma de pirâmide ao dizer:

- Um túmulo para o bebê.

Sasuke concordou com a cabeça e a seguiu na oração.

Ouviram a campainha tocar antes que pudessem voltar para dentro da casa. Hinata foi até lá abri-la e ficou atônita parada na porta quando todos os seus amigos, guiados por Naruto e Sakura, entravam na casa, segurando presentes e comidas e bebidas. Ino entrou com seu barrigão, amparada por Gaara e reclamando de tudo sobre a gravidez, Tenten estava de braços dados com Kankurou e um choroso Lee se apoiava em Kiba. Hideaki ignorou Hinata completamente depois de lhe entregar uma caixa de chá verde como presente, Neji, ao contrário, fez inúmeras recomendações de repouso e descanso que deixaram Sasuke, no mínimo, furioso e disse que Hanabi iria visitar a irmã assim que chegasse da missão. Temari e Shikamaru trouxeram Kohta com eles que não demorou a se juntar a Katsu no cercadinho. Chouji expulsou todos da cozinha e preparou o maior banquete que eles já tinham visto na vida. Shino fora o único que não comparecera. De acordo com Kiba, ele fora ao jantar de noivado na casa de uma das moças do Clã Aburame, o que deixou todos atônitos. Na opinião de Naruto ele não acreditava que as pessoas daquele Clã podiam se casar e ter filhos como todo ser humano normal. Para ele, eles apenas tiravam insetos suficientes do seu corpo para formar outra pessoa e assim eles surgiam. Isso lhe rendeu um belo cascudo de Sasuke e Sakura, simultaneamente.

O primeiro intuito de Sasuke ao ver toda aquela gente entrando na sua casa foi de expulsa-los aos berros, mas a sua opinião mudou quando ouviu a risada de sino repicando que saiu dos lábios de Hinata quando ela olhou para ele.

* * *

**Olá!  
Demorei a atualizar essa fic, não é? Que saco, terceiro ano é foda! Desculpe, talvez não dê para eu atualizar "Lembranças de Luz" neste fim de semana, mas no próximo tem atualização com certeza! Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, porque aqui eu quis retratar que, como acontece com todas as famílias, nem tudo é um mar de rosas, não é verdade? Pelo menos comigo não é. Fiquei triste pela Hinata, mas haverá capítulos melhores na vida dos Uchiha, esperem e verão!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Kinha Oliver, Elara-chan, Marcy Bolger, Jeh-Hyuuga-Lupin, Asakura Yumi, Hatake Pam, Mari P.B'b, Bela F., Guida-Hyuuga, Lust Lotu's, Luciana Fernandes, Camila, Dark Temi, Lyric T., Lidy-chan, gesy, Gimaine-chan, misha yanata, Skadi Drevonuoir _e _Lolly Hyuuga Cullen(2)._

**Respondendo a pergunta "Você gosta de Crepúsculo?" da Lolly-chan:**

Quando a minha amiga me contou sobre a série, eu adorei. Quando li os livros depois de um tempo e também vi os filmes, me apaixonei ainda mais, mas com o tempo eu comecei a achar a Bella muito tonta e o Edward muito drástico. Gosto de Crepúsculo, acho uma ótima história, mas prefiro o Jacob, a Jane, a Alice e o Jasper, são os melhores personagens.

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
Beijos, Tilim! :)**

**P.S.: Nova capa de "Aromas e Zumbidos" no meu perfil e no Orkut.**


	4. Passo 4 Cinco Partes de Nós Dois

**MANUAL DE INSTRUÇÕES**

"_Katsu foi o meu filho que mais demorou a falar. Ele nos fazia segui-lo, puxando-nos pelos dedos até o lugar que ele queria e, uma vez no lugar certo, ele apontava e fazia gestos do que queria que acontecesse ali. Hinata, mais do que eu, tentava falar com ele e ele respondia com seus gestos precários. Eles se entendiam como mãe e filho, mas ele sempre me seguia, como uma pequena sombra, como pai e filho._

_Em compensação, Katsu foi o primeiro a ativar seu Sharingan, com apenas dois anos. Ele o fez no mesmo dia que disse suas primeiras palavras._

_Acredito que, por três fatos tão importantes terem acontecido no mesmo dia, quase ao mesmo tempo, que Katsu tem tanto carinho e sentimento protetor por Amaterasu. Afinal, a primeira palavra dele foi: imouto._

_Amaterasu foi exatamente o que o seu nome diz: a deusa do sol. Ela protegia os seus irmãos como uma grande mãe tigresa, protegia a seus pais como uma velha sábia. Só se tornava uma verdadeira menininha boba na presença daquele, Hizashi, filho de Neji. _

_Tsukuyomi foi a pestinha que mais deu trabalho e dor de cabeça. E também foi a mais plenamente alegre. De todas as coisas que eu contei a ela sobre o meu passado, tudo o que ela teve para dizer foi: "Esquece isso, Otou-san. Nada que você diga pode nos fazer te amar menos!"._

_Quero que Susano'o sempre saiba que eu o amo, apesar de qualquer coisa. Eu não o acho fraco assim como também nunca achei fraca sua mãe. Não ouso subestimar as pessoas depois de estar ao lado de Naruto e Hinata por tantos anos._

_Hoshi... Você ainda precisa crescer muito e brilhar."._

* * *

_Eu aumento o volume da música, coloco meus discos para tocar__  
__Debaixo das pedrinhas soa uma música rebelde__  
__Não quero ver outra geração desistir__  
__Prefiro ser uma vírgula a ser um ponto final._

"Every Teardrop Is a Waterfall" – Cold Play

* * *

**Passo 4 – Cinco Partes de Nós Dois**

Uchiha Katsu e Nara Kohta já tinham seis anos. O tempo passa mais rápido do que é esperado. Parecia que tinha sido ontem que ele dissera suas primeiras palavras no dia do nascimento da irmã, Amaterasu, e ativara seu Sharingan.

E quando Taiyou, a filha de Ino e Gaara nascera e o Kazekage mandara chamar todos os amigos da loira para uma grande festa em Suna a mando tanto da ex-Yamanaka quanto do Conselho de Anciões da Vila da Areia.

E qual não fora a surpresa quando Tenten finalmente desistira tanto de Lee quanto de Kankurou para se casar com Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba! E agora ficar grávida dele!

E quando os gêmeos de Neji nasceram, dois meninos de nomes Hizashi(luz solar) e Hotaru(vaga-lume), criando complicações no parto e levando Hideaki a falecer, fato que levou Hinata a ficar muito mais próxima ao primo para ajudar com os bebês, para desagrado de Sasuke.

E a surpresa de ver o segundo filho de Naruto, um menino chamado Kaze, nascer com os cabelos rosados.

E quando Hinata e Sasuke tiveram que adicionar tristemente um segundo túmulo sob a única cerejeira do quintal da mansão Uchiha por causa de um aborto espontâneo um ano atrás.

Sim, o tempo passa muito rápido.

O primogênito dos Uchiha tinha ficado o dia todo recluso sem dar atenção para a irmã caçula, Amaterasu, com quem era muito ligado, porque precisava se preparar para o dia seguinte: o primeiro dia de Aula na Academia Ninja.

Sozinho em seu quarto, passou o dia decorando os vários selos para fazer o jutsu da Grande Bola de Fogo que seu pai começara a lhe ensinar há alguns dias. Assim como Sasuke, herdara o Sharingan e o chakra do elemento fogo. Amaterasu, ao contrário, herdara o Byakugan e o chakra do tipo relâmpago. Os irmãos menores, os gêmeos Tsukuyomi e Sunano'o tinham nascido um com cada linhagem, porém com uma peculiaridade marcante: Tsukuyomi, a menina endiabrada, nascera de olhos perolados, porém com o Sharingan, e Susano'o, seu irmãozinho, nascera com os olhos negros e o Byakugan.

O maior deleite de Katsu, porém, não era entrar na Academia Ninja, isso ele sabia que iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde e que o faria junto do melhor amigo, Nara Kohta, com quem brincava de ninja desde muito tempo, apesar das constantes reclamações de Kohta, que preferia ficar deitado em algum lugar ou jogar shogi. Aquele Nara cabeçudo tinha um grave complexo de querer derrotar seu pai e avô naquele jogo estúpido.

Não, o porquê de ele estar realmente feliz era que Sasuke prometera leva-lo a apresentação dos novos estudantes. Não havia coisa melhor do que poder ir até lá com seu pai, o grande Uchiha Sasuke, melhor amigo do Rokudaime Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, e, para o Katsu de seis anos, o ninja mais forte do mundo.

- Katsu-nii-chan! – chamou Amaterasu pela quinta vez atrás da porta fechada do quarto do irmão. O garoto suspirou parando o que estava fazendo. Gostava da irmã, tinha com ela uma forte ligação e detestava ter que evita-la para poder estudar. Ouviu também risadinhas, o que queria dizer que os gêmeos deviam estar por perto.

Tsukuyomi e Susano'o eram demais ligados entre si para serem tão ligados aos outros dois irmãos mais velhos, não podiam nem mesmo tomar banho separados que aqueles dois pirralhos começavam a chorar.

- Ama-chan, não posso brincar agora! – gritou para a menor.

- Tadaima – veio a voz baixa de Sasuke da entrada da casa.

- Okaeri – respondeu Hinata sem sair da cozinha.

- Ah, Katsu-nii-chan, o otou-san chegou! – aquelas eram as palavras mágicas. Katsu pulou da cama e abriu a porta correndo pelo corredor e alcançando a irmã que já virava a esquina. Pegou a mão da menor e guiou-a para a porta de entrada onde ele agora podia ouvir o pai tirando as sandálias ninja.

- Cuidado, Katsu-chan, não puxe tanto a Ama-chan! – pediu Hinata dando um olhar para trás e ver os filhos correndo ao encontro de Sasuke.

Katsu soltou Amaterasu quando se aproximaram do pai ainda sentado na entrada tirando as sandálias. Ambos os filhos mais velhos abraçaram as costas do shinobi que deu um sorrisinho de lado antes de passar seus braços um por cada filho segurando-os em suas costas e levantando-se fazendo os dois rirem. O agora patriarca dos Uchiha foi até a cozinha e pulou os gêmeos que brincavam com um gato de pelúcia puxando-o um pelo rabo e o outro pela cabeça.

Aproximou-se de Hinata que estava terminando de preparar o jantar de todos os seis membros da família e ficou atrás dela colando todo o seu corpo ao da esposa, fazendo maior pressão nos quadris. Deixou sua bochecha descansar nos cabelos cada vez mais compridos e sentiu o cheiro familiar. Era bom estar em casa.

- Naruto quer que eu o ajude em uma missão amanhã – ele anunciou enquanto Hinata o ajudava a tirar Katsu e Amaterasu das costas e coloca-los de volta no chão.

- Otou-san! – chamou o mais velho, mas Sasuke ainda conversava com Hinata e não lhe deu atenção, apesar da morena ter olhado para o filho e lhe lançado um sorriso miúdo.

- Parece que ninjas de Vilas menores estão se organizando e roubando linhagens sanguíneas para fortalecer seus soldados. Eles foram até a Vila Oculta da Nuvem, queriam a linhagem do Darui – Sasuke tirou o colete e as luvas, também Kusanagi da cintura mantendo-a firmemente na mão. Tsukuyomi tinha uma verdadeira veneração pela katana do pai e tentava pega-la sempre que podia – O Raikage mandou um informe e Naruto quer ir até as fronteiras da Vila reforçar as barreiras.

- Okaa-san... – chamou Katsu um pouco mais baixo do que quando chamara o pai puxando a mão da mãe para fazê-la olhá-lo, mas Hinata estava concentrada nas informações de Sasuke. Passou a mão pela cabeleira negra e arrepiada do filho.

- Eu aceitei ir porque essa nova organização traz ameaça para a Folha, especialmente para nossa família – Sasuke finalizou o que tinha para dizer e deu a volta na mesa da cozinha se dirigindo ao corredor e ao quarto. Hinata o seguiu até o corredor e chamou-o para parar. Katsu a seguiu cabisbaixo. Só tinha seis anos, mas entendera o essencial: seu pai não ia com ele na apresentação da Academia.

O moreno parou com o chamado da esposa e olhou-a. Os gêmeos saíram da cozinha e correram até a sala com passos vacilantes.

- Tsu-chan! – gritou Susano'o ao passar.

- Sasuke, amanhã... – Hinata abaixou-se e pegou Katsu no colo. O menininho escondeu o rosto entre o ombro e o pescoço da mãe, outra mania herdada de Sasuke. Hinata também sentiu Amaterasu se enroscar em suas pernas – É o primeiro dia do Katsu-chan na Academia.

Os filhos não perceberam, mas Hinata viu quando os olhos negros tremeram. Ele tinha esquecido completamente! O punho do marido se apertou sobre a espada e Hinata até podia ouvir os xingamentos que Sasuke estava desferindo sobre si em sua mente. Se tinha uma coisa que Uchiha Sasuke estava se esforçando para não ser era um pai como o dele e o de Hinata foram. O moreno suspirou.

- Katsu – chamou e o filho estremeceu, mas não o olhou. Hinata sorriu para o marido e acariciou o filho. Amaterasu, aos seus pés, estremeceu um pouco com o tom de voz de Sasuke – Katsu, olhe pra mim – o Uchiha era rígido com os filhos. Quando ele falava, ele queria que eles obedecessem. Hinata era mais branda, mas respeitava a decisão de Sasuke de como agir com eles. Sasuke podia ser duro, mas não era injusto, muito menos pouco carinhoso. Os olhinhos negros brilhantes deixaram o ombro da mãe e foram se colocar sobre o pai, temerosos, mas o mais velho deu um pequeno sorriso e afagou a cabeça de cabelos arrepiados como os seus – Eu prometi que te levaria no primeiro dia na Academia e eu vou.

Os olhos ônix do pequeno, antes marejados, secaram enquanto ele pedia para a mãe lhe por no chão. O menino pegou a mãozinha de Ama-chan e correu para seu quarto para continuar o que estava fazendo, mas junto da irmã dessa vez.

- Obrigada, Sasuke – pediu Hinata dando um passo na direção do marido e pegando o colete dos braços dele e as luvas.

O homem não disse nada, apenas enlaçou a esposa antes que ela pudesse se afastar e a prensou na parede. Separou-lhe as pernas com o joelho e pressionou sua pélvis a da esposa que deixou cair as coisas que segurava para se agarrar ao marido devido a sua súbita moleza dos membros inferiores. Entre um filho e outro, as rapidinhas tinham se tornado prática muito comum na vida corrida de dois ninjas ativos com quatro filhos e não era incômodo, especialmente que Sasuke era sempre impulsivo e original e Hinata era muito apta a se adequar a essas surpresas. Era bom ver que com nove anos de casamento a atração mútua entre Uchiha Sasuke e Uchiha Hinata não diminuíra.

- Sa... Sasuke...

- Uhn? – ele grunhiu sem parar de beijá-la.

- A sopa... A sopa de misô vai... Ferver!

Ele não ligava para a sopa. Quer fervesse, e daí? Era só eles darem mamadeira para Tsu-chan e Su-kun e irem o restante para o Ichiraku Lámen onde provavelmente encontrariam Naruto e Kitsune pela quinta vez na semana fazendo uma refeição nada saudável. Sakura ia ficar brava e gritar horrores, mas a rosada não podia fazer nada se sua filha mais velha nascera com o mesmo apetite doentio por aquele macarrão ensopado com carne de porco que o pai.

Hinata soltou uma risadinha com a falta de resposta dele e compreendeu o pensamento do marido. Voltou a beijá-lo quando, dessa vez, sentiu o moreno interromper o ato e, ainda agarrado a Hinata, ele olhou para baixo, para sua mão que ainda segurava a espada Kusanagi para ver duas mãozinhas gorduchas e gatunas enrodilhadas a bainha da espada e o rosto dono das mãos voltar-se para cima e dar-lhe um olhar culpado e corar por ter sido pega.

- Você não pode brincar com a Kusanagi, Tsukuyomi – finalizou Sasuke puxando delicadamente a espada para longe da filha. Aquela menina era uma peste pior que o irmão, Susano'o conseguia ser mais calmo e tímido, um pouco mais como a mãe, mas a irmã gêmea dele, dez minutos mais velha, já tinha uma surpreendente habilidade sorrateira de ninja com apenas três anos de idade.

- Tsu-chan... – chamou Susano'o meio escondido atrás do batente da porta entre a sala e o corredor. A menina sorriu com o chamado do irmão imediatamente se esquecendo da espada e correndo até ele, pulando sobre Su-kun fazendo-o cair para trás.

Hinata e Sasuke interromperam a contemplação dos filhos gêmeos e se encararam dando por encerrado o clima. A Uchiha ainda deu um selinho no marido antes de correr de volta para a cozinha e desligar a sopa a ponto de ferver. Sasuke guardou a espada – agora não mais no quartinho de armas, mas na parte mais alta do armário – e saiu do quarto. A ex-herdeira Hyuuga trazia Susano'o e Tsukuyomi nos braços e Sasuke foi até o quarto de Katsu para pega-lo junto da irmã estudando jutsus em um pergaminho. Ama-chan queria brincar, mas Katsu dissera a ela que só o faria se ela pelo menos esperasse ele decorar toda a seqüência e ela estava realmente fazendo isso, com certo esforço. Quando o pai abriu a porta Amaterasu pulou da cama, Katsu foi mais contido.

Para toso os seis Uchiha antes do jantar era hora do banho em família – pelo menos enquanto as crianças ainda fossem pequenas.

* * *

As crianças se reuniam na entrada da Academia Ninja. De longe, Uchiha Sasuke observava sua esposa de mãos dadas com os gêmeos Tsukuyomi e Susano'o. A menina estava lá ao lado de sua heroína, sua mãe. Nenhum dos filhos era mais apegado a Hinata do que Tsukuyomi que queria aprender com a mãe todos os truques, jutsus, técnicas de taijutsu, apesar do especialista nessa arte da família ser Su-kun, com seu Byakugan negro, e Tsu-chan ser a especialista em genjutsu com seu Sharingan perolado.

Sobre os ombros do patriarca Uchiha estava a caçula da família, Uchiha Hoshi, a menininha de olhos acinzentados, o nascimento mais peculiar da família Uchiha. Ainda com pouco menos de três anos a linhagem de Hoshi não tinha se mostrado. O parto da caçula fora complicado ocasionando um nascimento prematuro de apenas seis meses. Sakura fez todo o possível para salva-la, mas um cisto cancerígeno foi descoberto no útero de Hinata e toda uma parte dele e um dos ovários precisou ser retirado. Hoshi fora salva, mas a linhagem Uchiha gerada por Hinata não teria mais continuidade.

- E você não acha que cinco já não tá bom? – foi o comentário perspicaz de Naruto perante o fato.

Katsu, agora com nove anos, estava ao lado do pai, era a imagem cuspida de Sasuke na infância. Ele e Kohta tinham conseguido formarem-se genins antes do tempo exato da Academia e trabalhavam em um Time junto de Aburame Yuzu, a filha de Shino. O professor deles era Sarutobi Kyouhei, o filho de Asuma e Kurenai a quem Shikamaru ajudara a criar como se fosse seu. Ele tinha apenas quatorze anos, mas era um jounin excepcional. A imagem de Katsu podia ser a mesma que a de Sasuke, mas o primogênito Uchiha tinha uma personalidade bem mais afável e uma orla bem menor de fãs.

Amaterasu também estava ali ao lado do irmão de quem ela nunca se desapegara. Ela ganhara mais da personalidade do pai, raramente sorrindo ou fazendo gracinhas, mas é a mais protetora quanto aos irmãos, inclusive às vezes tratando Katsu como um pirralho. O único que consegue tirar-lhe aquele vinco profundo de entre as sobrancelhas e arrancar-lhe eventuais sorrisos é Hyuuga Hizashi, o filho de Neji e Hideaki, gêmeo de Hotaru.

- Tou-chan, eu não consigo ver a kaa-chan! – reclamou Hoshi por sobre os ombros de Sasuke.

- Quer que Amaterasu te leve até lá? – perguntou Sasuke. Ele sempre chamava os filhos por seus nomes completos, sem se importar o quão grande eles fossem.

- Não, quero ficar com o Tou-chan! – e abraçou a testa do pai.

Naruto riu ao lado de Sasuke. Por parte de sua família também era Sakura quem estava lá com o filho mais novo dos Uzumaki, Kaze. O menino irritadiço de cabelos rosados e olhos azuis da família, o melhor amigo dos gêmeos Uchiha. A relação dele com Susano'o lembrava muito a dos próprios Naruto e Sasuke. Su-kun podia ser calmo e tímido como Hinata, mas ele nunca cedia em uma briga, muito menos para Kaze.

Kitsune estava ao lado do pai, tão loira quanto ele, de olhos tão verdes quanto Sakura, para quem Katsu não parava de jogar olhares. A loirinha não percebia – ou fingia não perceber – o mais velho dos filhos Uchiha.

- Ne, ne, Teme! – chamou o Rokudaime – Parece que foi ontem que a gente esqueceu da cerimônia de iniciação na Academia no ano do Katsu-chan, não foi? – riu Naruto com as mãos atrás da cabeça. A sobrancelha de Katsu tremeu. Entendia sua mãe por chamá-lo usando o sufixo "-chan", mas porque os amigos de seus pais também tinham aderido àquela mania? – Você correu como um desesperado pra chegar a tempo!

- Você também, Dobe, já que é o Hokage quem faz a abertura.

- É, dattebayo! Sakura-chan gritou comigo por uma semana.

- Pra você deixar de ser idiota, chichiue.

- Quê? Kitsune, como você pode falar isso do seu otou-chan? – Naruto se ajoelhou e agarrou a manga da vestimenta da filha, lágrimas falsas saiam dos olhos do Rokudaime.

- Naruto-oji-san, acho que a cerimônia vai começar – anunciou Amaterasu sempre séria e centrada ao lado do pai e do irmão mais velho – Sakura-onee-san está te acenando.

- Ah! – exclamou o loiro e levantou-se correndo para fazer a abertura ao ouvir o nome de Sakura – Já vou!

Sasuke se perguntava todo dia como aquele idiota – que só piorara depois do nascimento dos filhos – podia ser o Hokage e um dos ninjas mais fortes que ele já conhecera.

- Às vezes o otou-san fica olhando estranho pro Naruto-oji-san e eu imagino se eles já tiveram uma relação como os personagens dos seus mangás yaoi, Ama-chan.

Sasuke deu um cascudo sem piedade na cabeça do filho – ele definitivamente não era desbocado daquele jeito na idade de Katsu – e Amaterasu corou até as orelhas. Ah, sim, além de Hizashi, Katsu também conseguia faze-la esboçar outras faces, já que, falando coisas como aquilo, Katsu conseguiria fazer até Gaara esboçar outras faces, especialmente se essas tais coisas envolvessem Taiyou. Mas Katsu tinha um pouco de bom senso para não se envolver com o Kazekage; ou assim esperava Sasuke.

* * *

Tsukuyomi estava tremendo ao correr de volta para o acampamento onde Susano'o e Kaze lhe esperavam. Não acreditava que tinha feito aquilo, simplesmente não conseguia fazer a informação entrar na sua cabeça, mesmo que estivesse de posse da maior prova que poderia conseguir.

Mas é claro que ela conseguira, ninguém desafiava Uchiha Tsukuyomi, a terceira filha dos Uchiha, sem que a morena cumprisse com sua palavra! Claro que agora que ela cumprira com sua palavra teria que correr para além do País do Vento para escapar da fúria assassina do pai depois que ele percebesse que ela roubara-lhe o objeto mais precioso, a katana Kusanagi.

_Yusuke-sensei fora recrutado para uma missão naquele dia, bem quando Naruto finalmente prometera que lhes daria uma missão Rank C. Já estava farta de caçar gatos e ajudar com alguma construção, reforma ou mudança, queria uma missão de verdade e Susano'o e Kaze concordavam com ela. _

_Derrubou Kaze pela terceira vez, mas tanto ela quanto o de cabelos cor-de-rosa estavam com dificuldades de acertar golpes precisos em Su-kun. Não era a toa que o seu irmãozinho era o melhor em taijutsu da família, ele crescera aprendendo as técnicas de luta com a mãe – e consequentemente aprendera o estilo Hyuuga – e a ofensiva tática do pai. Ela, por outro lado, conseguia faze-los cair num genjutsu tão facilmente que nem tinha graça. O pai uma vez resmungara alguma coisa do Sharingan dela ser parecido com o de Shisui das Miragens, mas ela não sabia quem era esse, apenas que fora um dos velhos Uchiha._

_Isso acontecia com todos os cinco filhos de Sasuke e Hinata: os pais não falavam sobre os antepassados do Clã Uchiha com exceção de Uchiha Itachi, o tio deles, irmão de Sasuke. Até mesmo para Katsu, o primogênito, já com treze anos e um ANBU, a história do Clã Uchiha – se é que havia qualquer história – não era contada. Sasuke ainda pedira a Naruto o favor pessoal de retirar o ensino sobre o Clã Uchiha e a linhagem sanguínea do Sharingan da matéria de história na Academia Ninja. Agora o Clã Uchiha era um clã com o passado apagado, apenas com um novo futuro a ser construído._

_Mas nenhum dos Uchiha era burro, eles viam as pessoas sussurrando e apontando na rua, aquelas pessoas menos felizes com o casamento do último Uchiha com a primogênita dos Hyuugas, todos aqueles que aprovavam a extinção do Clã deles. Quando eram menores essas coisas passavam despercebidas – para Hoshi, com sete anos, essas coisas _ainda_ passavam despercebidas –, mas os outros quatro já tinham percepção, os olhares já incomodavam há algum tempo._

_- Ah, eu quero uma missão de verdade! – resmungou Tsu-chan deixando-se ficar no chão quando Susano'o lhe passou uma rasteira e imediatamente se desculpou depois – Alguma coisa emocionante e perigosa. Nós já somos genin, droga!_

_- Tsu-chan..._

_- Hei, Tsukuyomi, eu sei uma coisa perigosa que você pode tentar! – Kaze caíram pelas mãos de Su-kun também e viu Tsukuyomi sentar-se para ouvi-lo, as orelhas em pé de curiosidade. _

_Susano'o levou a mão a boca. Uzumaki Kaze era divertido e leve, como seu nome já dizia, mas ele conseguia ser tão ou mais endiabrado que a irmã. O próprio Susano'o não era nenhum santo, já que sempre era cúmplice das travessuras da irmã e do seu colega do Time 12, mas nada se comparava ao nível daqueles dois juntos._

_- Eu duvido que você consiga roubar aquela espada do seu otou-san, Kunagari... Kusaniga..._

_- Kusanagi, a espada que pode cortar qualquer coisa e que pertencia a Orochimaru, um dos Três Sannins Lendários – Tsukuyomi e Susano'o responderam em coro, mecanicamente._

_Sobre os Três Sannins Lendários os Uchiha sabiam – e tinham uma vaga noção de que seu pai fora pupilo de Orochimaru em algum momento -, afinal não tinha como apagar a Godaime da história, ela tinha seu rosto esculpido em pedra para provar que existia._

_- Essa aí... – Kaze fez uma careta – O que acham? É algo emocionante e perigoso._

_- É, Tsu-chan, especialmente se você for pega, otou-san vai fazer picadinho de você._

_A portadora do Sharingan perolado estava quieta, os olhos baixos. Kaze, que era particularmente impaciente por um motivo genético, começou a balançar as pernas cruzadas esperando a resolução que Tsukuyomi tomaria. Susano'o estava preocupado e rezando mentalmente para que a menina não fosse estúpida o suficiente de aceitar aquilo._

_- Já sei exatamente como fazer! – ela levantou-se determinada, os olhos brilhando. Kaze a acompanhou na comemoração, o gêmeo suspirou – Vamos, eu conto no caminho._

_Tsukuyomi tinha planejado um acampamento para aquela noite, que era para onde ela levaria Kusanagi por algumas horas e depois a devolveria para o lugar em que ela devia ficar: o topo do armário no quarto dos pais. Não poderia roubar a espada para sempre. O que faria depois? Fugiria da Vila, se juntaria a uma organização criminosa e viraria uma ninja procurada por todas as Cinco Grandes Nações? Não, aquilo era coisa de louco._

_No caminho para o acampamento – com Kaze e Tsukuyomi apostando corrida e Su-chan seguindo-os resmungando que aquilo era uma péssima idéia. Até Ama-nee-chan tinha-lhes mandado um daqueles olhares "Não façam nada estúpido" quando os pegara juntando suas coisas e explicando com pressa para a mãe que eles iriam acampar com Kaze na floresta perto da Academia – Susano'o viu um quarteto interessante de pessoas._

"_Katsu-nii-chan já voltou da missão!", exclamou em sua mente e parou sem querer observando o quarteto de ninjas, já sem suas roupas ANBU, voltando para casa. _

_O primogênito Uchiha parecia distraído enquanto andava, Kohta ao seu lado também não tinha o melhor dos semblantes, se bem que era realmente difícil decifrar as emoções e pensamentos do Nara a partir do seu semblante continuamente entediado. Aburame Yuzu foi a primeira a se despedir e seguir para o leste, em direção ao Clã Aburame. Dos que restaram, Hyuuga Hotaru se despediu com uma reverência breve a qual o Uchiha não prestou atenção e o Nara apenas respondeu com um resmungo._

_Hotaru seguiu por uma ruela ao lado da casa sobre a qual o telhado estava Susano'o e o menor corou quando viu para onde o primo estava indo ao escalar um muro e depois dar um salto para ficar ao seu lado no telhado. Sendo um Hyuuga, criado apenas pelo pai, Hotaru tinha a personalidade completamente ímpar a de seu irmão gêmeo, Hizashi, e do pai. Por isso que quando ele se aproximou de Susano'o deixando o Uchiha extremamente corado ele deu um imenso sorriso ao dizer:_

_- Eu estava com saudades de você, Susano'o-chan!_

_- Há... Há q-quanto tempo, Hotaru-nii-san – tentou dizer Su-kun._

_O sorriso de Hotaru aumentou, se é que isso era possível. A trança frouxa e muito comprida que o fazia sempre ser confundido com uma menina – motivo pela qual Hizashi mantinha o cabelo curto e arrepiado –, especialmente pela franja comprida sempre lhe caindo sobre os olhos, escorregou por cima de seu ombro quando o Hyuuga se inclinou na direção do pequeno Uchiha e, pela segunda vez, colou seus lábios aos do primo deixando Susano'o ainda mais confuso do que quando Hotaru fizera isso da primeira vez, antes de ir naquela missão de duas semanas com Katsu-nii-chan._

_Quando se afastou deu um sorriso malicioso para Su-kun enquanto o mesmo se mantinha estático, os lábios ainda meio abertos, os olhos arregalados e as bochechas em brasa. Hotaru fez um carinho pudico na bochecha do primo antes de se inclinar para o lado e sussurrar:_

_- Se você continuar com essa expressão eu vou te beijar de novo, Susano'o-chan._

_E essa frase fez, então, Susano'o dar vários passos para trás com as mãos sobre a boca, assustado com o significado daquelas palavras, com as intenções do primo e com o interesse que sentiu pelas duas coisas anteriores._

_- Hei, Su-kun! – gritou Tsukuyomi voltando acompanhada de Kaze. Parou no telhado da casa ao lado ao ver que seu irmão não tinha caído de nenhum telhado e quebrado a perna, como estava supondo o Uzumaki rosado – Ah, é você, Hotaru-nii!_

_- Olá, Tsukuyomi-chan, Kaze-kun – ele sorriu naturalmente, coisa que chocou deveras Susano'o que estava ali ao lado se esforçando ao máximo para não parecer estranho aos olhos da irmã, coisa que certamente não conseguiria fazer por muito tempo. Horatu colocou as mãos nos bolsos – Onde vocês estão indo?_

_- Acampar – Susano'o e Tsukuyomi responderam em uníssono, como frequentemente faziam._

_- Não vão se meter em encrenca, não é? – os olhos perolados do Hyuuga se estreitaram para Tsu-chan._

_- Claro que não – ela respondeu._

_- Certo – o gêmeo de Hizashi se virou e deu alguns passos até Susano'o pousando a mão em sua cabeça e fazendo o garoto ficar rígido. Afagou-lhe os cabelos macios fazendo-os desprenderem-se um pouco do coque que mantinha tal qual a irmã para ficarem ainda mais parecidos e serem confundidos. O pequeno Uchiha quis perguntar-lhe o motivo daqueles beijos, mas não na frente de Tsu-chan e Kaze-kun. Conteve sua língua, precisaria encontra Hotaru-nii-san sozinho uma outra hora – Divirtam-se._

_E se foi pulando para a ruela de onde tinha subido._

_- Hei, Susano'o, vamos! – chamou Kaze que começou a correr na frente dos gêmeos. Quando o menor se aproximou da irmã, porém, Tsukuyomi colocou a mão em seu ombro e fez Su-kun olhar para ela._

_- Algum problema, Su-kun?_

_- Ah, não... Sem problemas, Tsu-chan – ele apressou-se em mudar sua expressão._

_- Olha – ela começou respirando fundo e dando um sorriso encorajador para Susano'o. Aquela geração de Uchihas era definitivamente mais sorridente que a anterior, exceto Amaterasu – Vai dar tudo certo hoje à noite, confie em mim!_

_Susano'o suspirou aliviado que sua irmã não tivesse ligado seu nervosismo ao primo Hotaru. Não podia culpá-la, Tsukuyomi tendia a ficar bem mais distraída na presença de Kaze._

- UCHIHA TSUKUYOMI! – berrou Sasuke para todo o complexo Uchiha ouvir.

Katsu, que estava chegando a casa naquele momento depois de jantar na casa de Kohta, perder uma partida de _shogi_ para o melhor amigo e assisti-lo perder uma partida vergonhosamente curta para Shikamaru, deu um passo para trás antes de abrir a porta e conferir que na caixa de correio estava escrito "Uchiha" com um leque vermelho e branco e não "Uzumaki" com um rodamoinho laranja.

Deu de ombros e abriu a porta a tempo de ver Hoshi passar gritando para se agarrar às pernas de Amaterasu que saíra de seu quarto usando os óculos de leitura e a mãe sair do banho com uma toalha enrolada a si. Todos os quatro quedaram-se no corredor esperando para saber o que se seguiria ao grito. Calmamente Katsu tirou os sapatos e deixou a mochila no canto do hall antes de pisar ao lado das irmãs e da mãe e dizer:

- Tadaima.

- Okaeri – responderam as três, apreensivas.

Sasuke saiu do quarto pisando duro. Ele também devia ter acabado de sair do banho, porque cheirava a sabonete, seus cabelos ainda pingavam e ele estava sem camisa, apenas com uma bermuda branca. Ele passou marchando pelo corredor, as orelhas em chamas de irritação. Não falou com ninguém, não olhou para ninguém, apenas se dirigiu à porta.

- Sasuke, espera! – chamou Hinata dando alguns passos para pará-lo – O que a Tsu-chan fez?

- Tou-chan dá medo às vezes – sussurrou Hoshi para os dois irmãos mais velhos que tiveram que concordar.

- Aquela pirralha! – sibilou Sasuke ficando muito parecido com uma serpente, o que acontecia quando ele ficava bravo – Ela roubou Kusanagi.

Amaterasu reprimiu o "oh" que ia sair tanto de Katsu quanto de Hoshi tapando-lhes a boca com a mão.

- Ela não deve ter feito por mal, Sasuke – Hinata tentou remediar a situação colocando-se em frente à porta para impedir Sasuke de fazer qualquer coisa precipitada. E também a ex-Hyuuga não queria deixar o marido sair de casa descamisado, uma vez que os trinta e seis anos que o Uchiha tinha agora somente tinham-lhe feito bem e também feito surgir uma nova horda de fãs para Hinata lidar com – Deve ser apenas uma brincadeira entre ela e Kaze-kun.

- Não é o fato de ela ter roubado a espada o que me incomoda, mas o fato dela ter _conseguido_ faze-lo.

Hinata piscou três vezes antes de entender as palavras dele. Pôs uma mão condescendente sobre o braço do marido e deu-lhe um sorriso desnecessário.

- Você tem que admitir, otou-san – disse Katsu – Tsu-chan é habilidosa. E corajosa. Um pouco suicida, mas corajosa.

- Se acalme, vá se trocar e depois você pode persegui-la – a esposa disse-lhe amavelmente antes que Sasuke dirigisse sua raiva para Katsu por aquele comentário – Senão eu juro que vou nesses trajes visitar o nii-san.

Ela estava blefando, é claro, mas Sasuke não precisava saber. Os cabelos do Uchiha se arrepiaram ainda mais e ele voltou para o quarto. Uchiha Hinata sorriu para as costas do marido, depois se voltou para os três filhos:

- Katsu-chan, esquente o jantar, está na geladeira – o primogênito seguiu para a cozinha para fazer isso depois que notou que ambiente estava seguro – Hoshi-chan, não perturbe a Ama-chan, porque ela tem uma prova importante amanhã.

- Sim, kaa-chan!

"Sou só eu que acho que esse sorriso da okaa-san é tão assustador quanto o otou-san?", pensou Amaterasu vendo a mãe voltar para seu banho e o pai, já completamente vestido, sair atrás de seus irmãos gêmeos.

* * *

- Olá, Uchiha-san, a Hoshi-chan está?

Certo, o que é que aquele fedelho dos Inuzuka estava fazendo na sua casa pela nona vez na semana?

- E aí, Sasuke? A Hinata-chan tá aí?

E ainda trazendo o pai dele junto?

E os cães?

Ambos procurando por mulheres de sua família.

Os cães estavam ali pra quê, perseguir o seu gato?

Sasuke abriu a boca para dizer que Hinata estava em missão e só voltaria para casa quando o próprio Kiba estivesse em missão – o que não era possível, já que eles eram do mesmo time de rastreamento – de preferência junto com Neji, no País do Gelo, onde eles perderiam membros importantes de suas anatomias.

Mas a esposa se adiantou:

- Kiba-kun! – ela se aproximou da porta arruinando o plano mentiroso de Sasuke – Shaoran-kun, pode entrar, Hoshi está treinando a técnica de shurikens no quintal dos fundos.

- Obrigado, Uchiha-san – disse o pequeno e disparou correndo entre os corredores da mansão Uchiha seguido daquele cachorro negro que ele ganhar da avó – por parte dos Inuzuka, é claro – chamado Kuromaru – _extremamente original_, acreditava Sasuke.

- Entre, Kiba-kun, eu vou te servir um pouco de chá – chamou Hinata dando espaço na porta para que o colega de time entrasse, já que Sasuke não parecia disposto a se mover dali para deixar Kiba passar – Akamaru pode vir também.

- Obrigado, Hinata-chan – sorriu Kiba seguindo a morena para dentro de casa que se instalando com Kiba e Akamaru na sala depois de servir chá ao Inuzuka e trazer uma tigela de leite para o cão.

Sasuke ficou por alguns minutos parado na porta da cozinha que dava para a sala com um copo de água nas mãos observando a esposa e o melhor amigo dela discutindo detalhes meticulosos da próxima missão a que eles iriam. Desistiu de observá-los, porém, quando se lembrou que o pestinha do filho do Inuzuka estava nos fundos com Hoshi, sua caçula.

Ainda se algum de seus outros filhos também estivesse em casa para ficar observando o treino de shurikens, mas Katsu estava em algum lugar com Nara Kohta, provavelmente perseguindo Uzumaki Kitsune para irritá-la – não que o primeiro Uchiha não tivesse mesmo intenções românticas com a loira – e sendo perseguido por Sabaku no Taiyou – que estava passando uma temporada na Vila da mãe enquanto Ino estava brigada com Gaara devido aos velhos do conselho estarem insinuando que o Kazekage devia arranjar uma segunda esposa, dessa vez uma habitante apropriada de Suna – para esta fazer ciúmes para o Nara.

Amaterasu estava no Clã Hyuuga recebendo treinamento de Hanabi, o que também devia deixá-la perto daquele filho mais novo de Neji, aquela cópia de Hiashi em personalidade, Hyuuga Hizashi. Se bem que, Sasuke não sabia o porquê, tinha maior predileção por Hizashi do que por Hotaru, o mais velho, se fosse preciso escolher. Tinha alguma coisa dissimulada naquele excesso de sorrisos do mais velho que não combinava com os homens Hyuuga. Ah, sim, e o tratamento de bichinho de estimação que ele dava à Susano'o.

Os gêmeos estavam em sua primeira missão Rank B com Uzumaki Kaze e o sensei deles, Aoi Yusuke. No País da Chuva. Ele se lembrava da sua primeira missão de nível alto, quando quase morrera, quando quase perdera Naruto, quando viu a Kyuubi, quando contribuíra pela primeira vez para a morte de outros ninjas. Mas naquela época Uchiha Sasuke já era um garoto calejado pela chacina de seu Clã. Seus filhos não tinham, nem de longe, um passado parecido com o dele – e nem o filho de Naruto tinha um passado parecido com o do pai. Tsukuyomi era enérgica e determinada, Susano'o era racional e direto, Kaze era impulsivo e protetor e Sasuke meio que torcia para que Yusuke fosse a metade do professor que Kakashi um dia fora para que eles voltassem bem.

Diferente do próprio Sasuke, seus filhos tinham quem se preocupasse com eles quando voltassem para casa mesmo com o mínimo joelho ralado ou corte no dedo.

Chegou à varanda e parou a uma distância segura para observar. O treino da técnica de shurikens tinha sido negligenciado e agora Hoshi e Shaoran brincavam de esconde-esconde. Hoshi estava reclamando sobre os esconderijos, já que o Inuzuka já conseguia usar chakra para subir em árvores e ela ainda não, então Shaoran resolveu tentar ensina-la.

- Entendeu, Ho-chan? – ela fez que sim com a cabeça quando ele terminou de explicar a teoria, determinada a não ficar para trás em termos de habilidades ninja – Então tente subir naquela árvore, eu vou ficar embaixo caso você caia!

Hoshi e Shaoran tinham a mesma idade, nasceram com poucos meses de diferença. Freqüentavam a Academia juntos, treinavam juntos todo o tempo, passeavam juntos, brincavam juntos. Sasuke analisou Inuzuka Shaoran parado sob a árvore em que Hoshi tentava subir apenas com os pés: os joelhos ralados, as tatuagens do Clã Inuzuka nas bochechas, o cabelo castanho da cor do dos pais, os caninos pontiagudos, os grandes olhos chocolate, as roupas sujas.

E o que mais chamou a atenção do Uchiha foi o brilho nos olhos do menino, aquele brilho da certeza de que, acontecesse o que acontecesse, ele nunca deixaria Uchiha Hoshi se machucar.

- Ai! – exclamou Ho-chan quando seu pé escorregou e ela caiu de costas para ser amparada pelo corpinho magrelo de um menino de sete anos – Desculpe, Shaoran-kun, eu te machuquei? – perguntou a caçula dos Uchiha toda preocupada ao se levantar de sobre o melhor amigo e vê-lo dar-lhe um sorriso enorme e se levantar também.

- Não, tá tudo bem – ele respondeu – Tente de novo!

Sasuke deu-lhes as costas e resolveu achar algo melhor para fazer, Hoshi ficaria bem e agradeceu mentalmente a Kiba por nunca ter deixado Hinata se machucar quando juntos em missões.

- Até amanhã, Kiba-kun, levo Shaoran-kun para casa depois do jantar – Hinata fechava a porta. Sem se virar ela continuou falando: – Hoshi-chan e Shaoran-kun estão bem?

Sasuke se surpreendeu por um instante antes de se lembrar que Hinata também era uma ninja. Com a aparência delicada da esposa ele às vezes se deixava esquecer que ela também tinha grande possibilidade de morrer naquele emprego. A morena se aproximou dele com um sorriso – talvez lhe agradecendo por ser um pai coruja não tão coruja.

Segurou Uchiha Hinata pela cintura e a encarou. Quinze anos de casamento, vinte e dois anos depois de ter se apaixonado por ela e o seu sentimento não parecera diminuir nenhuma fração. Era o mesmo imensurável amor grande demais para ser colocado em três palavras, mas às vezes isso se fazia preciso.

- Eles estão bem – Sasuke beijou os lábios da esposa com cuidado, com medo de quebra-la – Eu te amo.

* * *

- Otou-san? – Katsu chamou atrás da porta da sala ocupada pelo pai no Comando Policial da Folha e Sasuke levantou seus olhos dos papéis que terminava de assinar para mandar até Naruto.

- Entre, Katsu.

Imediatamente após entrar e retirar a máscara de camaleão da ANBU o mais velho soube que alguma coisa estava definitivamente errada com seu primogênito.

- Katsu, o quê...? – Katsu o interrompeu, porém, poucos segundos depois de sentar-se.

- Otou-san, eu entendo que há coisas sobre as quais você não quer nos contar, a mim e a meus irmãos, mas... – Sasuke reconheceu ali um discurso ensaiado e colocado para fora a muito custo, então o deixou continuar sentindo o peso de cada palavra sobre seus ombros – Outros ninjas da ANBU insinuam coisas sobre você das quais eu nem sei do que eles estão falando e eu só posso sentir tanta raiva quando eles dizem essas coisas!

Os punhos de Katsu tinham se fechado sobre seu colo, o moreno mantinha seus olhos baixos, mas ele terminou o que tinha vindo para falar olhando para o pai.

- Eu sei que há assuntos no passado que podem ser delicados, mas, por favor, otou-san, eu entendo que você não queira contar isso a Ama-chan e aos outros, mas eu vim aqui para saber a verdade.

Sasuke respirou fundo. Cedo ou tarde esse momento chegaria, ele sabia disso desde que escolhera não revelar aos filhos sobre seu passado negro imediatamente.

- Você quer a verdade, então escute com atenção – o moreno pousou a caneta e os dois braços sobre a escrivaninha cruzando as mãos sobre a boca, uma posição muito parecia com a que usara na primeira reunião do Time 7, vinte e quatro anos atrás – E tente não me odiar quando acabar.

* * *

**Gente, vocês não sabem o quanto eu vibrei quando terminei esse capítulo!  
Eu gostei dele, é uma apresentação dos filhos dos nossos ninjas favoritos – tô parecendo o apresentador da Sessão da Tarde agora. Espero que vocês também tenham gostado depois de todo esse tempo com essa fic em hiatus. Desculpem-me por isso, como sempre! ****  
****Desculpem-me, também, se eu deixei passar algum erro.  
Julho não terminou, ainda tem atualização esse semana!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Aglaubia15, Bela F., Misha Yanata, Camila, Lust Lotu's, Guida-Hyuuga, Luciana Fernandes, Mirtilo Saltitante, Lell Ly, Alice Sophie Cullen(2), Lidy-chan, Kakudate Thiemi, Belle Fey, annaakeely, mahara-chan, Dark Chantilly, gabriela, EdLiverWritting(2), Belikov, _e _Lana231._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
Beijos, Tilim! :)**


End file.
